Overlord: Un espectro en un mundo no tan nuevo
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Y si Ankoro Mocchi Mochi (OC) tiene como avatar un espectro y el día del cierre de Yggdrasil es transportado a otro mundo como su avatar, y también en ese mundo es aparentemente la encarnación de su historia de su avatar.
1. Prólogo

Ankoro Mocchi Mochi es una de las últimas artistas profesionales que quedan, eso conlleva que muy posiblemente sea una de las últimas que existan en un mundo donde cada vez más gente se resignan a una vida miserable, gris y monótona. En un mundo así el arte y la música, que son la esencia de la creatividad y los colores de la humanidad, sea cada vez menos considerada, lo que lleva a que cada vez haya menos artista. Esto es así, porque muchos se retiran de ella, al no ver futuro en este hermoso campo del desarrollo del alma o porque los artista envejecen y mueren, y ya que no hay nadie que quiera ser artista genera que cada vez hayamos menos. Pero viendo el lado positiva, aunque el mercado del arte es pequeño el que haya muy pocos de ellos, hace que su trabajo tenga el suficiente valor para sacarle algo para sobrevivir.

A ella le encanta cantar, con su voz hermosa y bien afinada por toda una vida de practica, ya que su familia estaba compuesto por grandes artista, si estaba ya que ella es la última de ellos, toda su familia el tiempo se la llevo. A sus cincuenta y siete años de vida, puede decir que vive relativamente cómoda, lo cual en estos tiempo es poco común, ya que el mundo esta en ruina. Hay hambre generalizada, la pobreza extrema llega al 95 % de la población mundial, el medio ambiente esta totalmente destruidos por siglos de un extractivismo desenfrenado, que lo único que buscaba era el mayor benefició rápidamente y "vivir bien" en el momento, sin ninguna consideración sobre el futura.

La frase "vivir el momento" segó a toda una civilización sobre las consecuencias que ellos estaban generando para sus futuras generaciones. Hoy no estamos pagando los "platos rotos" estamos en pleno auge de una crisis civilizatoria, que en unos pocos décadas, no, años lleve a la especie que se sintió dueña del mundo a su extinción y si no le bastara, a toda la biodiversidad ante de irnos.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? es una de las pregunta que ella constantemente se hacía. ¿Por qué nuestros predecesores nos dejaron este mundo en ruina? ¡¿Acaso nadie pensó en las consecuencias de su modelo de vida y producción?! Si, si hubo quienes pensaron sobre ello pero ¿Quién los escucho? Nadie, después de todo era muy frecuente que los trataran de locos o que "no se puede". Los seres humanos son animales que reaccionan a las amenazas inmediatas no a las de largo plazo y eso, junta a la súper consumismo de la población nos han dado el mundo de hoy.

A pesar de todo esto, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi, era una persona optimista aunque aveces rozaba con ser demasiado inocente o crédula para su propio bien, pero nada de esto la hizo cambiar en su forma de ver al mundo. Como eje de su visión o mirada hacia el mundo era, que el ser humano era bueno por naturaleza y que era la sociedad la que los moldea a ser más o menos empáticos hacía nuestros semejantes. Aunque en un mundo tan pre apocalíptico, es muy difícil de manejarse en la vida con esa idea, aunque ella lo ha estado haciendo bien hasta el momento.

Aunque eso no quiere decir que la realidad no la afectara, muchas veces se encontraba al borde de la depresión pero su personalidad nunca dejaba que eso pasara. Era difícil "vivir" en estos días tan "oscuros", tanto financieramente como en salud, eso uno de los temas que todavía no entramos, el sistema de salud esta totalmente privatizado, de mala calidad y extremadamente caro, es fácil poder ver porque ahora el promedio de vida cada vez es más bajo y a su edad, esta sobrepasando ese limite, por eso su salud es delicada. En un mundo donde la salud es un negocio y no un derecho junta a un aire literalmente podrido, era de extrañar nada de lo anteriormente mencionado.

Esas cuestiones junto a su gran empatía que vine junto a su modo de ver las cosos, hace que sea muy agotador, tanto mental como físicamente, su vida. También agregarle que ella es todavía soltera, a ella nunca le intereso desarrollar su vida amorosa después de todo no había nadie que le interesara. Todos los que conocía era codiciosos, oportunistas y crueles, ella jamas entraría en relación con gente tan podrida, absolutamente nunca. Aunque tenga que soportar las burlas machista sobre que es una "solterona" o "inconformista", claro que estará soltera nadie le interesa y además es su vida por lo cual puedo hacer lo que ella se le de la gana hacer con ella, ella es feliz, sola pero feliz. Era mejor que estar atada a una relación tóxica, mejor estar con nadie que con malas compañías.

Todo eso junto, hizo que decidiera buscar un hobby para alejarme de todos esos problemas o simplemente pasar el tiempo. Aunque lo que le hacía sentir realmente viva era el canto y la actuación, los cuales era posiblemente la única verdadera alegría se su vida y si le sumas que le podía sacar algo de provecho, era el combo perfecto. Pero eso no compensaba una vida sin verdaderas relaciones sociales con otro seres de su misma especie.

En su búsqueda por un pasatiempo, busco en diferente lugares como clubes de diferentes temas pero ninguno la convenció. En eso entra en el mundo virtual, en el encontró algo que si le llamo la atención, eso era una nueva plataforma multijugador con lo último de realidad virtual en ella y se llamaba Yggdrasil.

Aunque con dudas, ya que nunca había jugado a algo semejante, inicie a hacerme una cuenta y iniciar sesión. Al solo comenzar fue recibida sorprendentemente, de buena manera, por una gran variedad de razas para elegir mi avatar, las cuales se repartían en tres grupos: los [Humanoides], los [Semi Humanoides] y los [Heteromórficos].

Después de razonarlo por un tiempo, descarte elegir alguna de las opciones de los humanoides, porque todas con solo iniciarla son muy estereotipadas, como hombres musculosos, altos, rubios, de ojos celeste, etc, etc o mujeres voluptuosa, grandes tetas, ect, ect, y eso solo lo para los humanos y las demás no eran mejores, como los elfos, enanos, ect, también estaba con el mismo concepto. No le gusto nada de esto y solo pudo pensar, que incluso en los juegos el ego de los humanos también hace acto de presencia, es como dice la expresión: Mala hierva nunca muere.

Las semi humanoides aunque eran mejores en algunas puntos y tenían mucha más variedad que las humanoides, todavía no la satisfacían lo suficiente para elegir alguna para ser mi avatar. No es fueran malos los diseños, los cuales son hermosos, pero no los encontraba lo suficientemente interesantes para ella, tal vez sea porque aun se asemejaban mucho al anterior grupo. Finalmente pase de ello y empezó a ver lo que tenían que ofrecer los Heteromórficos.

Nuevamente me lleve una agradable sorpresa al ver la cantidad de opciones, razas, sub razas y diseños, casi todas muy alejadas o totalmente de los humanoides y semi humanoides. Era lo que había estado buscado, seres ajenos al ego de la humanidad y que entraba al terreno del miedo de ella. Aunque fue difícil elegir por la gran cantidad del variedad que tiene este grupo, pero con una mirada poética, se decantó eligiendo a un [Espectro] como su avatar.

Si se pregunta sobre el ¿Por qué?, es en realidad simple. Los espectro son los despojo del alma humana después de partir del mundo terrenal, dejando atrás todo lo pesado de ella como sus odios, iras, tristezas, penas, miseria, locura, ect, ect y tal vez el más grande de los males que posee la humanidad, su ego. El ego humano, el creerse superior a toda la vida, que también sucede incluso entre seres humanos; de creer que tener el derecho de servirse de ella sin importarle cuanto la abusen y sentirse que es ajeno a la naturaleza, cuando realmente somos otro animal, aunque un animal con algunos cualidades especiales pero eso no nos hace dejar de ser animales.

Los espectros son los remanentes de eso, por eso las histerias de ello están llenas de terror y horror pues que peor miedo que el de enfrentarte a lo que todo en algún grado tenemos y junto al miedo irracional a la muerte, hace que sean seres de tener mucho miedo.

El miedo a la muerte es irracional porque es solo una etapa de la vida, no es más que otro paso en el camino natural de la cosas, en el ciclo eterno de los seres vivos. Claro el miedo a dejar de existir es comprensible pero no deja de ser un miedo irracional a algo que no hay forma de impedir. Pues de la muerte da paso a nueva vida y la nueva vida da paso a la muerte, no tendríamos que temer a la muerte, lo que tendríamos que preocuparnos en que hacemos con nuestra vida y como disfrutar de ella, no de forma material aunque sea necesaria, sino de forma espiritual, que significa el enriquecimiento de nuestra propia alma.

Por este punto de vista, le pareció bien poética elegir a un como su avatar. Después de elegir la raza de su avatar, el nombre y elegir su sexo, obviamente femenino, se dispuso a darle forma a su avatar y al termina de hacerlo, se asemejaba mucho a una fusión entre un ángel caído y una doncella fantasma solo sin rostro con seis brazos.

Cuando termino el diseño de su avatar y prosiguió para el último paso para iniciar a jugar, el cual era un paso opcional, historia de personaje. Muchos hubiera sido una molestia o simplemente lo omitirían a este paso pero para ella, fue algo que disfruto mucho después de todo que mejor que tener un avatar con una buena historia de trasfondo y como artista le tuvo que dar una historia bien trágica e injusta para su avatar.

Una historia llena de dolor, heroísmo, sufrimientos, promesas y traición. Donde su avatar, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi era una simple chica con alma realmente inocente en un mundo en donde reinaba una maldición que hacia que todos los que fallecieran se convirtieran en espectros. Los espectros era liderados por los [Reyes Espectros], los cuales deseaban sumergir al mundo el las tinieblas de la muerte, destruir toda la vida con ello y también a los dioses. Con el mundo casi en el abismo los dioses idearon un plan para derrotar y librar al mundo de la maldición de los espectros y con los nueve dioses eligieron a su campeones y uno de ellos resulto ser ella, más claramente la campeona de la diosa de la pureza y la bondad. Después de elegir a sus campeones y juntarlos, ello le proporcionaron sus bendiciones y su misión, derrotar a los Reyes Espectros y romper la maldición para traer vida de nuevo vida a su mundo moribundo.

Los "héroes" se pusieron en camino para cumplir su misión divina, en el camino realizaron grandes hazañas y ayudaron a los que pudieron, mientra lo hacían su relación entre ellos se hizo más profundo y haciéndolos prácticamente una familia, fueron momento llenos de desafíos, lagrimas y muchas alegría para todos ellos, fueron sus mejores momentos. Y como todo lo bueno todo termina, esos momento fueron el calentamiento para fortalecerse tanto físicamente, emocionalmente y en vinculo. Pero nada de eso los preparo para los horrores que tendrían que afrontar en su camino contra los reyes.

Ankoro antes de todo esto era tan solo un simple chica de pueblo de campesinos, que como la gran mayoría de ellos vivían humildemente y sobreviviendo como la vida les permitiera pero con el avance de las fronteras de los espectros, fueron obligados a huir de sus hogares. Ellos se convirtieron en parte de la marea de refugiados que cada día era más grande, pero a pesar de las dificultades ella nunca dejo de tener esperanza de que en algún día podrían volver a ver nuevamente su hogar y poder vivir felizmente como antes, rezaba a los dioses por ello.

Ella paso a vivir en uno de los muchos campamentos de refugiados,los cuales estaban afuera de las grandes ciudades. En ellos la vida era dura aunque ella no cambio por eso, seguía siendo un chica pura que mostraba preocupación y compasión por su prójimos, por esa característica se gano el gran apreció de todos sus vecinos. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar, a escuchar y pasar tiempo con ellos del campamento, aun en uno de esos día normal en los campamento todo cambio de repente para ella.

Pues ese día fue visitada por la mismísima diosa de la pureza quien le dijo que la había escogido para ser su campeona y creer luz a este mundo lleno de tinieblas. Después de ese acto divino todo se le arrodillaron y empezaron a venerar la para su total shock y ser arrastrada por un grupo de sacerdotes al interior de la ciudad, más concretamente al templo principal de ella.

En ese momento su vida fue totalmente sellada, cuando se junto con los demás campeones, los dioses en forma de aura dorada se comunicaron con ellos. y para Ankoro fue el clavo final que sello su destino, pues ella sería la piedra angular de esta travesía, ya que fue dotada con el don de la purgación. Los Reyes espectros son entes espirituales por lo tanto no vasta con derrotarlos físicamente sino que también hay que destruir su esencia para impedir que más tarde vuelvan a resurgir y ella con su alma pura sería la que tenía que realizar esa tarea.

Eso la convirtió en la más importante del grupa, ya que sin ella todo sus esfuerzos serían infructuosos e inútiles y con eso claro sus compañeros y ella se dispusieron a comenzar su camino. En el ella pudo formar amistades, forjar su fuerza y mostrar cualidades que antes no sabía que tenía pero nada los preparo para los horrores que los reyes les estaban preparando para ellos.

Ellos de pruebas y desafíos mortales estuvo lleno el camino y muchas veces estuvieron apunto de una muerte realmente atroz y dolorosa. Los primeros cuatro reyes fuero muy difíciles tanto mental como físicamente, muchos del grupo fueron marcados permanentemente por ello. Pero fue mientras seguíamos en nuestra misión que la primera perdida paso, el campeón del rey de los dioses se sacrifico para darnos la oportunidad de derrotar al sexto rey espectral. Lloraron su perdida pero no fue la última en venir, después de derrotar a nueve de los diez reyes solo quedaban tres, ella, Ezarla, campeona de la diosa de la victoria; y Jerk, campeón del dios de los mares.

Ankoro tenía con Ezarla una relación afectiva de hermana, siendo ella la hermana menor y Ezar de hermana mayor protectora. Ezarla ante de ser una campeona fue un huérfana que fue en listada en el ejército a la fuerza, en el demostró su gran habilidad en el combate y en ingenio. Sus hazañas en el campo de batalla la llenaron de honores, respeto y rango en el ejército, pero nunca tuvo lo que siempre quiso, una verdadera familia.

Al unirse al grupo de Campeones, vio a Ankoro como una niña inocente que fue metido en asuntos de adultos con una inmensa responsabilidad. Eso le disgusto mucho pero supo guardarse para ella, pero fue con el tiempo que vio que esa "niña" tenía muchas cualidades y un bondad que con el tiempo derribó el muro emocional que ella había construido desde la infancia.

Cuanto más tiempo pasó con ella, más se iba encariñando con ella, cuanto más se encariñaba más protectora se volvió pero fue cuando Ankoro le contó su deseo que oficialmente inicio su relación como hermanas. Cumplido con su primer sueño no supo que hacer luego, sólo sabía que protegerla a su nueva hermana y que haría todo lo posible para ver su meta hacerse realidad.

Con Jerk su relación eran de compañeros de batalla, el respeto mutuo era notable, aunque tal vez Ankoro le tuvo un pequeño flechazo pero nunca pasó más de eso. Había tres razones por ello, uno era que la muerte siempre los esperaba y no podían gastar tiempo en esas cuestiones como el romana; Segundo ella era muy tímida y insegura para intentar iniciar una relación de ese nivel y tercero pero por eso no la menos importante, Ezarla era una hermana muy sobre protectora en cuanta a la inocencia de su pequeña hermanita.

A pesar de haber perdido a muchos de su compañeros, Ankoro, se mantuvo optimista y se convirtió en un faro de esperanza para su compañeros, ella nunca se dejaba caer y ellos tampoco.

Y así fueron a enfrentar al último de los Reyes Espectro, el cual no era el más poderoso pero si el más astuto y listo de ellos. Fue una batalla tan grande que ninguna mente mortal podría entender si no fuera que estaba en el lugar de ella. Fue muy dura pero al final el último de los Reyes calló, pero ante de que fuera purgado dio sus última palabras.

Alma pura, alma tan inocente e ingenua que fue usada como cordero de sacrificio, te han usado y nada te espera, te han engañado y ahora te traicionaron, es tan divertido en perspectiva Jajajajaja- Y con una risa malvada llena de una diversión enferma su esencia se dirigió a mi interior para ser purgada. Pero lo que pasó luego la tomo por sorpresa y lleno de terror a sus compañeros, ya que ella calló al piso convulsionado y vomitando sangre sin parar.

Ankoro no sabía lo que estaba pasado y sólo dolor y miedo sentía en todo su ser. Sentía un dolor indescriptible que sentía que venía de los más profundo de su alma, no supo que le pasaba hasta que un eco de la esencia del último rey llegó a su mente y en ese instante lo comprendió todo.

Había sido usado, no existía el poder de purgar la esencia de los Reyes Espectros, sólo había una forma de destruirla. Esa forma era vincularla con elemento opuesto a ellas, ósea un alma pura, y que por ese relación se destruyeran habas esencias espirituales.

Cuando entendió eso pudo comprende porque después de absorber la esencia de cada rey, se sentía tan mal y enferma, ante pensó que era un efecto secundario de la purgación pero ahora entendió que era un pedazo de su propia alma que era destruida.

Al descubrir que sus dioses la habían engañado y traicionada a un nivel que ni los propios Reyes Espectro nunca llegaron. Y ante eso no pudo evitar llorar por este hecho aunque para sus compañero creían que era por el dolor que sentía y por su agotamiento físico como mental terminó perdiendo la conciencia.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia no podía moverse, también noto que estaba rodeado de las ruinas del palacio del último rey espectro y no encontraba a sus compañeras, los cuales después de que su compañera de desmayara, sólo pudieron concluir que había fallecido pero antes de que pudieran llevarse el cuerpo de su compañera para darle un entierro digno, toda la estructura del palacio empezó a derrumbarse y se vieron obligados a huir sin poder recuperar de su camarada/hermana.

A pesar de que sus compañeros no estaba ella no estaba sola, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ella, para su sorpresa, eran los diez Reyes Espectro y para su gran sorpresas, ninguno de ellos la miraban con hostilidad todo lo contrario, la miraban con respeto incluso con un poco de simpatía.

Todos ellos estaban para ver los últimos instantes de sus existencia de ella y ellos, dando también su respeto a la que los había derrotado y simpatía por como fue usada por sus dioses. Aunque estaban un poco confundido pues esperaban haber sido destruidos y también, Ankoro, ya que también esperaba ese desenlace.

Si que ningunos lo supiera algo inédito pasó, el alma pura no se destruyó con la esencia del de los espectro sino que pudo crear una relación simbiótica entre ellas. Por eso aún seguían existiendo pero para Ankoro, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para tal vínculo y empezó a colapsar. Aunque ellos no saben sobre su nueva condición, consideraban que es una etapa para luego dejar de existir, pero ante de que pudieron hacer algo o pudieran pensar sobre esto, una entidad desconocida hizo acto de presencia.

Una entidad envuelta en oscuridad y que irradiamos muerte, era al ser que incluso los dioses temen, la muerte (la cual más tarde le pondría el nombre de un tal maestro de un tal gremio que más tarde se uniría). Esta entidad se presentó y nos dijo lo que nos estaba pasando, lo que nos dejó en shock a todos pero aún más le dijo que estaban en condición de convertirse en un "Ser Supremo", el depredador natural de los dioses. Pero si Ankoro, el pilar de este vínculo, renunciaba su cuerpo mortal y aceptará ser un nuevo ser o colapsar y dejar de existir.

Esta sin duda fue la decisión más dura la joven ex campeona, el tener que seguir existiendo pero renunciar a todos sus sueños atrás o dejar de existir y que sus sueños se desvaneciera con ella, aunque fue duro elegir, un factor fue el pilar de decisión, al menos con uno podría seguir soñando, no le importaba si dejaba de existir o no, lo que le importaba era si podía seguir soñando, tener metas, pues una vida sin ello no era una vida que quisiera vivir. Y con eso en mente tomo su decisión, seguir existiendo y poder seguir soñando.

Con eso, la muerte, prosiguió en iniciar la metamorfosis a su nuevo ser, fusionando las once alma en una y con ello creando una nueva, aunque la que predomine sea la de Ankoro. Esta fusión de las almas de los Reyes Espectro hizo que en el mundo se rompiera la maldición, ya que las esencias que la sostenían desaparecieron para dar paso a algo nuevo y así es como nació el espectro más poderoso de la existencia.

El plan de los dioses tuvieron un éxito parcial en perspectiva, lograron sus meta, si, pero con ello crearon a un "mal" mayor con ello, dieron a nacer a un supremo, crearon a Ankoro Mocchi Mochi, la diosa de los espectro.

Finalizada su historia de personaje, inicio sesión en YGGDRASIL.

Al hacerlo vivió que a ver elegido una raza Heteromórficas conllevó a ser objeto de discriminación y de persecución para su total fastidio. Fue difícil al principio, pero si algo tenía bien marcado en ella es su firme determinación de que ninguna dificultad era insuperable, algo que si no tuviera nunca hubiera llegado a donde estoy ahora. Aunque eso no disminuía que fuera muy difícil de jugar en Yggdrasil pero si que en peso hacerse un nombre en el.

Se hizo un personaje híbrido entre [Guerrero] y [Caster] o [Lanzador de Magia], en este último más especializado en las invocaciones y en la rama de Guerrero se especializó en el uso de múltiples armas a la vez.

Mientras seguía en su vida virtual en Yggdrasil, se encontró con un grupo de veinte o un poco más de jugadores con también eran usuarios de raza Heteromórficas, los cuales habían formado un gremio nuevo pero prometedor, Ainz Ooal Gown. Pero había un problema, todavía no tenía una sede para el, aunque ya había una mazmorra que habían marcado para que ocupará eso posición, La Gran Tumba de Nazarick, una necrópolis subterránea de un nivel y dificultad AAA+, ósea muy muy pero que muy difícil.

A pesar de saber lo difícil que sería, me había hecho un círculo de amigo verdadero con el primer maestro de gremio, Touch Me, Momonga y otros, los cuales por curiosidad son en su mayoría de los nueve originarios, y no planeaba traicionar a mis nuevas amistades. Y con eso fuimos a la conquista de Nazarick, lo cual para la alegría de todos, la pudimos tomar a la primera, aunque muchos tuvieron que ser revividos en muchas ocasiones pero eso no quita el orgullo generalizado de todos por tal hazaña.

Después de establecernos, modificar y perfeccionar nuestra nueva sede, pasamos a un asunto que sería crucial para el futura de nuestro gremio, a pesar de que Touch Me era un buen tipo, y un poco fanático de la "justicia", como maestro era un tanto difícil de tratar y muchas veces tendía a no poder argumentar bien sus punto, lo que hacia que el trato con los demás miembros fuera complicados, eso no quita de que sus ideas para el gremio sea muy interesantes por algo se fundo el gremio con el como maestro. Pero ahora establecidos y en desarrollo, lo que hizo que al principio fuera un buen maestro, para ese momento, ahora no tanto, el gremio necesitaba a alguien que pudiera tener posiciones firmes pero ser alguien con quien poder tener debates bien argumentadas para llegar a consensos y que supiera como administra bien las finanzas y recursos del gremio.

Fue difícil, tanto que el gremio estuvo apunto de romperse por ello pero cuando estaba apunto de pasar eso, Momonga salio al rescate, recordándoles el propósito de la fundación de este gremio y argumentando brillantemente sobre que esto continuara. Se intervención fortuita salvo al gremio de la disolución y a Momonga, gracias ese acto, como el principal candidato para ser el nuevo maestro del gremio, algo que fue apoyado totalmente por Tabula Smaragdina, posiblemente el mayor fan de el futuro nuevo maestro del gremio. Incluso ella reconoció que sería un buen maestro y con eso por unanimidad, excepto por el propio Momonga, fue reconocido y elegido para ser el nuevo maestro de Ainz Ooal Gown, lo cual en todos los año que compartí con el, fue un maestro dedicado y siempre poniendo lo mejor de si para el bien del gremio, lo que hizo que su posición como tal fuera siempre renovada por unanimidad. Y con ello el gremio de los heteromórficos se convirtiera en uno de los diez mejores de todo Yggdrasil.

El gremio prosperaba, y ella paso a interactuar aun más con los demás miembros, como Ulbert Alain Odle al cual le enseño como actuar correctamente en sus interpretar de el "malo" de la historia y el le hizo ser fan de los villanos, por eso mi avatar tiene -500 de karma, osea extremadamente malvada. También interactúo con Momonga para diseñar a su NPC, [Actor de Pandora], más concretamente en la configuración de sus movimientos y sus expresiones, las cuales las hice ser muy exageradas como una pequeña broma a su maestro de gremio. También creo su propio NPC, Eclair Ecleir Eicler un Birdman en forma de pingüino Rockhopper o pingüino de penacho amarillo de nivel uno, que serviría como mayordomo asistente de Nazarick pero Ankoro Mocchi Mochi lo creo como una broma tragicómica, sobre un pequeño ser con una meta inalcanzable pero que nuca se daría cuenta de eso, esa meta es "conquistar Nazarick". Su pequeña creación en broma, dio mucha diversión para todo los miembros del gremio y por eso decidió no borrarlo, era muy adorable y daba mucho de que reír.

Paso muchos buenos momentos memorables como malos, pero al final fueron grandes momentos que nunca quisiera reemplazar. En Ainz Ooal Gown consiguió lo que siempre quiso un circulo social y verdaderos amigos, no era la única que pensaba eso, Yamaiko con nosotros tuvo la suficiente confianza de revelar su orientación sexual disidente y ser aceptada por todo el gremio, eso hizo que luego de eso ella revelo su bisexualidad, Peroroncino no pudo evitar gritar a los cuatro viento "¡Yuri!" para ser luego golpeado y perseguido por su hermana mayor, Bukubukuchagama. Fueron grandes momentos pero como siempre lo bueno no dura para siempre pero al menos lo disfruto lo mejor que se pudo, no se arrepiente de ningún momento que paso en el gremio y con sus miembros.

Las actualizaciones de los servidores era cada día meno frecuente y los poco que había era más de relleno, como si un día estuvieran muy aburrido y hicieran algo para pasar el tiempo, y lo que resulto de eso fuera puesto como una actualización, si, así de malo se veía. Entendiendo eso ya se imaginaran que la cantidad de usuarios vino en una caída récord y que eso fomentara aun más la falta de actualizaciones de Yggdrasil, con esto era inevitable que el final del mismo llegara pronto.

A pesar que de vecen cuando iniciaba sesión cada vez era menos frecuento y con lapsos de tiempo más prolongados y cuando finalmente lo inevitable llego, ya casi nunca le prestaba atención a Yggdrasil y en la vida real cada vez es más difícil la vida lo que hace que casi todo su tiempo este dirigido a poder sobrevivir dejándola casi sin tiempo libre. Cuando recibió en mensaje de Momonga de pasar los últimos instantes de Yggdrasil por los viejos tiempo, deseaba con todo su ser poder ir pero justo esa fecha tenía una de las pocas actuaciones que ella realizaba y no podía dejarla escapar. Aunque lo lamentaba mucho no podía ver a sus verdaderos amigos por hoy pero esperaba que en otro momento si pudiera, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que era muy poco probable que eso pasara pero no le hice caso.

Después de dar mi ultimo acto, se dirigió a su dormitorio temporal por esa noche, al llegar a el se fijo que hora era en el reloj digital, [23:59], casi medianoche y con gran tristeza por no poder ver a sus amigos de nuevo, se tiro a la cama para dormir después de un día entero de actuaciones, las cuales la dejaron muy agotada por eso se acostó a la cama casi se durmió al instante. Justo a la mediano cuando sin saberlo algo en el realidad paso, haciendo que para ella esta sería su última noche en su pequeña roca en el espacio al cual la humanidad a llamado tierra.

El mundo de Medunia, era un mundo compuesto por gran océano y un gran masa terrestre continental llamado Sinolpi, aunque otras masas de tierra más pequeñas siendo el más grande Galizar, que se encuentra en el oeste del continente principal y sobre el se encontraba Cahiza, tierra de espectros. Al este se encontraba el archipiélago de Sijomo, que se distribuía en dos islas principal y muchas islas secundarias que las rodeaban y al sur se encontraban las islas Mudurikias, la tierra de la muerte.

Las islas Mudurikias, Cahiza, el norte de Galizar y el norte de la península de Lacati que es parte de Sinolpi son territorios conocidos como las tierras de las sombras, donde habitan los últimos de los seres que hace solo una década casi sumergen a toda Medunia en su dominio, destruir la vida entera y derrotar a los dioses medunianos, ellos son los [Espectros]. Ellos nacieron de el fenómeno que fue conocido simplemente como la [Maldición], la que hacía que cuando un ser vivo falleciera dejará atrás un remanente espiritual distorsionado de ellos, no eran almas sino esencias. Estos seres albergaban en su naturaleza un odio total a los seres vivos pero su número y poder nunca fueron lo suficientemente grande para pasar de ser una amenaza menor, fácilmente combatido por los purificador.

En ese momento los espectros eran sólo entidades de puro instinto sin casi nada de inteligencia, pero pasando el tiempo algunos fueron adquiriéndola y ese fue el punto en donde todo cambio. Pues esta nueva cualidad permitió el surgimiento de una casta superior de espectros que liderará a su especie y con eso también nació la organización de ellos, tuvo sus etapas de maduración de su superestructura. La primero etapa fue constituida por los [Grades Espectros], que eran espectros inteligentes que lideraba bandas de espectros salvajes; luego pasaron a los [Senorxs Espectros] los que lideraban a un grupo grande de grandes espectros, de ellos pasaron a los [Caudillos Espectrales] los que gobernaban sobre los señorxs espectros y de ellos aparecieron los [Reyes Espectros] que fueron en un total de diez y que gobernaron a todos los espectros.

A pesar de su gran odio a los seres vivos, los espectros inteligente, se dieron cuenta que los necesitaban para que nacieran nuevos espectro y al darse cuenta de eso tuvieron que formular nuevas estrategias para fortalecer a su especie y permitir su supervivencia. En cuanto a los seres vivos, se les complicó su lucha contra los espectros pues dejaron de ser seres salvajes sin ningún tipo de estructura a seres capaces de pensar estrategias y engañar a los seres vivos. Esto terminó que los espectro aumentarán su número a niveles alarmantes pero sin que hubiera un fin del mundo, pues los espectros sabían que los necesitaban para su propia futuro pero eso cambio cuando surgieron los reyes espectros.

Los Reyes Espectro fuero hasta la fecha los espectros con más inteligencia, fuerza, poder, recursos y autoridad que han existido pero ellos no sólo fueron eso para los espectros. Para los espectros los Reyes fueron un ante y después, ante de ellos no existía la diplomacia entre ellos y constantemente los Caudillos entraban en conflictos uno control al otro o una alianza contra otro o una alianza contra otra alianza. Aunque existían alianza era más relaciones de sumisión que de relaciones cordiales, pero de esos conflictos interminables aparecieron diez que superaron a todos los demás y que a diferencia de los otros no lucharon entre si por ver quien era el superior, sino que cooperación entre ellos para fortalecerse y apoderarse del mundo de los espectros, eso fue el comienzo de los legendarios Reyes Espectro.

Pero los que los convirtió en seres que pudieron fácilmente ser rivales para los dioses fue el descubrimiento de la [Piedra]. La Piedra era un objeto extraño en forma de fragmento de un material negro que irradiaba un aura como niebla de color celeste espectral, esto objeto no era cualquier cosa, era el mismísimo responsable de la maldición. Y dándose cuenta de eso los jóvenes reyes dividieron su poder entre ellos y lo absorbieron convirtiéndolos en seres capaces de asesinar dioses pero poder no fue lo único que recibieron, sino que también algo que nunca se pensó posible, el poder de crear espectro sin un ser vivo previo. Con eso se rompió el equilibrio que había nacido de los espectro hacia los seres vivos, ya que ahora no los necesitaban más, y eso llevo a la liberación de todo el odio a la vida contenido por siglo de este "equilibrio". Roto el antiguo equilibrio la vida estuvo apunto de desaparecer si no hubieran intervenido los nueve dioses con sus canciones, los legendarios nueve héroes, los cuales derrotaron a los Reyes Espectro y rompieron la maldición.

Los Reyes no sólo se habían convertido en inmensamente poderoso con la Piedra, sino que también se habían vuelta en los sostenedores de la maldición, por eso tenían el poder de dar a nacer a nuevos espectros, y con su derrota la maldición sin la fuente que le da su energía se terminó extinguido. Es por eso que los espectro, a no poder aumentar su número se encuentra en vía de extinción, se vieron a refugiarse en determinados lugares, antes mencionados, para sobrevivir y ver su lenta extinción.

La estructura social y organizativa de los espectros también sufrió mucho, ya que se perdió la figura de Reyes y Caudillos, dejando solo a los Señores y Señoras como máxima posición de liderazgo. Estos no supieron que hacer y entraron en caos y guerras interna por la supremacía, lo que fue aprovechado por los seres vivo para reclamarles territorio hasta que estuvieron tan debilitados que se vieron obligados a retirar a zonas centrales, alegados de la vida.

Los seres vivos más avanzados de este mundo son los humanos medunianos, seres creados en la quinta Era, la Era de los dioses oscuros (Asgardianos), los cuales fueron derrotados por los los actuales dioses medunianos. Aunque los dioses oscuros fueron derrotados sus creación se le permitió seguir existir a cambio de su adoración total a ellos y así fue por el resto de las tres Eras venideras.

Los humanos son la única especie civilizada que existe en este mundo y por eso los único que han construido superestructuras y naciones en el continente aunque recién se esta recuperando de la devastación de la guerra contra los espectros.

En ese momento los seres humanos estuvieron todos unido bajo una sola bandera y estado, el Imperio de la Unión, la cual solo existió por la necesidad mutua de combatir y intentar detener su posible extinción, por eso no es sorprendente que haya sido un estado con un gobierno unitario (concentración de las decisiones en un solo centro, en este caso la Capital Imperial), totalitario y sumamente religioso. La religión es la institución más importante para el orden social vigente y para la supervivencia de la especie, ya que ellos son los mensajeros de dioses, y los únicos que sabían como hacer armas contra los espectros y como adiestrase en ellas, los los únicos que pueden formar a los Purificadores.

Los Purificadores son una orden de sacerdotes guerreros que dedican toda su vida a dos tareas, el culto a los dioses y enfrentarse contra los enemigos de ellos, esta ultimo nunca ha sido especificada pero al ser los espectros los principales enemigo de los dioses, le dicen que entrenan para combatirlos aunque también se los usa como una inquisición y policía secreta contra cualquier amenaza externa o interna. Esto los convierte en una de los grupos más respetado y temidos del imperio, a pesar de que trajeron mucho dolor a la población civil era justificado por las necesidad de la guerra y porque ellos eran los únicos que podían proporcionarla. El ejercito esta también organizado por ellos, sus soldados están entrenado para cumplir su comando sin dudo o consideración sobre las consecuencia que tendrán para otros o ellos mismo, simplemente son el soldado perfecto.

[Los Templos], la máxima autoridad de la estructura religiosa, le proporciona un equipamiento anti-espectro de fácil producción en masa. Este hecho concreto dio paso al nacimiento de la industria manufacturera primero en el la industria militar y más tarde el las demás cadenas de producción de la sociedad imperial. Los templos así se convirtieron en la principal institución fomentadora de las investigaciones y desarrollo tecnológica de este periodo pero aunque fuera una de las instituciones más abiertas sigue siendo una organización muy represiva y punitiva con el libre pensamiento.

Estas estructuras estuvieron legitimado por las necesidades de la guerra pero después de la victoria de los nueve héroes legendarios contra los Reyes Espectros, este sistema lentamente vio su caducación. Al principio todo fue felicidad por la victoria final contra su odiado enemigo pero su cantidad seguía siendo un problema, así que se formulo la creación de [Estados de Contención (verde)], los cuales serían el punta pie par la colonización de las nuevas tierras libre de espectro, este modelo funciono los primero tres año con mucho éxito, tanto que muchos de esos estado se volvieron el [Estados Satélites] del Imperio pero con la retirada general de los espectro, este modelo vio su fin.

Los últimos tres estados de contención que quedan se encuentra en Galizar, el norte de la península Olema (continental) y el sur de la península de Lacati, la que se encuentra en el continente se le conoce como Ayancupar, el que ocupan la península de Olama y Galizar es conocido como Jerkiado y el ultimo que se encuentra en Garzar es Ezaliado, este último es conocido como la última frontera y es donde la venerada campeona legendaria, Ezarla, a estado viviendo durante casi ocho de esta última década. Amargada con el imperio y los dioses, a los que culpa por la muerte de su única familia se retiro lo más lego que pudo de ellos pero eso no quita su dolor y soledad, aunque no se a quedado inactiva a estado ayudando a los el ejercito contra los últimos espectros que quedo, en su mayoría salvajes. Y en cuanto a Jerk, no se sabe muy bien su ubicación pero se dice que se retiro al este, concretamente al archipiélago Sijomo, para cumplir el deseo de su amada Ankoro de vivir pacíficamente y sin ningún conflicto.

Pero volviendo a lo anterior, sin espectros que impidiera el movimiento de la población en total libertad dio paso a una huida en masa de las franjas más marginales y empobrecidas del Imperio, que en su desesperación por sus condiciones de vida y la opresión del régimen imperial. Que a pesar de que ya no existe la amenaza que justifico su conducta seguía siendo la misma y eso junto al desarrollo industrial, causo un fenómeno nuevo en la sociedad del Imperio una sociedad con constante conflictos social. Ya ante había contradicciones pero nunca fue posible hacer algo para cambiarlo, y junto con la única respuesta que sabía hacer un régimen tan tosco como del Imperio, que es una sangrienta represión y persecución contra las protestas y huelgas, provoco un éxodo de estas franjas a los territorios no gobernados por el Imperio o a los Estados de Contención, que hace algunos años prácticamente se volvieron independiente tanto políticamente como económico de la autoridad central. Esto fue acusado por la guerra civil y posterior fragmentación del imperio en el Imperio oriental unido y la Unión de Reinos libres de Occidente, que destruyo el viejo orden pero no pudo imponer ninguno nuevo.

Este final del Imperio Unido fue causado por la crisis del viejo orden al no poder adaptarse a los nuevos contextos que estaban viviendo, un gobierno totalitario e inmovilista nunca hubiera podido dar respuestas correctas a una nueva situación que ellos no entendían y en ese contexto las cosas no se ponen calmas se radicalizan. En un lado estaba el viejo régimen y en el otro los partidarios de uno nuevo, los Conservadores y los Federales, la crisis y el contexto a solo cinco años de la victoria final, fue tan grabe que estas dos posturas antagónicas entraron el un conflicto bélico que termino en guerra civil. Al termino de ella, la que duro tres largos años, la sociedad como la economía quedo totalmente destruida y desarticulado, lo que puso fin al viejo imperio el cual se termino rompiendo en dos.

El imperio Oriental Unido (amarillo), el cual fue el bastión delos conservadores, el cual en poco más de un año se convirtió en un gobierno de carácter más federal y con cierta libertades, ya que en la guerra la vieja guardia fue totalmente diezmada y las nuezas generaciones al ver que era imposible con el viejo régimen sostenerse en el poder. Ellos tuvieron que dar ciertas concesiones para restaurar el orden, aunque no el que quisieron sino el que las circunstancias históricas, materiales y sociales le permitieron hacer, aunque para futuro se ve que los diferente partes de ellos se vuelvan reinos libres y soberanos uno del otro.

En cuanto a los Federales, que crearon la Unión de los Reinos Libres de Occidente (celeste), tuvo una parecida historia que los orientales solo que al revés, la crisis interna fue tan grande que fue inevitable que el federalismo no tuviera un posible futuro, las condiciones materiales y económicas no lo permitieron. Del sueño y esperanza paso a ser una pesadilla, otra guerra civil entre ellos se podía ver en un futuro inevitable, bueno lo fue hasta la llegado del auto proclamado [Restaurador] quien fue uno de los lideres federales más importante en la guerra y que ahora se levantaba como el único capas de restaurar el orden, y no defraudo pues el orden y estabilidad volvió a los reinos pero con el costo de su libertad, el federalismo y otros derechos que los federales lucharon por conseguir, todo ellos destruidos por uno de los suyo, el cual fundo un gobierno unitario y centralizado en su figura, haciendo nacer al Restaurador, rey de reyes o simplemente el Tirano Occidental. Una gran revolución traicionada desde dentro por su propia contrarevolución.

En una década el mundo de Medunia cambio más rápido que en milenios enteros y no se ve que estos radicales cambios se detengan en un futuro próximo pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se hubiera esperado o predicho los acontecimientos que les preparaba el futuro inmediato, pues el pecado de los dioses esta a punto de volver y muy posiblemente esta vez si sea el fin de la vida, ya que la diosa de los espectros volvía a casa, la suprema y ex campeona de los dioses de medunia, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi estaba de vuelta.

Plano celestial - hogar de los dioses medunianos

El hogar de los dioses de este mundo es una dimensión separado del mundo de los mortales y pequeña, formado por diez islas flotante en un espacio en blanco, nueve de ellas hace un círculo con una en el centro. Cada islas que conforma el círculo son los dominios privados de cada dios principal que conforma el panteón medunianos y la que se encuentra en el centro es la isla donde los dioses se reúnen, la isla del Consejo, en el cual se toman las más importantes decisiones, planes, reglas, etc que todos los dioses tienen que cumplir y hoy el salón del Consejo está activo.

(Suspiró) Yo Zerur rey de los dioses y dios de los cielos doy inicio a la sesión 14.907 del gran consejo- Dijo el rey de los dioses para iniciar la reunión, aunque un poco irritado ya que uno de los nueve asientos de la sala estaba sin su ocupantes, como ha estado desde hace diez años.

Este era el asiento de Ampia, diosa de la pureza, la cual no asistía al las sesiones del Consejo, desde el día que descubrió los verdaderos planes que tuvieron sus "hermanos" y "hermanas" con su campeón. Y no les a dirigido la palabra desde entonces, pues se siente traicionada por su familia y que había traicionado a su querida campeona, para ella no se merecía ese destina, nadie lo merecía pero Ankoro muchísimo menos. Ankono fue su primera campeona, tal vez la última, y se había encariñado mucha con ella, era la encarnación de todo lo que Ampia representaba y no deseaba gloria y fama, ella sólo quería una vida simple y humilde pero ese deseo fue destruido por los que, supuestamente, los tenía que cuidar y su diosa patrona no pudo hacer nada para evitar su injusto final.

Pero de eso hablaremos más tarde, ahora volviendo al Consejo.

Y como en las últimas ocho sesiones anteriores, Ampia a vuelta a no asistir- Zerur dijo lo obvio pero por protocolo tenía que decirlo.

Esto queda registrado, ahora iniciamos con los puntos del temario de esta sesión- Dijo el rey finalizando el discurso formal de incio y ahora iniciaba con lo que realmente le apremiaba.

Los temas a tratar son el balance general sobre el progreso de los mortales, que hacer con el asunto de la hermana Ampia y laa condición actual de los espectros - Dijo con un tono formal pero más relajado que antes, aunque el último punto le ganó un suspiro de agotamiento.

Podríamos decir que a habido una leve mejora, la cantidad de almas que pasan por mi reino se a mantenido a la baja en comparación al año anterior. Son buenas noticias pero no creo que ese sea la cuestión central que nos aqueja- Dijo Zanata con un tono elegante y con voz baja pero que aun todos y todas en el salón la pudieron escuchar.

Es verdad la tasa de mortandad a bajado desde que termino la guerra civil y el restauramiento del orden en las nuevas administraciones de los mortales, pero la cuestión es que la tasa de natalidad en comparación es menor a la cantidad de fallecidos. Actualmente estimo que por cada nueva flor (nacimiento) hay tres que van al reino de la hermana Zanata, aunque como dijo la hermana ese numero ante era cinco por cada nueva flor pero es más por que nadie esta falleciendo que por aumentos de nacimientos- dijo Fezilar con un tono triste, ya que como diosa de la vida ver que hay más muerte que nuevas vida le duele. Además es un problema que preocupe mucho a los dioses y diosas, ya que con menos mortales habrá menor cantidad adoradores y por ende menos plegaria para alimentar sus poderes divinos.

Bueno si algún dios de la guerra no usara tanto su influencia divina para meterse con la cabeza de los mortales, no tendríamos tanto problemas con ellos- Dijo Talama con un tono acusador a su hermana mayor, Somom. La diosa de la victoria no estaba nada contenta desde su "victoria final" nada bueno a pasado, los mortales están enfrascados en sus pequeñas disputas y se viven matando entre si y lo peor, para ella, sus amada y adorable hermanita, Ampia, no le a dirigido la palabra desde hace una década. Su pequeña hermanita la culpa, como a todos ellos, por lo que le paso a su campeona, la cual para su gran dolor, tuvo que ser sacrificada por un bien mayor pero eso no era la única causa de su actual "relación" con su hermanita.

Todos sabíamos que solo con un alma puro junto a la bendición de Ampia el plan tendría éxito pero también sabíamos que su hermanita nunca pero nunca hubiera accedido voluntariamente a este plan, su hermana era demasiada inocente para entender que solo sacrificando grandes se podría conseguir grandes cosa, por eso el verdadero plan nunca se le fue revelado. Aunque empezó a sospechar, ya que como a todos nuestros escogidos tenían un vinculo telepático profundo y ella empezó a ver que algunas cosas no cuadraban pero su confianza en su familia era superior a sus sospechas, para su el profundo dolor de su hermana mayor, Ampia nunca pensó que su propia familia la engañaría a ese nivel.

Cuando finalmente lo descubrir, y para el estupor de todos ellos, descubrió todos los detalles, lo cual nunca descubrieron como lo hizo, y desde entonce no les a vuelto a ver ni hablar con ellos, la última vez que su hermana mayor pudo hablar con ella, casi no la sale con vida, la ira de su hermana era mayor que a cualquier demonio o dios oscuro que ella habría enfrentado pero rápidamente paso a un estado de tristeza y dolor, Talama intento consolarla pero solo recibió un puñetazo y grito de ella ante de que se encerara en su isla para que ninguno de los dioses la haya vuelto a ver desde entonce. Ni perdón ni olvido.

Aunque no es la única que tiene esa política, la campeona de Talama, Ezarla, aunque no sabe de los planes de los dioses, como hermana mayor deAnkoro, ella le confió sus malestares cada vez que "purgaba" a uno de los reyes o caudillos espectrales y después de lo que le paso a ella, cuando el último rey cayo no le tomo mucho tiempo para deducir que lo que le había pasado a su hermana fue planeado por los dioses. Aunque no sabía todo los detalles, inmediatamente culpo a todos los dioses pero, para el gran dolor de su patrona y la de Ankora, culpo especialmente a Ampia y la diosa también se la hecho, eso destrozó a Talama de una forma que nunca supo posible.

Intento resolver sus problema de su campeona pero recibió su repudio y desde entonce intento alejarse todo lo posible de ellos, aunque siguió combatiendo a los espectros, y a pesar de su insolencia, Talama y los demás dioses la siguieron cuidando, ya que ello fue una de los mortales que no solo han servido lealmente a ellos sino que incluso los salvaron de su final. Eso dejo a los dioses con una deuda de honor, una deuda divina que tiene que ser saldada, pero ellos saben que esa deuda ante sus ojos jamás podrá ser saldada y Talama lo entendía perfectamente, si le hicieron eso mismo a su hermana ellas jamás perdonaría a los que lo hicieron y más iría en su caza pero, Ezarla, es mortal un mortal en caza de los dioses era ridículo (no me digan Kratos que el es un semi dios).

Pero ya nos hemos ido por las ramas, volviendo con los demás dioses.

¡COMO TE ATREVES DE ACUSARME DE ESA MANERA TAN DESCARADA, DIOSA MARIMACHO!. ¡YO CUMPLO CON MI FUNCIÓN DE DIOS DE LA GUERRA Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN!, ¡LA QUE ES RESPONSABLE ES AMPIA!, ¡POR UNA DÉCADA HA ESTA DESCUIDANDO SUS DEBERES Y SIN ELLA MI INFLUENCIA NO TIENE CONTROL!, ¡ELLA ES LA QUE ROMPIÓ EL EQUILIBRIO!, ¡ELLA ES LA CULPABLE QUE DESDE LA GRAN VICTORIA LOS MORTALES NO HAN TENIDO PROSPERIDAD!- Grito Somom indignado por las acusaciones de su hermana, que han sido frecuente desde que ellos tienen memoria pero el no tomara la responsabilidad de lo que, obviamente, es culpa de la diosa más joven del panteón.

¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO DE MI HERMANITA?, DIOS PRINCESO!- Grito la diosa de la victoria ante lo que que sentía que era un ataque injusto a su hermana menor, pues para ella los únicos culpables de lo que esta pasando es de ellos, su hermanita es solo una victima más de las decisiones que ellos han tomado. Incluso si fuera por un bien mayor, las consecuencias de sus actos se reflejo en su inocente hermanita.

¡¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?! DIOSA HOMBRE- El dios de la guerra le devuelve el grito a la diosa de la victoria, si hay algo que el dios de la guerra no puede tolerar son los insulto a su persona, no importa quien lo haya dicho sera castigado por eso.

¡YA ME ESCUCHASTE! DIOS AFEMINADO- Grito Talama en desafió a su hermano, ganándose un suspiro colectivo de agotamiento y fastidio de los demás dioses medunianos- No podemos pasar ni una sola reunión sin que ellos inicien alguno de sus pleitos- Pensaron al unisono todos los presente.

¡TE VOY A DAR UNA LECCIÓN QUE N...- El dios la guerra ya estaba listo, como Talama, para saltar y pasar de una pelea verbal a uno físico pero fueron callados por tres golpe consecutivo del báculo que portaba el rey de los dioses.

¡YA BASTA DE HACER ESTA ESCENA INFANTIL EN NUESTRA PRESENCIA!- Dijo en voz alta Zerur, reafirmando se autoridad y parar esta situación ante de que pasaran a mayores, lo cual ya ha pasado muchas veces para el gran dolor de cabeza del dios de los cielos.

El comenzó/ Ella comenzó- Ambos dioses se señalaron mutuamente, solo para recibir una mirada furiosa del rey de los dioses. La cual termina acallando por completo a ambos dioses.

No me importa eso, pero Somom tiene razón, Ampia ha estado descuidando sus deberes por mucho tiempo y tiene sus consecuencias- Dijo con tona calmado pero con una pizca de su ira anterior. La respuesta Zerur, hizo que Somom sacara pecho, y que Talama frunciera el ceño y que este apunto de contra argumentar esa respuesta pero el rey de los dioses siguió hablando antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

Pero también Talama tiene razón, vos no les ha puesto limites a tu propio poder sabiendo que no hay un contra peso que impido que esa influencia salga de control- Esto hizo que el dios de la guerra ganara un ceño fruncido en su delgado rostro y un poco de satisfacción para Talama.

Es verdad, ambos tienen su carga de responsabilidad pero Ampia se lleva la mayoría, sin ella el amor romántico no puede nacer y solo queda en deseo sexual nada más, eso nos lleva al problema que estamos discutiendo ahora mismo- dijo Curioco, agregando su punto de vista a la respuesta de su rey, aunque con una irritada Talama, la reunión siguió hasta que se acordó que redoblarían esfuerzos en mantener la paz de los mortales con buenas cosechas, buen clima, etc, y poniéndole limites a la influencia del Somom, para su gran fastidio. También se acordó buscar la forma de forzar a Ampia a salir de su aislamiento voluntario y que vuelva a cumplir sus deberes como diosa de la pureza y la bondad, aunque Talama esta muy segura de que este punto sería infructuoso.

Ahora pasemos al último tema de la sesión ¿Qué nuevas sabemos de nuestros enemigos?- pregunto del dios de los cielos ha sus hermanos.

Realmente no hay nada nuevo, su numero sigue siendo grande pero sin la maldición no podrán recuperar sus perdidas y pronto su numero bajara lo suficiente para que dejen de ser una amenaza para nadie- Dijo el dios de los conocimiento mientra ajustaba sus anteojos y con aire de satisfacción que fue compartida con los demás. Después de todo los espectros estuvieron a un pasa de acabar con ellos y ver que su derrota es total les trae mucha gozo.

Ciertamente aunque no es una novedad trae mucha alegría a nuestros alma saber eso. Yo solo puedo agregar que ninguna de las almas que ha descendido a mi reino ha dejado atrás el nacimiento de un nuevo espectro- Dijo la reina del inframundo con una leve pero notable sonrisa, la confirmación de lo anteriormente sabido trajo más calma a los dioses- Al menos algo esta resultando como fue planeado- pensaron todos.

Cierto pero puse este punto al último momento porque hace algunas horas empece a sentir una gran acumulación de energía espectral cerca de la frontera de norte del Imperio Oriental Unido, más específicamente el el reino nororiental de Sumcuchul, aunque es pequeño sigue siendo en un lugar fuera de los territorios comunes de los espectros- Informo el dios de los cielos a sus hermanas y hermanos, los cuales aunque no creían que fuera nada grave era mejor prevenir que curar, ya vieron las consecuencias de subestimar a sus enemigos dos veces, uno contra los dioses oscuros y otra contra los reyes espectros, y están decididos a no cometerlo una tercera vez.

Si yo también lo note pero fue insignificante en comparación con cualquiera de los reyes espectros lo más probables es que sea uno de los últimos caudillos espectros sobrevivientes que queden- Dijo Sirom con un poco de preocupación, ya que un que sea solo un caudillo espectro seguía siendo una gran amenaza para los mortales.

Si es así, con gusto enviare a algunas de mis campeonas para que se encarguen de el- Dijo Talama con un aire de confianza en ella- Si es un caudillo tendré que enviar a un equipo para que lidie con el- Pensó preocupada por su campeonas, si tan solo Ezarla no se hubiera enemistado con ello no tendría esta preocupación, un caudillo no sería nada más que un paseo para ella pero lamentablemente eso no es posible.

O pude ser que los espectro estén intentando crear otra tierra de sombra, si es ese el caso tendríamos que enviar a un escuadrón completo para liquidar a tantos espectros o simplemente dejarlos, aunque hagan otro colonia, sin la maldición su número no crecerá y como los demás con el tiempo se extinguirán- Dijo Somom sobre el tema, aunque era una energía grande fácilmente era comparable a los inicios de las demás "tierra de sombra" y ya que los espectros no se pueden multiplicar, si ponen sacerdotes y purificadores en sus fronteras con el tiempo su número se vería tan reducido que finalmente desaparecerían. También las que dejaran nacer otra de esta colonias seria bueno, en el punto de vista táctico, ya que el enemigo estaría concentrado en un solo lugar y no disperso, y el defendía este punto de vista, después de todo el tiempo es lo que un dios tiene de sobra.

Aunque primero sería mejor opción, enviar a un grupo de purificadores para ver lo que encuentra y de eso podamos tener alguna idea de lo que tener que hacer- Agrego a lo último la diosa de la victoria, después de todo para ganar una batalla se necesita primero que todo información para saber exactamente que hacer, tener planes sólidos y donde golpear más dura y donde no.

Casi todos los dioses estuvieron de acuerdo con esta opción aunque hubo uno de ellos, Curioco, que se sentía que algo no cuadraba. Como dios de todos los conocimientos sabía absolutamente todo lo que Medunia tenía en cuanto a conocimientos y el sintió esa acumulación de energía pero también sintió algo que para los demás no es perceptible, eso energía era grande pero dispersa, como si estuviera contenida y que por algunas abertura saliera un poco de ese poder. Y si eso es cierto, lo que estaban detectando no era ni la punta del iceberg y eso le preocupo mucho pero no tenía nada con que argumentar una corazonada- Tendré que investigar más a fondo cuando termine la sesión- Pensó el dios de los conocimientos.

Bueno esta decidido, enviaremos a un grupo de exploración para que determine la causa de la energía espectral y con eso concluye la 14.907 del Conse- Cuando el estaba por terminar de cerrar la sesión fue silenciado por algo que ninguno de ellos espero volver nunca en sus vida inmortal, niebla, niebla en el plano celestial, niebla color celeste fantasmal, [Niebla Espectral]. Los dioses estaban en shock ya que sabían que significaba este fenómeno, era un inequívoco signo de un solo hecho [La Maldición], la maldición de los espectros a vuelto y los dioses solo mudos se quedaron ante esto- No, no es posible/ Esto no puede estar pasando/ Esto es malo/ Inesperado/ No, no de nuevo/ Esto sera malo para las fiestas/ El sacrificio del campeón de mi hermanita fue en vano, ahora nunca nos perdonara- Eso fueron las corrientes de pensamiento de los dioses y diosas ante lo que están presenciando.

Esto es imposible- Dijo el rey de los dioses el cual rompió el silencio sepulcral que había caído en la sala del Consejo y cuando pensaba que nada podía ser peor, un gran estruendo sono. Los dioses se dirigieron afuera del el edificio donde descubrieron, para su horror total, que las paredes blanca de la dimensión celestial se había vuelto tan negra como el vació absoluto pero lo que los heló terror totalmente fue que de ella apareció una gigantesca figura.

Tenía seis brazos y cada uno de ellos llevaba una espada delgada y larga, dos pares de alas oscuras y parecía que su cuerpo era un vestido de doncella grande y decorado, pero fue su cabeza la que más horror y intriga causo ya que era un velo flotante sin cabeza que los sostuviera, este ser gigante que había aparecido en el plano celestial era obviamente un espectro y no auguraba nada bueno para ellos- ¿Qué carajo esta pasando?- Fue el único pensamiento que los dioses medunianos pudieron construir por los acontecimientos de la situación que estaban viviendo en este momento.

Norte del Reino Garzanio de Ezaliado - Frontera con la tierra de sombra de Garzar.

Nos encontramos en un terreno escabroso, característico del paisaje garziano, pero a diferencia del resto de la isla continente esta ubicación se encontraba desprovisto de toda fauna y vegetación. Esto es así ya que estas tierras se adentra en el territorio de los espectros donde nada vivo pude existir y mucho menos existir.

En estos terrenos monótonos, donde parce que esta congelado en el tiempo, algo o me mejor dicho alguien rompía con esa atmósfera esa persona era ni más ni menos que Ezarla, Campeona de Talama, Heroína Legendaria, Salvadora del mundo y Asesina de Espectros. Ella estaba equipada con su [Armadura Bendita] para prevenir la posesión por parte de los espectro y daño espiritual, ya que los espectros tienen la capacidad de realizar ataques que pueden dañar el alma de los vivos aunque hasta la fecha no se a escuchado o visto que el alma sea destruida por eso, pero si deja mucho daños a las victimas de estos ataques, heridas incurables ya que no son lesiones físicas sino espirituales.

Ella se encontraba en este hostil lugar a todo lo vida por una misión, dada por el alto mando del ejercito de Ezaliado, esa misión era de clase naranja (muy peligroso). Que trataba de búsqueda y destrucción de objetivo, aunque eso por si solo no sonaba tan difícil pero era el objetivo el cual hacia que esta misión fueran tan peligroso. El objetivo que estaba buscando era un espectro de clase [Gran Espectro] que hace algunas meses había espesado, junto a su banda de espectros menores, atacar y destruir asentamientos ezaliadones cercanos a la frontera con la tierra de las sombra.

Por los pocos sobrevivientes, que el Gran Espectro dejo apropósito, sabe que este espectro se llama Ogress, y que la a desafiado a ella, la a retado a un duelo con ella también le dio un punto de encuentro donde el la esperaría para luchar. Ella y sus superiores saben que es una trampa pero saben que si los reyes espectros no pudieron con ella, este espectro que posibilidades reales tendría contra ella y por este hecho ella sola se dirigió al punto de encuentro para derrotar esta amenaza para los civiles ezalianos.

No era arrogancia, ella sabía que sus propias limitaciones y por eso mismo sabía que un gran espectro no era rival contra ella, ella había enfrentado a numerosos Caudillos Espectros y a salido victoriosa en todas esos enfrentamientos. Pero por es fama o infamia por parte de los espectros, es muy seguido que espectros lo suficientemente arrogantes o tontos la vinieran a retarla, creyéndose lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarla aunque siempre termina con ellos purificados, y ella vivita y coleando.

Aunque es agotador para ella ser la única con la suficiente capacidad en el reino para enfrentar a espectros de alto nivel, al menos le pagan bien y le da un pequeño alivio a su alma en pena. Todas y todos piense que ella sigue haciendo esto por que "mientra existan los espectros su lucha no tendrá fin", aunque es mi poético y rosa con lo legendario esa no es la razón por la cual sigue combatiendo a los espectros cuando fácilmente podría retirarse como su hermano de arma.

La verdadera razón por la que sigue en carrera, es que es la única manera de traerle alivio a el gran dolor que a tenido por una década, la muerte de su amada hermana adoptiva, Ankoro. Ella nunca lo supero su perdida, porque sentía responsabilidad por su injusto final ya que ella en todo su viaje en su "sagrada misión divina" noto que su hermanita sentía mucho dolor, que intentaba disimular pero ante los ojos expertos de Ezarla era imposible.

Al ver su dolor, intento ayudarla pero ella negaba incluso que tuviera alguna molestia, siguió insistiendo pero ella no cedió ni dijo nada más de ese tema y a pesar de su preocupación ella respeto su decisión, pensando que cuando estuviera lista aceptaría su ayuda, una decisión que hasta estos días se arrepintió totalmente de haberla tomado. Pues tuvo que ver, como su hermanita seguía sufriendo en soledad y con eso sumado a cambios repentinos de su personalidad o estado de animo, si ella hubiera sido alguien norma pensaría que ella estaba mostrando signo de demencia o que estaba embarazado, lo cual si hubiera sido esa última ella hubiera matado al mal nacido que se atrevió a tocar a su inocente hermanita.

Pero siendo ella y conociéndola, ninguna de esas opciones podían ser correcta pues Ankoro era, a a pesar de su inocencia, una guerrera capas y preparada por lo que afrontamos, aunque la muerte de nuestro compañeros y compañeras de armas nos afecto, ella sabía que su hermanita podía aguantarlo. Y la segundo era imposible, era Ankoro por los dioses, ella más inocente que un bebe recién nacido y tan pura como la nieve recién caída. Era imposible esa opción aunque más tarde hubiera sido alguna de esas que lo que realmente estaba pasando con su pequeña hermanita.

Si hubiera sabido lo que estaba apunto de pasar, ella incluso hubiera desafiado a todos y todas las divinidades para impedirlo, para ella un mundo sin ella era un mundo que no valía luchar. Para Ezarla su hermanita se había vuelto su mundo, su inspiración, su fuerza, era la razón por la cual seguía resistiendo a rendirse a la miseria de su vida y le dio esperanza, luz en su mundo de sombras. El sueño de su Ankoro, era esa luz, un sueño tan simple pero que podía dar una gran fuerza a su portador y que, Ezarla, luchaba para verlo cumplido.

Y al final, solo pudo ser un espectador de como su vida era aplastada en el momento paresia que más cerca estaba por ser cumplido y para descubrir lo que estaba aquejando a su hermana, de la forma más inesperada y shockante que pudo ser. Que tu enemigo jurado te revele que fuiste usada y traicionada de la forma más ruin que alguien pude hacer, por la espalda. Sus dioses, por los cuales habían dado todo y con quienes pensábamos que podían confiar plenamente, se revelan como traicioneros y manipuladores que habían aprovechado su desesperación para usarnos, como un conejo persiguiendo una zanahoria atada a una varilla en su espalda.

Aunque no lo quiso aceptar al principio, pero esa era la repuesta era la única respuesta lógica a todo lo les había pasado y cuan finalmente lo pudo aceptar, solo ira y rabia pudo sentir. Pero ya era tarde para hacer algo, nada podía hacer para que su hermana volviera pero eso no significo resignación, solo que fue razonable aunque ella tomo represalias contras ellos. Se negó a responder les cualquiera de sus peticiones, repudió a su diosas patrona y un odio profundo a la diosa patrona de su ya fallecida hermana. Pero a los que realmente odiaba con toda su alma era a los espectros, los seres que al final era los causante de que su hermana no este con ella y, ya que no puede enfrentar a los dioses, saco todo su odio en masacrar a todos los espectros que encontrara.

Pero en su vida no era solamente odio y rencor, tenía una pequeña luz en su vida, su hija Lianassa de siete años de edad, fruto de un error. En los primeros años después de la "victoria final" ella paso de bar en bar, ahogando sus penas en alcohol y en una de esas noche, se termino acostando con un desconocido y como resultado termino embarazado. A pesar de que fue inesperado, la obligo a darle orden de nuevo a su vida y sacarla de su holló de penas que estuvo esos primeros años después de "eso", la perspectiva de tener una futura familia le devolvió la luz a su vida. No pudo salvar a su hermanita pero si cumpliría una de sus meta, tener una hija y darle un vida mejor que el que ella vivió. Con eso en su corazón se dio como deber cumplir ese sueño y ser feliz, como Ankoro hubiera querido.

Su deseo era que su hija tuviera en mismo nombre que el de su hermana pero en ese momento las normas religiosas de los templos era muy fuertes y una de ellas era que, según el mes de nacimiento solo unos determinados nombres se le podía dar a los recién nacidos y lamentablemente en el mes de su nacimiento el nombre que deseaba no estaba entre ellos y tuvo que optar por los disponibles. El cual el único disponible era el nombre de mi antigua instructora militar, la cual fue como su "figura materna", hasta que fue asesinada en el frente contra los espectros, a pesar de ser muy de mal genio la amo... de cierta manera y si no podía usar el nombre de su difunta hermanita podía usar el de su difunta "madre".

Punto de vista Ezarla

Me encuentro nuevamente en la tierra de las sombra o como prefiero decirle el "poso infernal", para destruir a otro maldito espectro lo suficientemente idiota para desafiarme, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba o mejor dicho la ponía furiosa era el método en que este Gran Espectro le envió este desafió. Más de trescientos cincuentas siete civiles y cincuenta tres militares había sido asesinados, un total de cuatrocientos diez personas en tres pueblos fronterizos en menos de cuatro meses y dejando solo dieciocho sobrevivientes, muy mal heridos y traumados de por vida por lo que se vieron obligados a vivir.

Ese Ogress se a ganado una purificación muy pero que muy dolorosa- Dije en voz baja aunque siendo franca quien me escucharía, no es como si hubiera nadie más. En ese momento dos espectros menores salieron de la tierra a alta velocidad, si fuera novata estaría bien jodida pero lamentablemente para ellos, se enfrenta a mi. Y ante de que pudieran hacerme algo, desenvaine mi espado de doble filo bendecida y partir a la mitad a ambos espectros para que más tarde se desintegraran (como los Huecos de Bleach), significando su purificación.

Después de un rato, esperando a que otros salieran, y al ver que nada más saltaría a atacarme volví a poner mi espado, [Castigo y Perdón] en su funda para proseguir mi camino al punto de encuentro y terminar con el bastardo que me mantiene alejada de mi pequeña princesa (hija)- Solo pensar en mi pequeña mi alma siente paz... Ojala que Ankoro estuviera para que mi nena conociera a su gran tía pero eso nunca pasara- Empece a fruncir el ceño y apretar mis maños con fuerza por la ira que sentía, al recordar todo lo que su amada hermana nunca podrá ver y por todos los hermosos momentos que pudo haber tenido con su preciosa hija- ¡Cálmate! atraeré a muchos espectros con mi negatividad si no me controlo, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala- Me dije a mi misma para tranquilizarme pero me pueden comprender ¿no?.

¡A la mierda todo! ¡Por mis ovarios que me CALME! ¡Necesito matar algo ahora! ¡VENGAN ESPECTROS DE MIERDA, QUE LES HA LLEGADO LA HORA!- Grite al páramo desierto que me rodea y no tuve esperar mucho para saciar mi sed asesina, ya que mi negatividad atrajo inmediatamente a dos docena de [Espectros Menores], dos pares de [Doncellas Espectrales] y un par de [Dementores] (Harry Potter), al verlo no pude soltarle una sonrisa depredadora, la presa callo en la trampa y es hora que el depredador juegue un poco con su comida.

Los primero en moverse fueron los espectros menores, seguramente pensando que por su número podrían abrumarla pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de su error aunque ya era tarde. Ya había desenvainado mi espada y mi hoja no me fallo, en unos momentos diezme el asalta de los pequeños espectros.

Me lance al ataque, los espectros menores era solo puro instintos sin nada de pensamiento, así que la estrategia contra ello era simple, aprovechar que siempre se lanza al ataque esperando que su número abrume pero eso mismo fue su perdición, mi hoja con unos pocos movimientos precisos arrasó con ellos. Los demás, un poco más listo, pensaron a rodearme y cuando estaba en posición saltaron todos al mismo tiempo, rápidamente di un gran salto para esquivar el ataque y enseguida ataque a una doncella espectral apuñalándola en el pecho para luego cortándola y purificandola para luego dirigir mi atención a un dementor que intento un ataque sorpresa.

Enseguida levante mi hoja y aproveche el impulso de su ataque para partirlo en la mitad y purgandolo en el acto, enseguida dos doncellas espectral intentaron atacarlo por la espalda. Me tomaron por sorpresa pero solo por un momento, pero rápidamente me adapte y contra ataque para apuñalarla a uno de ellas aunque no la pude purgar, solo la herí. A pesar de ello, ella siguió junto a su compañera su ataque con el dementor y la otra doncella sumándose al asalto pero no importe, active mi bendición de Talama y mi velocidad corporal aumento a niveles sobrehumanos. Y con eso pude realizar barios cortes precisos a cada uno de ellos purgando a todos ellos y terminando la batalla o mejor dicho masacre unilateral, con eso guarde mi espada y ya calmada, volví a seguir mi camino para cumplir mi misión.

Impresionante, muy impresionante, ¡Realmente impresionante! Sin duda tu reputación no es exagerada pero era esperable para una de las más infame campeona de los dioses de la vida jejejeje Sera hermoso cundo te asesine, mi nombre se convertirá en leyenda jejeje...- Dijo un voz nueva y tenebrosa atrás de mi, no pude rodar mis ojo- Si querías convertirte en leyenda, apuñalame primero y luego da tu gato discurso malévolo (suspiro) aunque no importa realmente, igual hubiera esquivado tu ataque fácilmente, si pude con la reina hacedora de viudas los ataques de este patético espectro arrogante no son nada- Pensé cansada por la arrogancia y estupidez de estos ineptos, ignorando la palabrerías que estaba vomitando desde hace diez minuto- Si quieres a alguien para hablar hazte amigo o ve a un psicólogo- Pensé irritada por este tarado, que me contaba la historia de su "vida" de espectros- Juro que si no termina ya su purificación sera realmente agonizante y despiadada- Me estaba empezando a enojar, lista para simplemente desenvainar mi hoja, saltar y descuartizarlo a este cosa.

... Y por eso, yo Ogress, el más grande de todos los grandes espectros y futuro rey espectral te derrotare y con eso mi camino a la sima estará asegurado- Por fin termino, ya estaba aburriéndome y apunto de purgar lo sin compasión.

Ahora que le pudo dar un buen vistazo pude notar que este espectro no era un nativo de Galizar, parecía más probable que fuera nativo de Shugimanata (archipiélago deSijomo), tenía la vestimenta típica de esa región y llevaba como rostro una mascara de Oni con largos cuernos. Su cabello era abundante y largo cubriendo toda su parte superior, haciendo que pareciera una joroba y con muchos mechones de el sobresaliendo de el, sus mano eran esqueléticas con largos dedos que terminaba en puntas filosas. Sin duda debe tener sus años pero eso no lo hace un gran desafió para mi, lo único que tengo que preocuparme son esa garras que tienen de color rojizo, muy seguramente con propiedades nocivas a la vida. Aunque no sera un gran problema no tengo que confiarme, la arrogancia es la receta del fracaso.

Si, si, si, lo que sea, ahora vas a venir o tengo que ir por vos, sabes tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tus palabrerías, así que si podes terminar ya, para que puede purificarte y volver a mi casa- Le dije con un tono aburrido, sabiendo que sería un ataque de su ego y que reaccionaria violentamente a esto pero para mi sorpresa no trago el anzuelo.

JAJAJAJA Tanta arrogancia, eso mismo sera tu perdición y yo seré el que le de fin a tu vida y la de tu hija, campeona de TALAMA- Ahora si que estoy enojada pero no voy a caer en sus provocaciones- Me equivoque, este no es el típico espectro el sabe sobre de mi, tengo que tener cuidado con el- Con eso en mente, me puse en postura y volví a desenvainar la hoja de mi espada.

Excelente, excelente, comencemos entonces guerrera de la vida JAJAJA- Dijo arrogantemente mientra un aura rojiza lo envolvió y una flores fantasmales de color roja aparecieron a su alrededor empezando a soltar partículas del mismo color en el área.

En ese momento empece a sentirme débil, inmediatamente salte alejándome de el y sus flores, sabiendo que era una técnica [anti-vida]- Hace mucho que no veo un espectro que sepa técnicas, eso eleva su nivel a color rojo. No es un espectro típico tuvo que ser algún señor espectro en la era de los reyes espectros, tengo que tener mucho cuidado- Reflexione sobre esta inesperada situación.

Sorprendida, tendría que estarlo es mi técnica especial [Campo de Muerte Carmesí] dada por el mismísimo Rey de la Voz de la Muerte, mi señor- Dijo, juro que si pudiera sonreír estaría ahora con una que le daría envidia al gato del país de las maravillas, pero eso no es lo importante lo importante es que el me a confirmado que es un ex sirviente de un rey espectral y si eso fuera poco, súmale que es del más peligroso y listo de ellos- maldita sea- No pude evitar maldecirme a mi misma por lo confiada que fui, caí redonda en su trampa.

Y para empeorar la situación, una horda de cientos de espectros menores, doncellas, dementores, [Sombras], [Pesadillas] y [Guerreros Espectros] aparecieron de la nada y me rodearon, haciendo un circulo encerrándome sin posibilidades de escape de este ex sirviente y de su campo de flores carmesí- Esto es malo- Pensé viendo mi contexto actual, aunque podría ser complicado derrotar a todo estos pero el problema era que estaba debilitando me aun ritmo alarmante- Maldita seas, tengo que purgar lo rápido o esta vez no la contare- Pensé mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico por mi elevada posibilidades de muerte- No, no caeré aquí, por mi hija, por Ankoro, no caeré en este poso, viviré y cumpliré el sueño de mi hermana- Recobre mi convicción pero aun me maldije, no había traído mi espada divina, [Gran Voluntad, con ella tendría posibilidades de salir con vida pero no pensé mucho en ello.

Ya estaba lista para luchar, si caigo hoy no lo are sin llevarme a estos malditos espectros con migo, cuando Ogress y su horda estaban por iniciar su ataque solo pude pensar en una sola persona- Lo siento mi princesa, mama no podrá volver- Sentí una lagrima en mi ojo izquierdo correr.

No pienso caer en la oscuridad sin luchar ¡Así que venga remanentes!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas a la horda espectros.

jajajaj desafiante hasta en tu propio final, yo Ogress ex asistente personal de su majestad el rey de la Voz de la Muerte te recordare jajajaja- Cuando estaba apunto de iniciar su lucha final, algo inesperado para todos paso, el cielo empezó a nublarse con un tono negro y antinatural con un tono celeste espectral.

Era un fenómeno que no había visto en una década y que verlo solo me heló el alma- No, no es posible., es imposible- Pensé sabiendo lo que significaba, la Maldición estaba de nuevo, senti que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- Todo nuestros esfuerzos y sacrificios fueron para nada, la muerte de mi hermanita fue para nada- Mi ira me lleno pero no pude seguir en las nubes por mucho tiempo ya que recordé en que situación estaba y me prepare en la lucha.

Y para mi grata sorpresa todos y todas o todes, no se si los espectros tienen genero, estaban ocupados viendo el cielo casi como si estuvieran maravillados por lo que veían. Pensé rápidamente, use toda mi bendición divina en mis piernas para dar un súper salto y así poder escapar por lo que vi fue un salto de cinco kilómetros, el aterrizaje fue todo menos suave y seguro- Eso dolió- Pensé para luego sentir aun más de mis costillas y pierna derecha, seguramente me rompí algo. De uno de mis bolsillos de mi falda acorazada, saque un rastreador para luego activarlo para que el ejercito supiera que necesito que me busquen y con eso, por estar tan agotada, usar las bendiciones eran muy agotador; solo pude quedarme viendo el cielo. Ver el cielo, solo para ver esa asquerosas nubes negras con celeste espectral me hizo llenar de rabia.

¡Maldita sean todos los dioses!- grite aunque no tan alto, estaba exhausta- TODO POR NADA- No pude evitar pensar provocado por lo que estaba contemplando pero mi corriente de pensamiento fue cortado cuando de las nubes empezó a emerger una figuro o imagen. Era un espectro, un gigantesco espectro, tenía seis brazos envuelto en vendas y cada uno de ellos llevaba una espada delgada y larga, en su espalda dos pares de alas tan negras como la noche emergían y su cuerpo estaba cubierto vestido de doncella grande y bien decorado, pero fue su cabeza la que la intriga le causo ya que era solamente un velo flotante sin cabeza, cráneo, mascaro o otra cosa que los sostuviera.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que la conocía pero estaba seguro de que jamas de los jamases la había visto- ¿Qué carajo esta pasando? ¿Qué es ese espectro en el cielo? y ¿Por qué le resultaba familiar- Pensé con incertidumbre pero pronto lo descubriré y desearía que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Punto de vista de Ogress

Por fin veo mi sueño hecho realidad, nuestra jurada enemiga, la responsable de que nuestra era de ora llegara a su fin, la culpable de que nuestra especie este en vía de extinción, la que asesino a nuestros reyes, a nuestros amos apunto de conocer su final. Aunque me costo muchos espectros y tiempos todo eso rindió frutos.

Ezarla se encontraba rodeada por mis lacayos y debilitada por mi técnica- No había forma de que pudiera escapar de su juicio final jajaja- Pensé alegremente con mucha ilusión sobre el resultado de su plan maestro para vengar a su señor y los demás reyes espectros.

Desde que descubrí que la campeona de la diosa de la victoria se había trasladado a Galizar, empece a idear un plan para asesinarla y luego a su hija. Ella nos quito todo, nuestra lideres, nuestra prosperidad, nuestro futuro y por ella ahora no somos más que animales salvajes que luchamos entre si, acelerando nuestra extinción la cual ya es totalmente humillante y atroz. Pasar nuestros últimos días en terrenos o campos de concentración, donde solamente esperamos nuestra muerte en una lenta agonía.

Yo acepte este destino pero no me rendí al destino, si nosotros caemos me asegurare de llevarme con nosotros a los responsables de eso. Así es como me puse una meta y con eso mi plan para llegar a ese fin, comenzando con la más peligrosa de los asquerosos campeones sobrevivientes de los dioses de la vida, Ezarla.

Ente ella y Jerk, ella es la más peligrosa porque era única que sigue activa, mientras que el otro se retiro a una vida pacifica, osea que es la que más filo tiene sus habilidades y si eliminara a Jerk ella estaría alerta. Y seguramente buscando venganza por su camarada caído y potencial peligro para su cría, por eso es más prudente liquidar a la que más problemas pude causarle a futuro y aniquilar a su descendencia. Aunque eso no significa que e descuidado del otro, se perfectamente donde esta y cuando termine con ella, el caerá bajo mis mano sin mayores dificultades.

Su plan contra ella, es inflar su ego hacerla sentir invencible lo que la llevara a bajar su guardia, eso lo hice mediante a patéticos espectros que apena se les puede llamar [Grandes Espectros] para que se enfrentara a ella y claramente liquidando a esos inútiles, lo que ayuda a darle seguridad y también para deshacerme de esos elementos que podrían darle problema para futuro. Después de todo, era seres codiciosos, tontos pero algunos muy astutos que si les dejo crecer podrían volverse una amenaza para mi liderazgo en nuestras tierras o como los vivo las llama tierras de las sombras y ahora años de trabajo se han materializado el día de hoy

Ezarla se confió, trajo su equipamiento de nivel medio y fue tanto su seguridad que me intento provocar, solo pude gozar de esto, mi plan funciono a la perfección y ver como se empezó a palidecer y soltar una lagrima al darse cuenta que cayo en sus manos, las manos del último caudillo espectral que queda, fue todo un gozo y alegría infinita ver este día.

No pienso caer en la oscuridad sin luchar ¡Así que venga remanentes!- Su grito de desafió, en un obvio intento de tapar su desesperación solo me daba más y más gozo.

Jajajaj desafiante hasta en tu propio final, yo Ogress ex asistente personal de su majestad el rey de la Voz de la Muerte te recordare jajajaja- Me divirtió tanto que no pude evitar presentarme y ver su reacción valió la pena, si la recordare por todo la alegría que me trajo en su final y cuando finalmente estaba apunto de iniciar el ataque para darle su final, algo inesperado paso. Los cielos se nubló de un color negro profundo junto a algo que encendió algo que hace mucho no había tenido, esperanza, esperanza de un futuro, esperanza de que los espectros tengan un futuro. Eso fue porque junta a las nubes había una luz celeste que solo podía significar una cosa, [El Origen] había vuelto y me dejo en shock para rápidamente pasar a jubilo y no fui el único mis hermanas y hermanos también estaban en mi mismo estado.

Pero fuimos sacado de nuestro jubilo cuando de repente un ruido como el de una explosión, que justo se originaba en donde antes estaba Ezarla, la cual ya no estaba. Me puse furioso, se había escapado, de alguna forma logro escapar- Mierda viva- maldije por mis adentros por este hecho pero eso no me quito mi alegría de ver El Origen había vuelto y con eso muchas posibilidades para el futuro. Pero ante de que pudiera formular algún plan por esta situación otra vez fue sorprendido por algo en el cielo aunque esta vez era por una figura que se estaba materializando en el.

Hermosa- Dije con voz baja y tímida al ver la belleza que se había aparecido en el hermoso cielo que El Origen nos dio. Tenía seis hermosos brazos degradado con espadas largas en cada una de sus manos, como una verdadera guerrera; y en su espalda salían cuatro alas tan negras como el hermoso cielo de hoy también su vestimenta mostraba belleza y poder pero era su rostro lo que le llamo la atención o mejor dicho la falta de rostro, pues su cabeza solo estaba hecho de un velo pero eso no disminuye su belleza solo le agrega un toque de misterio seductor.

Al verlo solo pude pensar algo- ¿Quién es ella?

Sur del continente de Sinolpi, Reino de Watweviti/ Unión de Reinos Libres de Occidente (URLO)

En el reino más austral de la URLO y realmente de todo el mundo vivo, un reino con un paisaje bastante rocoso y de pastizales de hierva dura por el clima seco de la zona, el viento es muy fuerte en este región pero cerca de los las fallas geográficas como sierras se pueden ver arboladas a sus pies, protegidas por los vientos por ellas estos arboles han podido crecer sin problemas.

Este reino, ex estado de contención, siempre fue de escaso población, cubriendo un área de 1.073.060 km² y en su mayor nivel de población fue de solo quinientos mil cuatrocientos vente (500.420) personas pero después de la guerra civil, la proclamación de la formación de la U.R.L.O y la campaña militar de pacificación del Restaurador, Julsolio Mirgüe de la Rosal, que restauro el "orden" en la Uníon mediante la violencia sistemática y el control unitario de todos los reinos que formaban parte de la U.R.L.O, la población de watwevitana se redujo a menos de cuarenta mil novecientos cincuenta tres (40.953) habitantes actuales y el la mayoría de ella (60%) se encuentra en la capital del reino, Vitmur.

Eso hecho, da una situación de profunda despoblamiento en un inmenso territorio, esto deja mucho espació libre y en una de las parte más deshabitadas en el pie de una de las muchas sierras con su arbolada se encontraba una pequeña cabaña. No era mucho, una casa simple de un solo cuarto con una cama, una cocina de leña y otros artículos necesarios para sobrevivir, fuera de el un huerto bien cuidado y al lado de su casa un pequeña bomba manual para sacar agua de los manantiales subterráreos.

La casa era simple, nada que digiera que hay algo o alguien importante viviendo en ese lugar pero las apariencias engañan pues su propietaria no solo era importante para este reino o la nación sino para toda medunia. Su habitante era una joven que no aparente tener más de veinticuatro años de edad pero no lo es, esta "joven" era ni más ni menos que Ampia, la diosa meduniana de la pureza y la bondad. La cual desde hace una década se negó a volver al plano celestial y ver o hablar a sus hermanos/as, sellando su isla y refugiándose en el mundo mortal en el lugar más aislado que encontró.

Desde entonce ha estado viviendo como una simple mortal sin usar ninguno de sus poderes para facilitarse su existencia en la tierra de la vida, como castigo por sus errores, una forma de espiar sus pecados. En su corazón nunca pudo encontrar el perdón para ella por no poder impedir que su campeona haya sido sacrificada por un "bien mayor" y mucho menos encontró el perdón de sus hermano en especial a su hermana mayor, Talama.

Todavía esta muy dolida por la traición de su familia pero su hermana fue la que más le dolió, por milenios ella y su hermana tuvieron un gran vinculo fraterno y de confianza, creyó que era imposible, ni se lo podía pensar, que la engañarían y mucho menos a ese nivel. Esto fue lo que finalmente hizo que no pudiera quedarse en el plano divino, no se sentía cómoda en un lugar donde no podía confiar en nadie y quería estar solo por un tiempo, lejos muy lejos de su familia.

Su dolor la segó de que sin ella el mundo sería afectado negativamente, sin la bondad que daba los mortales eran más receptivos a caer en el odio y los males que la sociedad tienen sin que hubiera algo que lo frenar o controlar, y sin ella el deseo sexual no se convertía en amor, sin eso las futuras parejas se volvieron frágiles y la base del orden social vigente, la familia se encuentra en crisis. Cuando eso sucede la sociedad, sin uno de sus principales pilares, entra en crisis, la crisis polariza a la población, la polarización genera odio, resaltando las desigualdades y las injusticia del sistema y cuando ese hecho se vuelve del conocimiento común, la revolución era inevitable y eso le paso al Imperio Unido.

Pero su falta de presencia, también afecto que después de la revolución o guerra civil, según a quien le preguntes; el orden nuevo que se estableció se volvió igual o peor que el orden anterior, aunque a ella, cegada por su sufrimiento emocional, poco o nada este hecho.

Ella a estado viviendo en este lugar de la forma como hubiera querido Ankoro, vive de lo que produce, cultiva y recolecta en esta tierras, una vida auto suficiente y libre de la oscuridad de las ciudades.

Punto de vista de Ampia

Estaba recolectando algunas verduras de mi huerto para comer hoy, no es que lo necesitara pero me gusta darme el disfrute de una buena comida. Desde que me instale aquí, e podido disfrutar de estas pequeñas cosas como la comida que yo misma cultive o observar el paisaje tranquilo que rodea mi humilde morada. E estado aquí durante poco tiempo, una década, lo que para una diosa como ella es poco o nada.

Pero eso realmente no importa, este pequeño periodo de tiempo es hasta ahora a sido los mejores días de su inmortal vida, esto me hizo dar cuenta de la infeliz vida tuve en el plano celestial. En el reino de los dioses nunca encaje, todos eran pura competencia, desconfianza y rencores entre ellos, ella nunca le gusto pero lo termino aceptando creyendo que era lo natural y no hice gran cosa por cambiarlo, pero estar aquí me dio una paz y tranquilidad que desde que tengo memoria no e vivido- Es por eso que su querida campeona quería vivir así- Pensé deteniendo mi recolección para sentarme en la tierra de mi huerto- Mi campeona, Ankoro- Volví a pensar en la mortal con la que más me lleve bien, tuvimos conversaciones y congeniamos mucho mientra intentaba consolarla. Ya que experimento el horror y dolor de ver lo peor que los espectros e incluso los seres vivo pueden mostrar y junto al ver a sus compañeros, que por la situación de viva o muerta que pasa forjo fuertes vínculos con ellos, morir uno a una por los Reyes o por los desafíos para llegar a ellos.

Para un alma tan pura como tenía su campeona fue realmente una agonía y como buena patrona hable con ella, darle consejos y escucharla para que pudiera liberar todo ese dolor. Cuando empece a conversar con ella, me esperaba a alguien destrozada y sin esperanza pero ese no fue el caso, me encontré a alguien con mucha fuerza de voluntad y llena de esperanza, esperanza de que un mañana distinto era posible.

Mientras estuve con ella no pude evitar preguntar de donde sacaba esa fuerza para seguir adelante y me contó de su sueño, en ese momento no entendí como algo tan simple podía dar tanta fuerza pero no lo cuestione, la apoye y le dije que ese día llegaría, ganándome una sonrisa de ella. Ese fue nuestra última conversación, nunca pensé que sería mi última vez que la vería, al ser su diosa patrón estaba conectada espiritualmente y junto a nuestro contactos prácticamente me permitía saber lo que esta sintiendo o pensando. Es por eso cuando sentí el terrible dolor de mi campeona, lo sentí como si fuera propio y ante de que pudiera hacer algo para descubrir lo que le estaba pasando a mi campeona, me llego a la mente, por medio de nuestra conexión, la razón de su dolor tanto físico como mental.

Tener que descubrir que había sido engañada, usada y traicionada por mis propios hermanas y en especial de mi hermana mayor fue todo menos indoloro, jamás en toda mi existencia me sentí tan enfadada con tanta rabia y cuando mi "hermana" vino a excusarse la golpeé, me sentí muy avergonzada por eso y por eso no pude ver su cara, cuando quise disculparme ella ya se había ido. Había roto su último vinculo que la mantenía en el plano celestial, con eso claro me dispuse a irme por un tiempo de el aunque ni yo sabía cuanto sería ese tiempo, quería hacer algo, algo que no tuviera que ver con lo divino, quería vivir como un mortal, quería vivir como hubiera querido su campeona. Termine de recordar para luego dar un pequeño suspiró para luego levantarme y ver el cielo, era medio día justo el momento para ir a preparar mi comida de hoy.

Ankora, se que tu alma dejo de existir hace mucho, pero si estas en algún lugar de la creación solo quiero pedirte perdón y, que si vuelves, sepas que tu hermana y yo estaremos con vos- Dije en una vano intento de darme esperanza de que su campeona estuviera en algún lugar pero sabía en su interior que eso era imposible. También sabía que su hermana adoptiva guardaba mucho rencor contra mi, creyendo que fui culpable de lo que le paso a su hermana y no la juzgaba, yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero cuando intente ponerme en contacto con ella, ella me corto la conexión sin dudar. Me dolió su rudeza pero nada pude hacer, ella no quería ni hablar ni escucharme y mucho menos perdonarme.

Volví a suspirar pero esta vez con pesar, con eso me dispuse a volver a mi morada y cuando estaba por empezar a caminar a el, sentí algo que me congelo en el acto. Cuando se me paso, volví mi vista al cielo, que para mi horror, pude ver que se había oscurecido por nubes anti naturales que no auguraba nada bueno y esa sensación no fue infundada, pues más tarde una cierta aura de color celeste espectral empezó a verse en las nubes.

Mi corazón se hundió por esa visión, solo había algo que podía dar como resultado lo que estaba contemplando con creciente temor, La Maldición, la maldición esta devuelta y sentía que esta vez no tendríamos salvación.

Un dolor nació de lo más profundo de su divina alma, no por el hecho concreto que estaba observando sino que por lo que significaba, el sacrificio de mi campeona fue en vano, el sacrificio por el "bien mayor" fue inútil. Las lagrimas empezaron a fruir por mis ojos, mis piernas se volvieron temblorosas y finalmente mis piernas cedieron, lo que me hizo caer de rodilla, mi angustia esta en alza y no parecía que hubiera algo que pudiera calmarme, pero si lo hubo.

De los cielos oscuros una figura empezó a emerger, una figura que la sentía familiar pero al mismo tiempo no, con seis brazos alargados empuñando seis espadas largas, con dos pares de alas corrompidas, un vestido como cuerpo y un velo flotante como cabeza, no era una persona o mejor dicho espectro que haya visto ante. Estaba asustada pero con curiosidad aunque luego desaprecio para dar paso más miedo, cuando la figura empezó a moverse y... ¡¿Cantar?!

Tema: This Day Aria ( watch?v=53BbcSq9X4M)

En el cielo la figura que todos Medunia estaban viendo empezó a moverse.

La figura estaba en un salón que solo tenía una mesa redonda donde en el se puede ver que hay un mapa ilegible y con algunas figuritas sobre el. Ella empezó a cercare a ella, haciendo desaparecer sus espadas, y agarrando con uno de sus brazos una figurita, la cual parecía a una mujer santa.

\- Este día va a ser perfecto, desde hace mucho lo e esperado llegar-

Empezó a cantar mientras daba barias vueltas y cuando finalizo se quedo observando la figurita

\- Cada uno de ellos muy distraídos y relajados estarán, dormidos en su frágil paz. Lo que ignorad es que todos es un engaño-

Ahora empezó a caminar rodeando la gran mesa y luego detenerse para darle un golpe a la mesa tirando algunas de las figuritas.

\- Este día va a ser perfecto, desde hace mucho lo e esperado llegar-

Siguió caminando a su alrededor para luego detenerse para levantar una de las figuritas caída, que parecía a un caballero, con otro de sus brazos

\- Viéndolos celebrar ajenos a lo que le e preparado, las campanas para ellos no sonaran ya nunca más-

Levanto ambas figuritas cerca de su rostro inexistente para darle una buen vistazo, para que más tarde los bajara y pusiera su mirada sobre el mapa ilegible nuevamente.

\- Nunca más me volveré a preocupar por ellos, pues esta vez serán ellos los que pagaran-

Con varios de sus brazos libres para agarrar la mesa redonda y la arrojarla a una de las paredes de santuario, destrozándola.

\- En cualquier parte del mundo los deseo ver caer y extinguirse... Confieso que ellos ya no importan más ¡No!-

Dando media vuelta y alejarse para luego lanza las dos figuritas al aire para luego envolverlas en un aura celeste que las desintero en el acto, dejando solo un pequeño montículo de ceniza debajo donde estaban las figuritas.

\- Yo ya no puedo amar en mi alma no hay lugar, pero míos este mundo sera-

Después de alejarse del desastre que produjo, parecía que todo la imagen se centraba en ella para luego levantar sus seis brazos en señal de triunfo, haciéndola parecer más grande. Después la imagen empezó a girar hacia el techo, dejando solo visible la sombra de esta entidad mientra seguía girando para luego volver al espectro.

\- Ya se termino el tiempo de esconderse pues la fe y esperanza ya no hay más-

De la nada entre sus manos apareció una manta blanca pura brillante para cubrirse con ella.

\- Su miedo sera su perdición pues el amor y cariño ya no hay más-

De la manta salio una mujer joven con un vestido de doncella que tenía un aire de pureza y inocencia, pero para los que estaban observando esa persona recién aparecida no era una desconocida, ellos la conocían y por eso mismo se le hizo difícil de creer que sea ella, pues era ni más ni menos que Ankoro Mocchi Mochi.

\- Yo los ame esperanza y luz le di, pero ahora solo sombra y muerte les voy a ¡Traer!-

Su aire de inocencia fue rota cuando su rostro cambio a una mirada y sonrisa siniestra para luego empezara a girar y volviera a su forma original. Mientras lo hacia todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, mientras ellas se alzaba victoriosa y en su alrededor se llenaba de espectros para que luego diez figura más grandes saliera, haciendo un circulo que la rodeaba.

Inmediatamente los que veían a estas figuras los reconocieron, pues era imposible para nadie no reconocerlas, ya que eran los mismísimos Reyes Espectros.

Después de materializarse completamente se arrodillaron ante Ankoro junto a todos los demás espectros.

\- El día esperado veo llegar para cumplir mi sueño ideal-

Empezó a girar sobre ella misma, mientras todos seguían arrodillados.

\- Un nuevo mundo si abra pero solo mío sera, su paz no es real y ¡Este mundo sera!-

Empezó a alzar sus brazos mientras materializaba sus espadas y extendió sus alas al máximo, haciéndola parecer, no, ser majestuosa como una diosa, una diosa de los espectros.

\- ¡Mío solo mío!-

Levanto su cabeza inexistente para luego soltar una risa malévola.

La imagen empezó a desaparecer pero no las consecuencias que produjo en todo Medunia, muchos no sabían lo que significaba pero todos sabían que el mundo no volverá a ser mismo después de este día.

Para una campeona y diosa en particular estaban desconsoladas después de ver lo que vieron, un panteón se encontraba en crisis, el mundo de los vivos se dio cuenta que su antigua heroína se volvió en su enemiga esta situación creo una inmensa cantidad de energía negativa la cual devorada por todos los espectros, fortaleciéndolos.

Los espectros se encontraba en jubilo, el Origen había vuelto, sus reyes también y ahora tenían una diosa, su antigua enemiga ahora una de los suyos y les dio un regalo de presentación, un festín de negatividad puro, su señora era generosa y con una voz compuesta de muchas voces espectrales en todo el mundo se escucho.

-¡Gloria a su macabra profanidad, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-sama!-

Ubicación desconocida, algunas horas antes de el regreso del la Maldición/Origen.

En medio de una plataforma dentro de un especie de sala del trono, solo que en vez de haber un trono había nueve de ellos y sin puestas. Siendo la única salida, que se podía ver, era una abertura en el centro del techo cúpula, esa hendidura salia una luz con partículas de luz con un angulo recto. Esta rayo de luz llegaba a la plataforma donde se encontraba dos figuras tirada una era una [Elfa Oscura] con una armadura oscura y una espectro con seis brazos y dos pares de alas con un vestido de doncella, este espectro no era cualquier espectro, era el espectro más grande de todos, la [Diosa de los Espectros], una de los 41 seres supremos, una de los miembro de Ainz Ooal Gown, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi.

Ella todavía se encontraba inconsciente pero la elfa oscura que le hacía compañía estaba recuperando la conciencia, estaba aturdida y confundida- Esto no se parece a ninguna parte de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick- pensó la elfa pero rápidamente dejo de cuestionarse donde estaba, cuando vio a su ama, inconsciente a su lado.

¡Suprema Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-sama!- Grito la elfa al ver a su señora y empezó a acercarse a ella para ver si su razón de ser y existir se encontraba bien pero cuando estaba por tocarla se detuvo- ¡No! Tocar a un ser supremo no esta permitido para un ser tan inferior como yo- Se dijo a ella, pero aun estaba angustiada su señora no se mueve y no se atreve a tocarla, por miedo a ganarse la furia de su toda adorada señora, que en su suprema bondad le a permitido servirla.

El grito de la elfa, hizo que la suprema de los espectros empezara a despertarse, sin saber que sería la última vez que podría dormir, para darse cuenta rápidamente que no estaba en su cama o en algún lugar que conociera. Lo que hizo que se levantara enseguida y en un estado de alerta, lo que fue un alivio para la elfa que estaba a su lado.

Gracias a los 41, que se encuentra bien Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-sama, no sabe lo feliz que me hace sentir que se encuentre bien aunque todavía tenemos que ver si estamos a salvo pero si no lo estamos usare mi cuerpo como escudo para darle tiempo de escapar ¡Sería todo un honor ser un mártir si eso lleva a su benefició! Pero no se preocupe para todo nazarickiano es su deber dar su vida por nuestros gloriosos gobernante y mmmm- Ankoro estuvo un poco confundida al principio pero salió rápidamente de ese estada para ver su nuevo cuerpo y darse cuenta que estaba en su avatar.

Estuvo por tener una crisis nerviosa pero logro calmarse para luego ver a la joven que le estaba hablando enseguida se dio cuenta de que era de esas personas que no dejaba de hablar hasta que alguien las detuvieran, así que puso uno de sus brazos sobre su boca. inmediatamente se detuvo y se empezó a sonrojar de un tono negro, lo que sorprendió a la suprema pero se dio cuenta de que era un sonrojo de elfo oscuro. Ella pensó que se origino por vergüenza de ver sido cayada- Pobre niña, tendré que disculparme más tarde- Pensó la espectra pero sin saberlo esa no era la única razón del sonrojo de la elfa.

La elfa oscura sentía la mano de un ser supremo en la porte inferior de su rostro- Estoy siendo tocada por mi señora (chillido) ¡ Que alegría, que honor!- Pensó alegremente mientra empezaba a fantasear sobre eso, hasta llega al punto de tener intimidad con su señora lo que hizo que casi eche humo por sus orejas largas y que su sonrojo se intensificara. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo y se golpeo mentalmente a si misma- No puedes pensar así de tu Okaa-san- Pensó la elfa de su figura materna por la cual tiene sentimientos que superan al amor de una hija a su madre.

Viendo que por fin se estaba calmando Ankoro la soltó y inmediatamente la elfa empezó a pedirle disculpa mientras la suprema intentaba decirle que no hizo nada malo y recibir elogios por su suprema bondad pero esta escena fue interrumpida abruptamente por una nueva persona que apareció de la nada.

¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! Como osan profanar la sala del trono con su inmunda presencia, hablen o sentirán mi infinita ira de mi, Zhou supervisor de los pisos y jefe de los guardianes de Nine's Own Goal- Dijo un hombre en armadura mientra sostenía la empuñadura de su espada enfundada pero lista para sacarla y atacarnos pero eso no le importo mucho lo que si le importo fue lo que dijo a lo último- ¡¿Nine's Own Goal?! El sujeto de hay dijo que era guardián del antiguo nombre de fundación de nuestro gremio- Pensé aturdida también la elfa oscura estaba aturdida por ese mismo hecho- ¡¿Un guardián de Nine's Own Goal?! estoy en la sala del trono de Nine's Own Goal, ¿Estoy en el lugar más importante históricamente de toda la Gran Nazarick? Que honor- Pensó aturdida y al mismo tiempo extasiada por lo que estaba viviendo.

Hablen o verán la ira que yo la creación del gran maestro de Nine's Own Goal, Touch Me-sama, pude mostrar- Zhou dijo en voz alta listo para defender el lugar más sagrado de Nine's Own Goal de estos intrusos, que osaron profanarlo con su presencia.

Mientras Ankora no sabía que responde y cuando Zhou desenvaino su espado para iniciar su ataque, lo único que pudo pensar fue-¿Qué carajo esta pasando?.

\- Eras de Medunia

1°: Era de la creación (No existía nada)

2°: Era de formación (Sólo el mundo existía pero nada "vivo")

3°: Era de la vida

4°: Era de los dioses

5°: Era de los dioses oscuro (Asgardianos, si no lo entiendo lean el prólogo de Overlord: Una maestra en la antigua Grecia)

6°: Era de los dioses medunianos

7: Era de la maldición

8: Era sin nombre (Diez año de vida)

\- Dioses medunianos

Zerur - rey de los dioses y dios de los cielos.

Sirom - Rey de los mares y dios del agua.

Zanata - Reina del inframundo y diosa las riquezas

Curioco - Dios de todos los conocimientos

Fezilar- Diosa de la fertilidad y la vida.

Mertirpo - Dios de las celebraciones y fiestas.

Somom - Dios de la guerra y destrucción.

Talama - Diosa de la victoria y hermana mayor de Ampia.

Ampia - Diosa de la pureza y bondad, hermana menor de Talama.

\- Campeones sobrevivientes.

Ezarla

Jerk

\- Reyes Espectrales.

1°: Yorick: El rey pastor de almas

2°: Hecarim El rey Sombra de la Guerrera

3°: Evelynn la reina hacedora de viudas

4°:Mordekaiser el Rey del Reinado de Hierro

5°:Thresh El Rey Carcelero Implacable

6°: Kalista la Reina Espiritu de la Venganza

7°: Fiddlesticks el Rey Mensajero de la Muerte

8°: Azir el Rey Emperador de las Arenas del Almas

9°: Leona la Reina Radiante del Anochecer

10°: Karthus el Rey de la Voz de la Muerte

\- Guardianes de Nine's Own Goal

1°: Zhou

2°: Lich King

3°: Mingzhu Yhang

4°: Ripper Demon

5°: Muquali

6°: Sepik

7°: Uyukina Saunria Anul


	2. Capítulo 1

Nota de autor: Perdón por la tardanza, desde mi vida académica como la vida de militante político no me a dejado mucho tiempo para poder escribir (junto a que se me fragmento el disco de la PC) pero igual siempre intento darme tiempo para seguir escribiendo, ya que me encanta escribir mis obras. Así que espero que me entiendan y que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, así que nos leemos pronto :D.

Pt: Este es el capítulo más largo que realizado, como más 35 mil palabras, y si encuentran algún error avisen, gracias por leerme y hasta pronto :).

-Parte 1: ¡Déjenme descansar!

El reino de Sumcuchul es uno de los reino miembro del Imperio Oriental Unido (IOU), ubicada en el noreste del continente, Sinolpi, sus orígenes se remonta a la victoria final contra los espectros y la política de [Estados de Contención] que el Imperio Unido impulso para colonizar las nuevas tierras y exterminar a los últimos espectros, de esa política nació este futuro reino. Pero con el retiro generalizado de los espectro a las denominadas [Tierras de Sombra], el estado de contención dejaron de ser necesario y pasaron a ser [Estados Satélites] del Imperio aunque esa nombre oficial pronto cambió rápidamente, por el inicio de la [Revolución Federalista] y la posterior [Guerra civil] que la siguió. En ese período, Sumcuchul, se alineó con los contra revolucionarios o [Conservadores] y lucho contra los {Federales] de sus territorio, logrando la victoria total contra ellos y así se constituyo como el [Reino Real de Sumcuchul], el cual fue gobernado por el general y príncipe imperial Auturo Revile de Ne Sartalcuilno, que hasta estos días sigue con su indiscutible régimen sobre el.

Cuando la "paz" volvió, aunque el objetivo de preservar el Imperio Unido no se pudo cumplir, los diferentes territorios controlados por las fuerzas conservadoras con la familia imperial a la cabeza, se renombraron como Reinos y se constituyeron en un nuevo imperio, la IOU. Aunque la misma familia que antes gobernó el Imperio ahora controlaban todos estos nuevos reinos, tuvieron que ceder algunos derechos a la ciudadanía, que los federales reivindicaban, para traer estabilidad a sus regímenes, como derecho a la igualdad jurídica, reconocimientos a derechos de ser ciudadanos y no súbditos, derechos laborales y entre otros.

Pero las huellas de la guerra no desaparecieron, ese hecho marco a todo la sociedad incluso a la propia familia real, por eso todos deseaban un período de paz verdadera pero eso no pasó, la [Unión de Reinos Libres de Occidente] entro en su propia guerra civil y al IOU le pasó algo similar aunque también diferente. Ya que no se inició una guerra pero si que las tensiones entre los reinos miembros aumento paralizando al imperio por completo, lo que le impidió sacar partida de la situación de URLO. A pesar de ser del mismo linaje, la familia real no se sentían como una familia más bien como rivales acérrimos que se conocen desde que nacieron y con ese concepto no es sorprendente que eso pasara.

La familia imperial se dividió en dos, los que querían seguir con el imperio y los separatistas, los que buscaban independizarse del IOU y formando sus propios reinos, estos reinos son: El reino de Shugumanata (Reino del Archipiélago de Sijomo), El Reino de Idiavitnadil (reino ubicado al sureste de la IOU y el más austral de el) y por última pero por eso no menos importantes, el reino de Sumcuchul, la tierra de las rocas brillantes.

Estos reinos juntos forma la [Triada Independentista], la cual a recibido el apoyo de la población civil, de militares nacionalistas e incluso de los Federalistas supervivientes, estos últimos ven que si logran que la IOU se divida, la URLO se fortalecerá aunque esta misma se a convertido en un estado unitario y totalitario, pero el sueño e ideales federales todavía sigue vivo en ellos.

Los reinos que todavía quieren ser un Imperio son: El reino de Chuarkil, el reino más grande, pilar fundador de la IOU, donde se encuentra la capital imperial y antiguos territorios del Imperio Unido, osea la tierra madre. El reino de Sumongus, el granero del imperio, que tiene frontera con Suchuchul al este, y el reino de Tivialiria, que se encuentre al suroeste de la IOU y que es la segunda mayor productora de minerales del imperio solo superara por Sumcuchul.

Aunque no hay una guerra abierta entre ellos, si hay una guerra fría en donde cada uno de ellos busca su propios intereses mediante intermedios o espionaje, la razón de que no se halla iniciado una guerra total entre ellos es por dos razones: primera ninguno de los bandos están preparadas económicamente y militarmente para iniciarla y segundo si entra en guerra le darán la oportunidad a la URLO de atacarlos y ocupar territorios de la IOU. Es por eso una "paz" tensa reina sobre el Imperio pero todos saben que no durara mucho más, solo se necesita una chispa y la IOU desaparecerá.

Pero mientras, el reino de Sumcuchul sigue con sus propios proyectos para convertirse en un reino independiente, soberano y fuerte en el futuro, y lo pretende hacer mediante la colonización de la península de Simpipulja, los territorios que se encontraba en el norte de sus territorios y que estaba, aparentemente, lleno de riquezas minerales sin explotar todavía y con el deseó de expandir sus arcos mineros, para aumentar sus riquezas de su reino, no del imperio.

Con eso inicio una operación de migración forzada a la frontera norte para fundar diez colonias, las Pampanas, en la frontera noreste del reino, se uso a presos, pobres y marginados sociales como colonos, forzándolos a movilizarse y trabajar en estas nuevas tierras prácticamente como esclavos, mientra que la propaganda estatal decía que fueron por voluntad propia y que era felices por construirse una nueva vida, lo cual era falso ya que muchos pasaban frío y hambre en esas zonas. Esto provoco que muchos escaparan al norte, donde el reino no gobernaba, donde podían ser libres y donde fundaron poco a poco comunidades independientes, que más tarde se unieron para formar una confederación de Zianturul para defender su libertad del avance del reino en el territorio.

Ante de eso, el Reino había establecido una colonia marina, Nueva Sumcuchul, en la costa noreste de la península, la cual empezó a tener éxito sin forzar a sus habitantes de moverse a ese lugar, ya que eran tierras ricas para algo que faltaba en el reino, agricultura. Y rápidamente se pobló y se expandió en nuevas colonias, que son conocidas como la Cuyunas, pero esa expansión provoco que entraran en contacto con las comunidades libres del dominio del reino, las cuales ocupaban tierras ricas para la agricultura y minería que el reino codiciaba. En eso, junto a que eran una amenaza para la estabilidad del reino, ya que representaban una alternativa para sus ciudadanos; inicio una campaña bélica contra ellos, llamada [La Campaña del Desierto], un nombre dado peyorativamente para decir que esa gente no eran personas, era menores animales osea nada, pues ni le reconocían su existencia por eso "desierto", algo que los templos pregonan y justifican.

Así es como por la necesidad de defenderse, las comunidades se unieron para formar primero una alianza y más tarde, por presión de las necesidades en una confederación con un centro de mando fijo, que termino de ser la ciudad de Ziantural. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos la Confederación no ha podido frenar el avance de la ofensiva del reino, que cada vez que lanza un ataque a perdido terreno contra ellos, aunque si los han ralentizado en su avance pero eso no vasta. Pero mucho no podían hacer, ellos no tenían una industria desarrollada como el Reino solo tenían medios de producción primitivos que solo servía para la agricultura y la producción de herramientas o armas de hierro mientras que el Reino tenían equipamiento de acero, cañones, pólvora, armas de fuego y mágicas, junto a un ejercito profesional y todo el aparato de propaganda ideológica en su contra, mucho no podían hacer pero no se rindieron y siguen combatiendo por su libertad y vida.

En este momento ambos bandos están poniendo lo mejor de lo mejor que tienen, ya que el Reino a lanzado un ataque estratégico, que puede cambiar el curso de están guerra dependiendo de su resultado. La batalla por el [Paso de Sinurenza], es la franja de terreno que le pertenece a la Confederación y que divide los territorios terrestre del Reino con los territorios de las Cuyanas. Si el Reino se apodera de esta franja de terreno, podrá pasar directamente recursos y tropas sin usar el mar como hasta ahora han hecho, si sucede eso la victoria del Reino estará más cerca de lograrse, ya que el transporte, la comunicación y sus movimientos se aceleraran, dando como resultado que se le haga más simple realizar con efectividad realizar varios ataques coordinadamente. Lo que dejaría a la Confederación con el problema de tener que lidiar con varios frentes al mismo tiempo y con sus recursos bélicos escasos, sera inevitable su total derrota y exterminio.

Pero mientras que el centro de la península se libran encarnizadas batallas entre los seres vivo, más al norte el Reino busca expandir aun más sus dominio pero aquí también tienen sus problemas, el área que conforman el norte de Simpipulja esta llena de espectro de clase baja, [Doncellas Espectro], las cuales dificultan mucho los intento de colonización por parte del Reino. Es por eso, que el Reino en conjunto con Los Templos, formaron escuadrones de sacerdotes para que se deshicieran de ellas, lo cual han hecho con mucho éxito pero se es muy difícil, ya que aparentemente los espectros se habían vuelto más resistente a las arma de purificación o al menos eso es lo que pensaban los Templos, ya que lo que verdaderamente les estaba pasando era que sin la bendición de la diosa de la pureza, sus arma perdían efectividad y las que en futuro se produzcan, sera aun más débil pues Ampia no irradia su poder en ellas y las bendiciones de los demás dioses no tenían la mismo efectividad que la de ella.

Por eso, es cada vez más difícil combatir a los espectro, por suerte sin la maldición ya no nacen más o sino estarían en graves desventaja. Pero los sacerdotes del los templos son efectivos y profesionales en lo que hace, además son inspirados por el ejemplo de Ankoro de sacrificio total por la voluntad de los dioses y fe ciega en ellos, hasta la última consecuencia pues son solo peones en el plan divino. Este doctrina de sacrificio, es el principal mensaje que promocionan para justificar las nuevas políticas del Imperio y los reinos, de expansión forzada por el "Bien Común", también eso justifica su campaña contra los que se van de los territorios imperiales, tildándolos de "Herejes" o "infieles".

Los Templos en este última década, tuvo muchos cambios como muchas continuidades, pero el principal hecho fue que la dirección de ellas se dividió en dos, la occidental y la oriental, esto se debe también a la guerra civil y la posterior división en la URLO y IOU. Cada uno se volvió una pata de apoyo para cada uno de sus respectivos régimen y aunque cambiaron de discurso sigue teniendo el mismo rol que en el Imperio Unido, como institución para la "Paz Social", preservadores de valores y como policía política\ideológica. Pero ambas instituciones, aunque iguales, se han vuelto rivales irreconciliables, que se acusan mutuamente de ser traidores y que ellos son el verdadera institución de los dioses.

Pero volviendo a la península Simpipulja, en la región más norteña de ella, se encontraba un estructura desconocida con varios rayos de luz azul saliendo de el, que estaba cubierta de una aurora color rosada y una niebla violeta lila, también rodeadas por un bosque retorcido que parecía muy antiguo. Estas ruinas que no se parecía en nada de lo que los seres vivos o espectros haya construido en toda su historia, era la entrada de la gran necrópolis de clan de Nine's Own Goal, la cuna del gremio de los 41 seres supremos, Ainz Ooal Gown, y de la gloriosa Gran Nazarick.

La [Necrópolis de Nine's Own Goal] es considerada por los espectros [Tierras Profanas], lo que para ellos significa, según el punto de vista de los seres vivos como [Tierras Santas]. Esto se debe que la ruinas en si, liberan grandes cantidades de energía [Negativa], lo cual alimenta y nutre a los espectros que se encuentran en las cercanías de ellas. También es donde muchos de los espectros más débiles se refugian, para sobrevivir y fortalecerle, eso se debe a que al rededor de estos terrenos junto con el [Bosque Retorcido] incluido, existe un gran [Barrera] que impide la entrada de todos los seres vivos como de los seres divinos, estos últimos son los más afectados, ya que para ellos esta barrera hace que las ruinas y todo a su alrededor, sea completamente invisible e imposible de penetrar para ellos.

Solo los espectros podían pasar, ya que al seres nacido de una energía opuesta y antagónica a lo celestial, la barrera no los percibía como un enemigo pero tampoco como un aliado, por eso la barrera no sabía como responder a ellos, así que solo les permitía entrar pero la cuestión es que cuando un espectro entra ya no puede salir, pues la barrera respondió a ellos, dejándolo entrar pero para garantizar su misión [Proteger la {Netrópolis}] no deja que se vayan. Aunque esto no es un dilema para los espectros que han quedado atrapados en ella, ya que muchos de ellos han ingresado sabiendo que no podían salir, esto se debe a que este lugar era el mejor lugar en Sinolpi en donde un espectro puede estar. Ya que en ella, la energía negativa es abundante y no es necesario estar cerca de los seres vivos para conseguirla, estas tierra prácticamente vomita un flujo sin fin de ella, lo que permite a los espectros vivir en paz y felices sin preocuparse de los [Templos] y sus [Purificadorxs]. Aunque esto solo es un efecto secundario de objetivo principal de la barrera, el cual es mantener alejado a todo los seres divinos, celestiales o seres que puedan servirlos de ella.

Es obvio que esta Necrópolis se construyo con ese fin, ya que fue construida en los tiempos en que los asgardianos estaba en la cresta de la ola, osea en su mejor momento. Es por eso que esta mazmorra/ciudad subterránea fue diseñada para pasar desapercibida a los ojos de los seres divinos y celestiales, ya que en ese lugar se estaba dando los primeros pasa para la formación de una de las alianzas más grandes y poderosa de todo Yggdrasil, pero que en ese momento solo era una pequeña agrupación por conveniencia o por amistad entre nueve seres, seres que nadie en Yggdrasil sabía de su existencia hasta ahora, ya que estos seres eran pocos en números pero con un inmenso poder y tal vez lo más importante, estos seres eran los depredadores naturales de los [dioses], a estos seres se los denomina como los [Seres Supremos].

Los [Seres Supremos], son seres que en la pirámide de la creación del gran árbol, [Yggdrasil], se encuentra en la punto, son entidades que pueden doblar, romper y re escribir las leyes universales a su antojo, pero estos seres no son [Seres Originales], osea creados originalmente como ese ser, como los [Seres Divinos] (Dioses), [Seres Celestiales] (Ángeles), etc. No, los seres supremos no nacen, ellos se hacen; ellos nacieron como seres originales pero que a diferencia del resto de sus iguales, lograron con esfuerzo y con mucha "suerte" o mejor dicho las circunstancia le fueron favorables, alcanzar a no solo superar a todos sus semejante, si no que también superar en poder a los seres más alto de la creación original, pero ese no es el único requisito para convertirse en un [Ser Supremo]. El poder es importante pero no es todo, tener mucho poder es beneficioso pero también es perjudicial, pues si tenes mucho poder pero poco control sobre el, corres el riesgo de ser consumido por el, estos seres se los conoce como [Fuerzas Supremas], seres extremadamente poderosos pero casi sin mente, con suerte, solo guiados por sus impulsos osea pura fuerza pero nada de cerebro.

Por eso para convertirse en un [Ser Supremo], no solo se necesita [Poder] si no también [Control], con esto dos elementos, que parecen tan simples pero que en realidad son extremadamente complicados, un ser puede al cansar el título de ser uno de los [Seres Supremos]. La prueba de que es extremadamente difícil llegar a convertirte en tan ser de inimaginable poder, es que hasta la fecha, en toda la creación solo exista 41 de estos seres.

Pero aunque tuvieron tal podes, muy pocas veces han aparecieron en la historia, ya que en ese momento no esta ni comunicados ni mucho menos organizados entre ellos, pero eso cambio cuando uno de ellos, el Ser Supremo Touch Me, decidió que eso tenía que cambiar y el dio una llamada para que todos los [Seres Supremos] se organizaran. Aunque en ese momento, solo fue respondió por ocho de ellos, ellos fueron los pilar para la creación de [Nine's Own Goal] y con eso, se puso el [Primer Ladrillo] para lo que a posteriori naciera [Ainz Ooal Gown], la [Patria de los 41 Seres Supremos] y con ella, que pudiera nacer [La Gran Nazarick].

Pero antes de que incluso se pudiera vislumbrar tal destina, esta recién nacido [Clan] tenía que sobrevivir tanto contras sus enemigos externo como por sus conflictos internos, pero para superar eso último, se necesitaba un lugar seguro para ellos y así es como se inició la creación de la [Netrópolis de Nine's Own Goal]. Una fortaleza digna para ser la cuna para la [Patria de los 41 Seres Supremos], esta estructura creada para solo ser vista por los [Seres Supremos] y sus sirvientes, fue también el modelo primitivo que caracterizara a todas las demás estructuras construidas por todos los demás seres supremos. Esta obra es la piedra angular para los conceptos de [Pisos], [Áreas], etc; junto a su formato como también de sus administración, osea los [Guardianes] y [Guardianes de Áreas], etc.

La [Netrópolis de Nine's Own Goal] estaba constituido por siete pisos, los que se encontraba abajo [Área superficial] o simplemente [Ruinas], que era cubierta por la [Barrera]. El primer piso son [Las Catacumbas], la que tiene tres partes la [Catacumbas Superiores], las [Catacumbas Inferiores] y la [Catacumbas Profundas]; y que es gobernada por la guardiana Uyukina Saunria Anul "La Sacerdotisa Vampira". El segundo piso son [Las Cavernas], este piso es el más grande de todos y esta formada por cuatro partes [Las Minas], el [Laberinto de Cavernas], las [Cuevas Inundadas] y las [Cuevas de Fuego]; este piso esta regido por el guardián Sepik "El Excavador". El tercer piso es [El Abismo], el cual es dirigido por guardián Muqueli " El Ángel del Abismo"; el cuarto piso es [La Ciudad Hundida] (Junten a Anor Londo por sus estructuras, la Tumba de los Gigantes por su oscuridad y la Ciudad Infestada, no es necesario que lo diga, del universo Dark Souls y hay tiene como resultado este piso) el cual es administrado por el guardián Ripper Demon "El Salvajismo Encarnado", el quinto piso es [La Catedral] (Me la imagino como la catedral de la oscuridad de Dark Souls III), la cual esta bajo el control de la guardiana Mingzhu Yhang "La Segadora de Vidas"; el sexto piso en [La biblioteca] y en controlada por Lich King " El Rey Sabio de los Muertos" y como último, el séptimo piso la [Sala de los Nueve Tronos] la que es presidida por el Guardián y Supervisor de los Guardianes de Piso, Zhou "Espada Ardiente".

Todos los guardianes junto a todo lo que esta dentro de los pisos fueron creados por los [Nueve Originales] y nuestra historia ahora sigue en uno de esos piso, más específicamente el séptimo piso, donde se vive una escena muy particular, donde [Espada Ardiente], [La Suprema de los Espectros] y una [Elfa Oscura] son protagonistas

Ubicación: Necrópolis de Nine's Own Goal/ Séptimo piso: Sala de los Nueve Tronos.

La sala de los nueve tronos, el sitió más sagrado e importante de todo el clan Nine's Own Goal formado por nueve tronos que hacían un circulo y en medio se encontraba un poso sin fondo, que emanaba una energía de color verde, en el medio se encontraba una gran plataforma que estaba decorada en su centro por una gran runa que brillaba de un tono dorada era también iluminado por un rayo de luz que venía de una abertura en el medio del techo cúpula y rodeada por diez símbolos, nueve emanaban una luz color azul mientra que una se encontraba apagada. En una sección de ese poso, salía una especie de puente roto con una cresta apagada en su origen y que mostraba un camino bien cuidado a uno de los nueve tronos, uno que era el doble en tamaño que los demás, era el trono del miembro más importante de todo el clan, el del maestro del clan, el trono de Touch Me.

Todos tronos tenían una cristal color esmeralda donde estaba tallado en ellos los emblemas de cada una de los miembros de los clanes, indicando a que miembro de Nine's Own Goal le pertenecía cada trono, esos emblemas son de Touch Me, Momonga, Nishikienrai, Wish III, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Ancient One, Flatfoot y Amanomahitotsu, los nueve fundadores o miembros originales que dio nacer a Ainz Ooal Gown.

Los tronos eran colosales y para un ser vivo normal no serían tronos sino altares, altares de una exquisita elegancia, muy bien tallado y decorados, claramente altares para adorar a dioses de más alta categoría. Aunque a estos altares le faltaba algo, las estatuas de las divinidades a las cuales estaban dedicada pero estos no son alteres, son tronos por eso lo que les falta son sus legítimos ocupantes aunque ellos no han estado por mucho tiempo. Aunque a pesar de eso, no impide que los guardianes de esta necrópolis no han dejado sus puestos y sus funciones nunca, ya que su sentido del deber y lealtad, que llega a un nivel de fanatismo religioso, hacía sus creadores es tan grande y fuerte, que todavía siguen cuidando y protegiendo este lugar esperando siempre el regreso de sus creadores, a los [nueve seres supremos originales].

Esto hace, amenos que ellos lo permita, que nadie pueda entrar a la necrópolis sin que eso no significa una muerte segura aunque con los espectros, que son una especie de no-muertos, le tienen un tratamiento de tolerancia pero igual no les gusta mucho la idea que ellos entre a la necrópolis, su hogar, el hogar de sus creadores, su santuario, el lugar más sagrado de toda la creación para ellos y en especial el séptimo piso, el lugar donde estar los tronos que solo los seres supremos pueden usar. Que es resguardado por Zhou, [El Supervisor de los Guardianes de Pisos], el cual hasta el regreso de sus creadores es la mayor autoridad de la necrópolis y el guardián más fanático de todos ellos, por eso cuando sintió dos presencia extrañas en la [Sala de los Tronos] y cuando confirmo que eran " _intrusos que_ _profanaba_ _el lugar más sagrado de la creación_ " su furia era un incendio casi fuera de control, estuvo tentado a solo saltar a matar a los intrusos pero su honor le exigía que primero se presentara, lo cual hizo, y exigiera a los invasores su motivo por el cual estaban aquí o " _sentirían su ira_ " aunque es una amenaza sin sentido, porque igual las iba a matar sin importar su respuesta. O al menos eso el pensaba aunque en realidad recibiría una gran sorpresa.

Punto de vista de Ankoro Mocchi Mochi

Les diré por última vez... ¡Hablen o verán mi ira!- Dijo el caballero que se llama Zhou y que aparentemente es la creación de mi viejo compañero de gremio Touch Me, mientras que me apuntaba a una katana, que fácilmente podría ser confundida con una [nodachi], muy pero muy afilada la cual tenía una aura blanca pálida, esa arma solo daba entender una cosa [muy peligro]- No se que esta pasando, no se como termine aquí o como me convertir en mi avatar de YGGDRASIL y no creo que algún día lo sepa pero eso no importa ahora, tengo a un tipo armado y apuntándome con su arma blanca en este momento... Esto no se ve muy bueno, tengo que ser delicada para resolver esta situación sin que nadie salga heridos- Pensé mientras procesaba esta situación y empezaba a formular alguna estrategia para resolverla pero ante que pudiera pensar en algo, la elfa que tenía a mi lado salto repentinamente y toda la situación exploto.

Fin del punto de vista de Ankoro Mocchi Mochi

¡¿Cómo osas amenazar a mi okaa-sama?! Yo Ilifia Ayukura Aptuaquipril, la única elfa espectro, [Guardiana Personal] e hija de la gran Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-sama, una de los 41 seres suprema de Nazarick y diosa de los espectros, te haré pagar tu osadía... ¡Con tu vida!- Dijo la elfa ahora identificada con el nombre de Ilifia Ayukura Aptuaquipril (1), la cual también hizo a conocer su relación con su ama como "hija" y también dando a conocer su raza, la cual es su único miembro. Ella había salido de su mundo del sueño por el lugar en donde estaba y se había percatado de que Zhou la estaba amenazando, lo cual no le hubiera importado tanto si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba apuntando su arma a su adorada Okaa-sama, por la cual pude tener sentimientos más profundos que solamente eso, un crimen que no tiene perdón para ella y que su único castigo es la muerte.

Ella reacciono enseguida, salto al frente de su madre dejándola frente a frente del caballero, que se identifico como [Guardián de piso] de Nine's Own Goal, mientras que de la nada desenfundaba una katana, con un mango negro y con una hoja de acero oscuro y muy afilado con una base roja, la cual ahora apuntaba a Zhou. El cual en reacción se había puesto en postura de combate algo que también lo hizo Ilifia, los dos se quedaron quietos mientras que se miraban mutuamente con seriedad, claramente esperando el siguiente movimiento de su oponente. La atmósfera entre ellos se volvía cada vez más tensa, lo que indicaba que cualquier momento podría iniciar el duelo entre estos dos espadachines y si eso pasaba, los resultados no serán nada bonitos para ninguno de ellos dos.

Mientras que esto pasaba, la diosa de los espectros, estaba paralizada de la incredulidad de lo que estaba pasando, primero esa elfa oscura que parecía tan inocente se había revelado como una fiera guerrera, segundo, ella había afirmado ser su "hija", lo cual por alguna razón desconocida le generaba felicidad, y tercera, estaba apunto de ver como su ahora hija y este "Touch Me samurái" estaban apunto de batirse en duelo, lo cual le genero una gran preocupación la seguridad de su hija- Que extraño, ya la e aceptado como MI hija- Pensó con curiosidad pero no lo indago más ya que todavía estaba en una situación más apremiante que requería toda su atención.

Eso la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa casi entrando en pánico- No, Ankoro ¡Que no panda el cúnico!- Se dijo así misma para intentarse calmar aunque no resulto pero por suerte una ahora verde enfermiza hizo acto de presencia, lo cual causo que su mente se aclarara, no elimino del todo su pánico pero la ayudo a aclarar su mente- Raro pero beneficioso- Pensó la espectro suprema, mientras que empezaba a idear una forma de detener esto pero no surgía nada y no pudo pensar más cuando noto que su hija y el caballero-samurái estaban apunto de lanzarse uno contra el otro, lo cual lleno de preocupación a la espectra.

Pero justo cuando estaba por pasar, lo que de seguro sería un duelo épico a muerte de estos dos espadachines, toda la estructura empezó a temblar lo que hizo que los espadachines se asustaran, ya que los tomo desprevenido, y casi perdieran el equilibro, lo cual les obligo a retroceder con su intento de iniciar la batalla. Mientras que esto pasaba, Ankoro, agradecido por su fortuna aunque estaba un poco intrigada como preocupada por ese repentino temblor, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la respuesta apareciera, en realidad ese fue el caso y se hizo ver en todo el salón de los nueve tronos.

-{Identidad reconocida: miembro del clan [Nine's Own Goal] Ankoro Mocchi Mochi confirmado. Despertad de la [Netrópolis]: completado. Acceso al [Menú Principal]: En proceso. Servicios de la base: Activos. Estado de la [Necrópolis]: bueno. Estado en general: bueno. Barrera: activa}-

Una grabe voz resonó en todo el salón, que en la cual se empezaron a prender hogares de fuego azul, las partes gastadas del salón fueron vueltas a su estado original y el símbolo que se encontraba apagado se prendió, dando a ver el emblema de la diosa de los espectros. Los demás nueve símbolos, que hasta entonces no tenía una forma definida, se aclararon y dejaron ver que eran los emblemas de todos los miembros del clan.

En el séptimo tipo y en todo la necrópolis se podía ver que todo lo que estuvo gastado o dañado era restaurado como también las luces, fuego azul, se reavivaban, dando luz a todos los pisos algo que hace mucho que no pasado. En la superficie, los espectros dentro como fuera de la barrera se asustaron cuando una poderosa ráfaga de viento surgió de la viejas ruinas aunque más tarde se les paso, cuando sintieron que la energía negativa había aumentado, lo que hizo que algunos evolucionaran a espectros de mayor categoría.

Igual tanto los residente como los foráneos de la gran Necrópolis de Nine's Own Goal se quedaron desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, como también Ankoro y a la elfa-espectro pero para un cierto supervisor de los pisos y guardianes de Nine's Own Goal, como pronto para todos los residentes cuando ataron cabos, fue un caso completamente diferente ya el como todos los residentes sabían los que estaba pasando.

La necrópolis, la cual desde la partido de los seres supremos estuvo dormida, se había despertado y eso significaba una solo cosa, algo que todos sus residentes habían anhelado desde su partido, los seres supremos habían regresado aunque solo uno sabía que no era uno de los nueve originales sino un nuevo ser supremo miembro del viejo clan.

Ese único ser que sabía esta verdad era Zhou, el cual ahora se encontraba arrodillado a cierta distancia, de su ahora conocida, nueva ama mientras pedía disculpa de su grosera actitud del principio, lo cual alivio a Ankoro y lleno de satisfacción a Ilifia, cuando salieron del desconcierto por todo este nuevo desarrollo de la situación tan diferente a la anterior. Pero eso fue interrumpida cuando Zhou se levanto y puso su katana cerca de su cuello.

Pido perdón por mis actos blasfemos e insolentes, si mi vida es lo que necesita para expiar mi imperdonable pecado, la tendrá mi señora- Dijo Zhou con fanatismo y devoción a su ahora ama, como desesperado y arrepentido de sus acciones tan pecaminosas como hablar groseramente, lo cual ya es grabe, junto al acto más atroz que alguien como el pueda hacer algo que nunca, jamás, pensaría que hubiera podido hacer, amenazar a uno de sus amos supremos. Decir que estaba totalmente arrepentido era quedarse corto, estaba asqueado y horrorizado por sus acciones por eso, para salvar su honor como [Guardián de Piso] era ofrecer a su ama su propia vida en signo para que lo perdonara por su acto, algo que estaba más que dispuesto a dar si eso significa el perdón de su ama.

Mientras Ankoro miraba esto en shock, ya que las situaciones que estaba viviendo cambiaban demasiado rápido para que su cerebro espectral lo pudiera procesar por completa sin que cambiara nuevamente, y Ilifia tenía su pecho inflado con orgullo junto a una mirada de superioridad dirigida a el caballero-samurái, ella también estaba totalmente de cuerdo con la postura de Zhou, solo la muerte puede expiar sus pecados imperdonables, como era el de amenazar a uno de los 41 y en especial si se trataba de su adorada "madre".

¡No!... Ehh... Quiero decir... Que... Todos nos equivocamos... ¡Si eso!... Y solo podemos aprender de ellos ... ¿para no repetirlos? ¡Sip exactamente!...Uhh- Dijo Ankoro con un tono poco convincente y muy avergonzado por ello, ella no supo como abordar esta situación y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo que hizo que diera una respuesta muy torpe y estaba muy seguro de que ninguno de sus dos oyente le tomaría enserio. Pero sin saberlo, lo que le pareció una respuesta torpe y por eso con casi nada de credibilidad, no fue recibida por Ilifia y Zhou de esa forma. Pues para ellos, las palabras que oyeron estaban llena de bondad y sabiduría mostrando una infinita misericordia como perdón a los pecados de Zhou, lo que lleno de alegría al caballero como un refuerzo a su lealtad por la generosidad recibida por su ama.

En el caso de la hija de la diosa de los espectros, ella estaba conmovida por la infinita bondad de su madre con los que han blasfemado a su persona aunque estaba un poco molesta también, ya que para ella su madre es demasiado bondadosa para su propio bien, pero por el momento ella se abstuvo de decir su opinión. Ya que consideraba que cuestionar una acción de su madre y en especial una tan grande como un "perdón de un ser supremo" era por si solo una blasfemia, la sola idea de cuestionarla era una herejía, algo que ella sabe y que se arrepiente por a verlo hecho. En su mente, solo pudo surgir más determinación para servir a su madre y que con sus logros puede recibir la redención por su pecado, cuestionar a su "madre", dudar de un ser supremo- E fallado nuevamente- Pensó con tristeza- Pero demostrare que soy diga de ser la hija de Okaasan-sama- Pensó con determinación y si Ankoro estuviera viéndola, diría que sus ojos estaban brillando de un tono violeta espectral.

Le agradezco con todo mi ser, el perdón que me has dada sin ser merecedor de el...-Dijo con una voz temblorosa el guardián de la espada ardiente, mientras volvía a inclinarse ante Ankoro o mejor dicho se desmoronaba ante la presencia de su señora, por ser testigo de la grandeza de ella o al menos eso era su punto de vista.

Juro que desde este día, mi espada, mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi todo estará a su entero servicio, para que hagas lo que plazca con el, mi señora...- Dijo a continuación mientras recomponía su postura para hacer un juramento de lealtad a su ama, que esperaba que al menos pudiera ser el primer paso para pagar la gran compasión que su señora le había dado.

Sin saberlo, esta declaración dejo nuevamente en shock a la pobre Ankoro, la cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ni como la situación llego a esto. Aunque para su "hija", las acciones de Zhou le agrado mucha y hizo que su valoración por el aumentara- Bueno, parece que este inútil tiene honor jijiji- Pensó con toque de maldad sobre el caballero-samurái, mientras lo miraba con superioridad, algo que nadie noto.

También le debo mi disculpa a la joven ama (Ilifia), levante mi hoja contra usted, quien defendió a nuestra ama, por eso le suplico su perdón- Dijo Zhou ahora arrodillado a la dirección de la elfa oscura espectro, la cual se sorprendió al principio por ser llamada "joven ama" pero rápidamente cambio a satisfacción y una sensación de superioridad. Algo que noto Ankora, pues el rostro de Ilifia expresaba esa emociones junto también a un aura perversa en ella, algo que la preocupo un poco pero decidió que no era el momento para preocuparse por ello, por ahora.

Si Okaasan-sama te dio su perdón entonce no hay nada que perdonar, ya que el único perdón que vale es la de nuestra señora y solo ella puede dar perdón a los pecados de seres tan insignificantes como nosotros, los cuales solo podemos aspirar a un solo objetivo, servirla...- Inicio diciendo esa la protectora de Ankoro, la cual dijo, al principio, lo que le parecía que era apropiado para honrar a su madre sin embargo lo último si era su verdadera opinión.

Esa respuesta fue recibida por el guardián de la espada ardiente con satisfacción aunque para una cierta diosa de los espectros, esa respuesta solo hizo que su pobre mente casi colapsa, al no poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y de lo rápido que esta pasando, pero eso no fue notado por Zhou ni por Ilifia, la cual no había terminado de hablar para la desgracia de la pobre mente de Ankoro.

Así que juremos ahora servir hasta el final y también después de el, a nuestra nuestra señora, ¡Ankoro Mocchi Mochi-sama!- Dijo en voz alta, con mucho orgullo, la hija de la ser suprema de los espectros para que en simultaneo se inclinada ante su "madre", lo cual fue rápidamente seguido por el guardián del séptimo piso de la gran necrópolis de Nine's Own Goal.

Yo, Zhou Guardián del Séptimo Piso, el Salón de los Nueve Tronos, y Supervisor de los guardianes de la gran Necrópolis, reafirmo mi lealtad a la décima miembra del clan Nine's Own Goal, la ser supremo Ankoro Mocchi Mochi- Dijo Zhou con tanta devoción y fanatismo que asusto a Ankoro y todavía no había terminado.

Mi cuerpo, mi alma mi ser al completo te pertenece, tu voluntad es mi vida, tus deseos son mi metas y tus ordenes mi razón de ser- Dijo eso con tanta devoción y honestidad, que incluso para Ilifia le costo creer lo que estaba escuchando pero no sentía malestar por eso, todo lo contrario sentía que puro gozo junto aun poco de celo, por toda la devoción que el caballero-samurái expresaba, ella quería ser así de devota.

Mi espada, [Hoja del Ragnarok], es lo que te ofrezco, con ella que tus enemigos conozcan el fin- Y así es como finalmente termino su juramento de lealtad Zhou, mientras todavía seguía arrodillado como también estaba Ilifia, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su ama, la que a estado en silencia todo este tiempo.

Eso era, porque mientras le estaban jurando lealtad suprema, ella se recupero mentalmente o al menos lo suficiente para armar una pensamiento coherente- Esto es una locura, todo esto es una locura y ellos están completamente locos- Pensó en desesperación por toda la situación pero con una gran voluntad, que gano siendo actriz, pudo guardárselo para ella y empezó a formular una respuesta ante la situación que la rodeaba, aunque no la entendiera, intento darle una respuesta.

Si... Acepto tu lealtad y... Espero... grandes cosas de vos y... de vos también hija mía- Dijo la diosa de los espectros con nerviosismo y torpeza aunque nuevamente sus palabras fueron recibidas como si fueran las palabras más hermosas y perfecta que se hubieran dicho, llenas de bondad y sabiduría. Lo que lleno de dicha a los dos inclinados ante su ama, para Zhou fue como si estuviera en una experiencia mística, donde no había ninguna dudo y solo hubiera certeza, la más hermosa de la experiencia- Soy su espada, soy su instrumento para cumplir su voluntad y solo eso importa- Pensó el guardián en éxtasis de devoción, que estaba dirigida a su señora.

Mientras, en el caso de Ilifia, ella estaba maravillada por la grandeza de su señora/madre que era expresada en su palabras, las cuales le reafirmaba su total lealtad y devoción a ella- Mi hoja se bañara en la sangre de todos los que se atrevan a intentar dañar a mi señora, mi madre, mi amor- Pensó con éxtasis la elfa oscura peli-plateada, mientras se dignaba a mirar a su "madre" con lujuria, algo que Ankoro no noto ya que apenas se había recuperado de su shock total.

Así es como después de eso, Ankoro le empezó a preguntar a Zhou sobre donde estaba, entre otros pregunta a las cuales el Supervisor de los Pisos respondió sin vacilación. Ankoro se sorprendió por toda la estructura en la que se encontrara aunque fue fácil asimilarlo, ya que le hacía recordar al formato de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. El guardián del séptimo piso también respondió algunas pregunta de Ilifia sobre los diferentes guardianes de piso y sus rasgo como capacidades, esto termino en que Zhou convocaría a una reunión de guardianes para que también juraran su lealtad a Ankoro

Un dato curioso que le menciono sobre la Necrópolis es que en la superficie había una gran barrera, la cual ocultaba la existencia de ella, una barrera de ilusión semi perfecta, eso se debía a que solo los seres de energía negativa podía verla como los espectros pero para los mortales, dioses o celestiales sería completamente invisible e incluso más. Ya que si vinieran a tocarla barrera no podrían, ya que ilusión eran tan avanzada para hacer que la misma realidad cambiara. Lo que hace que en ver o tocar la barrera, solo vean un paisaje vacío en el cual incluso puedan caminar sin ningún tipo de problema, sin duda un gran logro pero era de esperance de una barrera creada por el ser supremo Nishikienrai, el Ninja.

Otros de los datos que menciono Zhou es que dentro de la barrera el tiempo funciona diferente que afuera de ella, aunque el no sabe a que grado es, el sabe que dentro de ella el tiempo se mueve más rápido que en el exterior pero nuevamente no sabía cuanto exactamente, ya que el no tenía acceso a su administración, solo los miembros el clan tenía autoridad sobre ella.

Eso conversación termino en que Ilifia y Zhou hablaran sobre diferentes armas y técnicas, un tema de interés mutuo, y mientras esa conversación se estaba dando, se podía ver a Ankoro mirándolos aunque ella no les estaba prestándoles atención, ya que en su mente se estaban muy ocupados con otros temas- Esto es realmente real ¿no?... Por dios, si lo es... Soy mi avatar- Pensó con incredulidad aunque al final lo acepto aunque eso no satisface la incógnita de como era posible, pero no era una pregunta que pudiera contestar ahora mismo, así que la dejo aun lado por el momento para concentrarse en otro tema apremiante- Ellos están hablando de cosas sobre nosotros (los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown) que no concuerdan para nada con la verdad, es más incluso parecen más sacado de sus historia de personajes que por los hechos concretos- Pensó mientras que algo dentro de ella llego a una conclusión que la dejo aturdida- Y si no solo mi avatar se convirtiera en realidad sino que también mi historia de personaje también- Pensó muy nerviosa sobre eso, ya que si no lo recuerda mal ella se hizo una historia de fondo larga, la cual fue más y más alargando con el pasar del tiempo, haciéndolo cada vez más compleja pero eso no era el problema. El problema era que tras dejar de jugar se había olvidada de la mayoría de su historia de personaje, aunque recordaba algo no era mucho y eso eran problema- ¿Por qué a mi?- Pensó con angustia la ser suprema de los espectros aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para revolcarse mentalmente en ella cuando fue interrumpida.

-{Acceso al [Menú Principal]: Completado. Reparaciones: Completas. Remodelación: en proceso. Activación de todos los sistema: completa. Todo se encuentra en optimas condiciones}-

Volvió a aparecer la misma voz de antes, que a su finalización una pantalla apareció delante de Ankoro pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para mirarlo, ya que en el salón empezó a temblar aunque no tan fuerte como la anterior vez pero igualmente puso en alerta a los tres.

Ellos vieron como el salón se empezó a mover haciéndose más grande, lo que dejo un gran espacio al lado izquierda del trono del maestro del clan para que en su suelo de el se abrieran un hueco, que de el salio un gran objeto y cuando salio al completo puedo ser fácilmente identificado como el un nuevo trono. Un trono que portaba en su centro el emblema de Ankora, lo que dejo más que claro a quien pertenecía, algo que dejo sorprendida a Ankora y extasiados a su "hija" como a Zhou.

-{Remodelación: Completada. Cambió de nombre: completado. [Sala de los Nueve Tronos] fue renombrados a [Sala de los Diez Tronos]}-

Así nuevamente la voz de la Necrópolis de Nine's Own Goal volvió a ser nuevamente escuchada para desaparecer tan rápido como había venido, dejando a una Ankoro confundida y a su "hija" como al guardián muy felices, ya que su madre/maestra tenía se merecido trono, un signo de su autoridad y estatus que tenía dentro de la gran Netrópolis de Nine's Own Goal.

Aunque solamente a Ilifia y Zhou podían entenderlo al completo, ya que aunque Ankora entendía el simbolismo no entendía que no solo significaba poder y autoridad sino también un estatus de diosa suprema, que su palabra tenía un carácter sagrado para todos los habitantes de la necrópolis y que, sin que ninguno de ellos supiera todavía, para todes lxs espectrxs de Medunia. Pero por el momento, Ankoro era totalmente ajena a ese hecho, por ahora, y sin ninguna duda es lo mejor, ya que ella ya tiene mucho en que pensar y otra cosa más sería otro peso más para su ya cansada mente suprema de espectra.

Pero hablando de nuestra querida musa de los espectros, ella se encontraba ahora mismo observando la pantalla que tenía al frente de ella, ignorando la reanudada conversación de su ahora subordinados. Ella había deducido que esto tenía que ser el [Menú Principal] que la voz de la necrópolis había mencionado, así que ahora se encontraba viéndolo con curiosidad y estudiándolo pero sin tocarlo todavía, aunque no había mucho que ver, ya que solamente había una solo cosa en la pantalla [Inicio de Sesión].

Viendo que eso no iba a cambiar, empezó a mover uno de sus seis brazos más específicamente su brazo derecho superior y con vacilación toco con uno de sus dedos, los cuales eran esqueléticos que eran cubierta por una fina piel color azul enfermizo, el icono del [Incio de Sesión] y cuando lo hizo la pantalla empezó a brillar, lo cual silencio la charlos de Ilifia y Zhou. Los cuales ahora están sentados en el origen de la luz como también preocupados por su madre/señora aunque esa sentimiento se deshizo cuando la luz se desvaneció y dejando a ver a su señora en un perfecto estado o al menos en los estandartes de los espectros.

Pero rápidamente su preocupación volvió cuando Ankoro llevo sus seis brazos a su "cabeza" y soltó un chillido que podría helar la sangre de cualquier ser normal pero por suerte sus dos subordinados no eran ni en lo mínimo normales. Pero igualmente si lo hubiera afectado no lo demostraban, ya que su preocupación por su señora era para ellos más importante que su propio existencia, por eso ellos se empezaron a acercarse a su ama con mucha preocupación.

¡Okaasan-sama!/¡Mi señora!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban pero se detuvieron cuando Ankoro saco uno de sus brazos de su "cabeza" y hizo una seña con su mano para que pararan.

Si... Me encuentro bien, solo muy mareada- Dijo la ser suprema de los espectros con un tono cansado aunque en realidad aun tenía mucho dolor pero no uno físico, ya que al ser un espectro era invulnerable al dolor físico, es por eso que el único dolor que podía sentir era mental o por un ataque con energía [Santa] pero viendo que en este caso no había ningún elemento de ese tipo, es más que exacto decir que el dolor que sentía era mental.

Eso era debido a que cuando [Inicio Sesión], no fue como lo haría normalmente en su mundo original, donde verías en tu mente el menú, sino que fue una implantación de toda la información, herramientas entre otras cosas a su mente y no despacio sino de golpe, lo que le generó mucho dolor. Tanto que soltó un grito un grito por la agonía que sentía, que aunque fue momentánea fue todo un tormento, que ella no se lo desearía a nadie- Bueno, tal vez a mi ex-mánager, maldita rata- Pensó molesta al recordar a su anterior mánager, que le había robado sus ganancias antes de desaparecer- Casi quedo en bancarrota por ese bastardo, me costo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo poder recuperarme, incluso hasta ahora e sufre por eso. (Suspiro) Fue esa uno de las principales razones que me hizo abandonar por completo YGGDRASIL- Pensó Ankoro con tristeza, mientras anhelaba los tiempos con sus compañeros del gremio para luego agitar su cabeza-velo- No es el momento para llorar por el pasado, se positiva al menos ya no tengo que preocupar mi sustento... o al menos eso creo- Pensó con cierta incertidumbre sobre todo lo que estaba viviendo en este momento- Y no creo que haya pasado más de una hora- Pensó con suspiro mental, mientras esperaba lo mejor para ella- ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez esto sea el inicio de una mejor vida... O lo que sea que un espectro llame "vida"- Pensó finalmente con optimismo.

Cuando termino de pensar sobre ese tema, su enfoque se central en toda la nueva información que tenía ahora en su mente y le resulto fascinante toda ella, ya que ahora podía ver todo el diseño de la Necrópolis con su estado junto con otras información, como también tener el control sobre todas las funciones de la estructura y poder ver de alguna forma todo lo que estaba pasando en ella pero eso último no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, ya que le causo de nuevo un gran dolor en su mente.

Siguiendo con su investigación, sin prestar atención a Ilifia y Zhou que aun estaba un poco preocupados por lo que le había pasado a su señora, encontró un extraño icono en el [Menú Principal] que le había llamo la atención, [Creación].

Viendo que ninguno de los iconos del [Menú Principal] ,que podía ver en su mente, le había causado ningún problema a excepción de [Visión], que le había causado un pequeño dolor de "cabeza", por eso había tomado confianza sobre ello, así que selecciono sin dudar ese icono que le llamaba la atención. Al hacerlo apareció la voz de la Necrópolis de Nine's Own Goal pero esta vez en su mente.

{Advertencia: esta función necesita tu autorización, ya que sus efecto son permanente. ¿Quiere Proceder? Si/No}

Ankoro se sorprendió por este mensaje, un poco insegura de si seguir pero su curiosidad pudo más que ella- Espero no arrepentirme de esto- Pensó mientras selecciono [Si], al hacerlo un pequeño dolor de cabeza surgió de la nada aunque no fue tanto como como cuando presiono [Iniciar Sesión] aunque más que cuando uso [Visión].

{[Creación] activada. Recopilación de datos de la maestra, completado. Creación en proceso}

Ahora Ankora estaba con poco desconcertada sobre lo que acaba de pasar, ya que no sabía que lo había causa pero sabía que [Creación] debe tener alguna función muy importantes pero los nombres de los iconos eran un tanto difusos, así que aunque el nombre sugería algunas opciones no podía decir exactamente cual era su función antes de que las probara. Eso hecho hizo que muchos de los iconos que había seleccionado anteriormente la sorprendiera muchas veces y nuevamente era el caso del icono [Creación]- Bueno a esperar y ver- Se dijo a si misma para luego esperar lo que tuviera que pasar, para lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo aunque lo que paso después no solo la dejo sorprendida a ella si no a sus dos subordinados también.

-{Autorización de la maestra Ankoro Mocchi Mochi aceptado. [Creación]: activado. Creación de nuevo guardián de piso: en proceso}-

Dijo la voz de la Necrópolis con fuerza para que todos lo escuchara dejando perplejo a los tres individuos que se encontrara en el séptimo piso pero en especial para el Supervisor de los Pisos, ya que esto le toco una fibra sensible en el. El sabía que fue creado por los nuevo o mejor dicho los ahora diez seres supremos pero nunca fue testigo de la creación de ninguno de los [Residentes] de la Gran Necrópolis, así que ser testigo de la creación de un nuevo residente lo dejo perplejo al principio para ser rápidamente remplazado por un sentimiento de puro gozo. Ya que tenía el gran honor de ser testigo del un milagro de uno de sus amos supremos, pero también lo llenaba de alegría ser por fin testigo del nacer de un nuevo hermano o hermana y se su misma categoría, que servirá lealmente a su maestra.

Ilifia esta en un estado similar, ya que estaba apunto de ser testigo de la creación de un [Guardián de Piso], uno de la posiciones más prestigiosa y poderosa de toda la Gran Nazarick, y lo más importante, era una creación personal de su madre, así que era como si estuviera apunto de tener una hermanita o hermanito y eso le generó una gran alegría.

Ajena a la gran alegría de sus dos acompañantes, Ankora estaba totalmente perpleja sobre esto- Esto no era lo que esperaba, al menos si me hubiera aparecido un [Mesa de Creación] sería ya sorprendente pero que salte de inmediato a crear algo, no se como tomarlo- Pensó con mucho desconcierto pero una pregunta surgió de inmediato en su mente- ¿Cómo se completo la creación? Yo no hice nada... Amenos, si eso lo explicaría. El dolor de cabeza que sufrí pudo ser un escaneo de mis preferencia para crear NPC... Espera, eso significa que tal vez este creando... -Su pensamientos fueron cortados cuando un circulo de color dorado brillante apareciera y de el una figura empezara a emerger una figura aunque no se podía ver bien por la gran luz que salía del circulo, el cual era parte de la aplicación [Creación].

Cuando la figura salio al completo del circulo, empezó a flotar mientras que el circulo junto a su luz empezaba a desaparecer dejando a plena vista a la figura. Lo primero que se podía notar de ella era que era una mujer parecida a un ser humana, aunque solo su constitución era humana lo demás dejaba en claro que no lo era. Ya que su piel era blanca pero no un blanco normal era blanco como el papel no parecía natural y junto aun aura oscura que la envolvía, que le daba un aspecto más sobrenatural y siniestro, dejo en claro que ella no era humana. También eso podía verse, ya que ella poseía unos extraños apéndices en su espalda parecidas a alas de un ángel pero lo curioso era que no se encontraban unido a su espalda, si no que estaba suspendido en el aire sin que nada los sujetara y por raro que pareciera, no eran de adornos sino que tenía vida ya que se pudo ver que estaban aleteando con tanta elegancia como tranquilidad. Lo que dejo en evidencia que eran también parte esta creación de la Ankoro.

En su cabeza se podía ver un par de cuernos tan blanco como su piel sobresaliendo de su cabello negro como la tinta y sobre ello se podía ver un aro de color blanco flotando. Ella estaba vestido con un vestido negro que casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando espuertas un par de piernas largas que terminaba con par de tacones negros como la noche, su vestido dejaba que su figura se luciera aunque no dejaba nada de piel al descubierto. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unas mangas que eran parte se su vestido y sus manos tenía unos delicados guantes de color blanco seda, claramente aunque era un vestido que dejaba su figura a la vista seguía siendo un vestido conservador pero eso realmente no importaba. Ya que su rostro se llevaba toda la atención, su rostro estaba bellamente diseñado, era simétrico, tenía unos grandes ojos de color negros muy expresivos, también tenía unos cejas delgadas junto a una pequeña y linda nariz que junto a sus delgados labios color negro de daban una belleza sin igual, cualquier ser normal solo de verlas hubiera quedado hechizado por su belleza.

Era como un ángel, un ángel blanco y negro que tenía un aura oscura pero seductora en ella, sus grandes ojos se movieron en dirección en donde se encontraba Ankora y cuando la mira, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro para luego empezar a decender junto en frente de ella- No hay duda es ella, mi viejo proyecto...- Pensó con asombro la diosa de los espectros al ver a la nueva guardiana de piso y poder reconocerla.

Me presento mi creadora-sama, soy Alice Ángel. Que solo existe para servir y complacer su voluntad de la gran musa de la muerte- Dijo Alice Ángel (2) mientras se inclinaba, su tono tenía una gran elegancia como también pasión, una clara señal de su devoción por su creadora y hablando de ella, si tuviera rostro en este momento la podríamos ver con los ojos y boca bien abierto por lo que estaba viendo- Realmente es ella, no hay duda ¡es ella!- Pensó la musa de la muerte mientras veía ahora a Alice con una gran felicidad. Eso era porque lo que estaba delante de ella, no era más ni menos que su último proyecto que estuvo desarrollando en YGGDRASIL pero que nunca pudo completar, ya que se fue de la plataforma ante de haberla completado- La fortuna me sonríe- Pensó muy alegremente mientras seguía mirando al ángel siniestro.

-{Creación de guardián de piso: completado. Nombre: Alice Ángel. Título: Ángel de la Siniestra Melodía. Especie: Espectro. Familia: No-Muerto. Clase: Señora Profana. Especialidad: [Canto de la muerte], [Ilusión Perfecta], [Melodía de Sirena (Control Mental)] y [Musa Oscura]}-

La voz de la necrópolis volvió a sonar en todo el salón, dando a conocer a la creación de Ankoro a los dos restante, que aunque maravillados por ser testigos del poder de su maestra/madre, aunque también estaban intrigados por saber ¿Quién era Alice Ángel?. Y gracias al resiente informe de la voz de la necrópolis su curiosidad estaban un poco satisfechas aunque eso no les bastaba a ninguno de los dos, por eso ya estaban planeando tener alguna charla con la "nueva" aunque eso sera para futuro, ya que ahora tanto ellos como la recién nacida estaba totalmente centrados en su maestra/madre/creadora aunque especialmente el ángel espectro.

Esto es realmente sorprendente, sorprendentemente maravilloso- Dijo Ankora con un tono muy alegre algo que por primera vez fue notado por los tres oyentes, que ahora se encontraba muy emocionados pero al mismo tiempo intrigados por el significado de las palabras de la diosa de los espectros.

Bueno Alice Ángel, me siento muy contento de por fin verte... ¡Así que bienvenida! ¡Espero disfrutar con vos esta partida! KUKUKU- Dijo Ankoro con gran jubilo aunque su risa final tenía un cierto tono siniestro, su alegría era porque por fin podía ver a su antiguo proyecto en frente de ella aunque en vez de ser un NPC personalizado era una entidad "viva" y con conciencia, pero eso poco le importaba por el momento, lo que le importaba era que esta aquí y ahora, lo demás era detalles. La aparición de su proyecto le había distraído de todas sus preocupaciones anteriores, por la alegría, y mientras ella se encontraba en ese estado, sus tres oyentes se sentía muy contentos por ver la alegría de su ama aunque para la más nueva era el doble, ya que esa palabras estaban dirigida a ella. Lo que la lleno de felicidad y devoción por su creadora, ya que para ella, su creadora esta complacida por su existencia, lo que era para ella su mayor aspiración, y demás de eso, su creadora espera "disfrutar" con ella esta "partida". Lo que le hizo entender que su creadora tenía algún plan para futuro y que ella sera parte de el, algo que le genero una pequeña y siniestra sonrisa- Espero que sea pronto el espectáculo que la creadora-sama tenga planeado inicie pronto jajajaja- Pensó la espectra ángel con un tono de alegría oscuro y siniestro, lo que dejaba muy en claro que lo que sea que pasara, ella se divertiría con lo que viniera.

¡Si! Creadora-sama- Dijo Alice con gran alegría levantando su mirada a su ama, su ojos mostraba una pupilas pequeñas con movimientos erráticos, una clara señal de la malicia y locura que tenía la creación de Ankoro y que, para desgracias de muchos, pronto sera conocida para toda Medunia. Aunque claramente Ankoro no noto la malicia de su "creación", ya que estaba distraída por la felicidad de tener frente a ella su propia "NPC", que además era una [Guardián de Piso] aunque eso le dejo una duda- ¿De que piso? Ya conozco todo diseño de la Netrópolis y no hay piso sin su respectivos guardianes, lo cual debería hacer que sea imposible que haya otro guardián de piso pero igual Alice es guardiana de piso. Mmm Algo no cuadra o es que ¿no me estoy percatando de algo?...- Pensó Ankoro mientras volvía de nuevo su atención a Alice, la cual ya había vuelto a su fachada original, con una "mirada" interrogante, la cual nadie se dio cuenta por obvias razones.

-{Creación de piso: completado. Octavo Piso [El Santuario del Origen]: completado. Sistema operativo del octavo piso: activado. Estado del piso: muy bueno. Guardián del octavo piso [Alice Ángel]: confirmado. -Debido a la falta de espacio dentro de la estructura principal, La Gran Necrópolis de Nine's Own Goal, el octavo piso a sido instalado fuera de la estructura principal- [Creación]: Completado. El sistema operativo de [Creación] a concluido con la operación. Gracias por su uso, el [Sistema Operativo] de la Necrópolis esta a su servicio, Usuaria. Use el [Menú Principal] para acceder a las herramientas y servicios del sistema}-

Y así la voz de la Necrópolis aviso el nacimiento del octavo piso y la culminación de [Creación], mientras que respondía la duda de su usuaria de la necrópolis-... Creo que a esta altura debería estar acostumbrada pero que da, una respuesta es una respuesta- Pensó Ankora un poco perpleja por lo que acababa de pasar, sin saber si la Necrópolis le había respondido apropósito o no, aunque no penso mucho más en eso. Ya estaba abrumada con toda la situación, aunque fue un respiro temporal la aparición de su viejo proyecto al final las preocupaciones de antes ya habían vuelto y con ellos su cansancio mental.

Esto se volvió entretenido- Una nueva voz pudo escuchar Ankoro cerca de ella y por reacción natural volvió su mirada a donde se había originado, más específicamente en su hombro izquierdo y ahí pudo ver a una pequeña figura sentada. La pequeña figura no le estaba prestándole atención a Ankoro ya que estaba viendo a la pantalla, que volvió a aparecer delante de la diosa de los espectros aunque esta vez, en la pantalla, había una lista de opciones y un buscador junto a un teclado.

La pequeña figura es muy pequeña, si no supiera que no lo es pensarías que es un juguete, el tenía una túnica de hechicero color bordo con unas hombreras de acero que terminaban en punta, sus manos estaban cubierto con un par de muñequeras blindado y en su cabeza tenía una gorra similar a la gorra papal pero versión oscura, lo que le daba un aura de mago oscuro. En su mano derecha tenía un personal que era desproporciona a su pequeña figura el cual termina en un cristal con una luz en su interior. Su rostro era el de un cadáver en un grado avanzado de descomposición y de su boca como ojos una luz azul espectral emanaba. Todo su rasgo en conjunto le daba la imagen de un maestro nigromante pero si no fuera por su pequeña tamaño, que le daba una imagen de un chibi nigromante, sería aterrador.

Eso le pasaba a Ankoro, que lo vio como lindo en cierto sentido además de se un poco divertido aunque eso no quito el desconcierto de su aparición y el porque estaba sombre su hombro, como si fuero lo más naturaleza del mundo. Por un momento no supo que hacer, por el desconcierto, para luego intentar tomar la iniciativa y preguntar ¿Quién era? el que se sentaba en su hombro pero no lo suficientemente rápido, ya que dos de los otros tres que la acompañaba se adelantaron.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?/ ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- Preguntaron enérgicamente Zhou y Alice con diferentes grados de agresividad, Zhou con la seriedad esperada del supervisor de los guardianes de Piso aunque sutilmente se notaba su ira, algo que de la parte de Alice no pudo ocultar, ya que su respuesta fue la más enérgica y agresiva de los dos. La sorpresa de toda esta situación fue la respuesta de Ilifia, la que parecía que no le importaba o que era natural lo que estaba pasando.

En el caso de Ankoro, si ya estaba desconcertada ahora más- ¿"Ustedes"? Porqué preguntan en plural cuando es solo uno- No pudo evitar preguntar mentalmente la musa de la muerte, una pregunta que fue respondida rápidamente y solo le traería más incertidumbres a ella.

Mmm. Oh, soy Karthus antiguo rey espectro, el rey de la voz de la muerte, el más inteligente de los espectros, solo superado por el grandioso y supremo intelecto de lady Ankoro, a la cual sirvo con todo mi ser- Respondió el chibi nigromante ahora conocido Karthus al principio con poco interés para terminar con entusiasmo, ya que su adoración y respeto por la diosa de los espectro saca un lado oculto del espectro más frió y calculador de la historia de Medunia.

Uh, Soy Yorick, el antiguo rey espectro, el rey pastor de alma, al servició del origen- Una nueva voz pudo escuchar Ankora, cerca de Karthus un jorobado chibi con prendas desgarrada, una linterna saliendo de espalda y con una pala gigante en su mano derecha.

Soy Hecarim, rey sombra de la guerra, el leal corcel de mi señora- Dijo otras voz, la cual provenía de su hombro derecho y sobre ella, había un mini centauro-armadura poseída con una lanza desproporcionadamente grande a el. Ankoro empezó a cuestionarse el porque no los había notado ante y que tenían que ver con ella.

Ja, Soy Evelynn, antigua reina espectro, la reina hacedora de viudas, la más bella de los espectros solo sobrepasado por la belleza divina de la diosa- Ahora la nueva voz era femenina con un tono pícaro, la cual también provenía de su hombro izquierdo y al lado del chibi centauro-armadura espectro. La nueva voz provenía de una chibi mujer de piel pálida azulada, su pelo parecía una llama de color rosada y tenía orejas en punta. Estaba vestida con un traje muy revelador, que apenas servía para cubrir su entre pierna y pechos, lo que dejaba todo lo demás expuesto, aunque también tenía unas botas y guantes de lo que parecía piedra áspera que estaba funcionada con su piel pálida.

Mordekaiser es mi nombre, rey espectro, rey del reinado de hierro, la mano de hierra al servicio de la voluntad del origen- Una nueva voz dijo y esta le dio escalofrío a todos los presentes, ya que sonaba muy fría y amenazadora con un tono que decía que le molestaba mucho tener que responder. El origen de la voz se encontraba a su derecha junto a Hecarim y en ellas su pudo ver una figura que solo podría describirse como un tirano de algún vídeojuego de fantasía, ya que el era una armadura poseía de acero oscuro y con muchos picos en ella, si no fuera un chibi daría mucho miedo, y en su mano derecha sostenía un gran, para su cuerpo, masa de guerra con picos.

Soy Thresh el antiguo rey espectro, el rey carcelero implacable, el que a su paso solo desesperación y muerte deja jajaja- Dijo una voz que provenía también de su hombro derecho y el dueño de ella, solo podía ser descrito como un esqueleto en llamas azul y verde con traje que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, lo único visible eran sus manos y cabeza, ellas estaban compuesta por hueso negro rodeado por llamas azul o azul y verde en el caso de la cabeza. La cabeza era un cráneo de aspecto maligno con tres cuernos tosidos, también estaba cubierta por llamas, llamas verde donde estaba el hueso y llamas azul que rodeaba a las llamas verde. Este figura tenía en su mano izquierda una especie de linterna antigua en llamas, la cual se conectaba, por medio de una cadena, a un hoz que tenía una hoja color verde marino luminosas.

Hola soy Kalista reina espectra, la reina espíritu de la venganza, soy la que da castigo a los que osan desafiar a la voluntad de la diosa- Dijo una voz femenina, la cual provenía del hombro izquierdo, donde se podía ver a una pequeña figura femenina chibi sentada calmadamente y con una mirada de total desinterés. La figura femenina estaba vestida como una guerrera con un casco con una larga coleta, a Ankoro le hacía recordar a un uniforme militar de los hoplitas de la antigua Grecia. El traje de Kalista no cubría sus piernas, ni brazo, ni cuello haciéndolo, después de Evelynn, el traje que más piel dejaba al descubrimiento y hablando de su piel, ella era de un color azul espectro, que en conjunto a su apariencia daba la imagen de una guerrera fantasma o de una cazadora, si tenemos en cuenta su título de reina espectra. Y para sumar esta afirmación, en su mano derecha tenía sostenida una lanza, la cual estaba hecha de una energía color azul, muy parecido al tono de su piel, también se podía ver otras dos lanzas más pequeñas clavadas en su pecho, aunque aparentemente eso no le afectaba lo más mínimo.

Soy... Fiddlesticks... Rey... Espectro... El... Rey... Mensajero... De... La... Muerte- Dijo una voz en un tono bestial y entrecortado que asusto un poco a Ankoro, aunque no tanto como el de Mordekaiser, el origen de esa voz provenía de su hombro derecho aunque alejada de los demás por algunos centímetros. El aspecto de este ser, se asemejaba a una momia adornada con una vestimenta-armadura de oro junto a otras decoraciones, lo que le daba una apariencia de faraón aunque el de un faraón monstruoso, ya que su cabeza tenía una gigantesca y horripilante boca, donde solo oscuridad se podía ver. Sus brazos estaban entrecruzados y atada a su cuerpo por sus vendajes, lo que hacía que no los pudiera usar y por eso, en vez de sus brazas y manos tenía una esferas en las que salia cuatro garras, las que usaba como manos. El claro ejemplo de ello es, que en esfera-mano izquierda sostenía una hoz, hecha de oro con una hoja de un cristal verde, con facilidad.

Soy el gran Azir, rey espectro, rey emperador de las arenas del alma, mi grandeza es tan grande que solo el origen y los demás cuarenta seres supremos pueden superarme- Dijo una voz con orgullo que provenía de arriba de la "cabeza" de Ankoro, donde el emisor de la nueva voz se encontraba una figura sentada y con los entendidos aunque después de terminar de hablar los bajo. La nueva figura era parecido a un hombre-pájaro, solamente sin alas y estaba totalmente cubierto con un traje de tono oscuro, que sobre el están puesto pieza de armaduras de un color bronce oscuro con bellos grabados y diseños en ella. En su mano izquierda tenía una gran cetro de poder con un cristal azul espectral, en el cual se arremolinaba lo que parecía arena azul brillante y que parecía que Azir controlaba, ya que se podía ver la misma arena rodeando su cuerpo, esta arena es el origen de su título.

Soy Leona la reina espectro radiante del anochecer, leal servidora del origen- Una nueva voz femenina dijo, esta voz también se originaba de donde estaba Azir pero en vez de estar sentada estaba parada y con una mirada seria. Ella estaba cubierta por una armadura pesada aunque eso no impide que se lasca su figura femenina, su armadura estaba decorada con emblemas de un sol oscuro con una piedra espectral en su centro, lo que para los espectro es conocido como el símbolo del [Sol de la Era de los Espectro] o [Sol de Anochecer], por eso último nombre proviene su título. En su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto de por un guantelete hecho de la cristalización de su energía espectral, con la cual tiene la capacidad de invocar [Escudos del Sol del Anochecer], escudos capaces de resistir los ataques purificadores, y en brazo derecho su mano sostenía una espada larga de hoja oscura. La parte inferior de su rostros esta cubierto por su armadura pesada, solo dejando sus ojos a la vista; en su frente portaba un emblema de[Sol de Anochecer], y su cabello largo y suelto, de un tono azul luminoso.

Estas diez figuras, son las conciencias de los diez antiguos reyes espectros de Medunia, los que en conjunto con la antigua campeona de la diosa de la pureza dio a nacer a la diosa de los espectros y una de los cuarenta y un seres supremos, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi, aunque en el proceso perdieron sus poderes sus conciencias todavía siguen vivas y para servir a su ama.

Bien, ahora se quienes son pero ¡¿Porqué están sobre mi creadora-sama?!- Pregunto Alice con ira, ya que sabe que son espectros y confirmaron que eran sirviente de su creadora pero eso no explica porque están sobre su ama, algo que para ella era inaceptable. Ya que su creadora era una diosa nadie tenía derecho a tocarla, acepción que tenga su permiso, y estos diez pequeños estaba parados sobre su diosa y además como si fuera natural, no es de extrañar que la ira se estuviera apoderando de la espectra ángel. En el caso de Ankoro, aunque con diferentes emociones, también se preguntaba porque estos "reyes espectros" estaban sentados sobre ella, pero nuevamente ante de que pudiera preguntar alguien más lo pregunto y ahora estaba esperando la respuesta.

Yo te respondo, Alice- Dijo Ilifia con voz calmada, lo cual hizo que se volviera el centro de atención de todos los presentes en el salón de los tronos, en especial Ankoro.

Okaasan-sama podría decírtelo mejor pero no creo que a Okaasan-sama le interese contarla, así que seré yo la que te resuma la historio. Antiguamente Okaasan-sama estuvo dividida en once partes, las cuales todas ellas tenían su propia conciencia aunque la misma esencia, aunque no se todos los detalles, una de las parte fue capas de reunir a las demás diez parte de Okaasan-sama para que se reunieran nuevamente dándole a Okaasan-sama su actual cuerpo- Dijo Ilifia con un tono calmada, mientras que Ankoro intentaba recordar la descripción de avatar y ver si coincidía pero solo pudo recordar vagas cosas, algo que la frustro mucho.

Buen resumen y eso que tiene que ver con que esas diez pequeñas pestes estén sobre la creadora-sama- Dijo Alice irritada e impaciente por una respuesta directa, hay que mencionar que Alice le cuesta captar indirecta o interpretar en conjunto la información que tiene para armar una conclusión, algo que seguramente le traerá problemas para futura, ya que ella puede interpretar información en el momento pero le cuesta hacerlo en conjunto datos, que fueron obtenido en diferentes momentos.

Las diez figura gritaron de indignación por haber sido llamados "pequeñas pestes" pero fueron tranquilizados por Ilifia, antes de que iniciara un intercambio de insulto de ellos a alice y viceversa.

¡Cálmense! ¡Todes ustedes! En especial vos, Alice- Dijo Ilifia, lo cual calmo a los diez viejos reyes y se gano una mirada molesta de Alice, la cual murmuraba en voz baja que nadie pudo escuchar aunque luego volvió a su mirada con calma pero sus ojos no decía lo mismo, se notaba su molestia por la situación pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Bien, como iba diciendo, Okaasan-sama nació de la unión de esa once parte de ella y esas diez parte unidas por la onceaba son los que has llamado "pequeñas pestes", así que espero que entienda que acabas de ser grosera con fragmentos de Okaasan-sama- Dijo Ilifia con un tono que solo podría significar "¡Peligro!", lo cual fue captado por todos los presentes y la más afectada era Alice, la cual estaba ahora inclinada pidiendo perdón a se creadora por insultar a las conciencia de los fragmentos de ella, aunque hay que remarcar que las disculpas fueron dirigidas a Ankoro no a los diez reyes espectros, algo que los irrito pero Ankoro detuvo, sin querer, el griterío que estaba por suceder por la indignación de los antiguos reyes, con " _Todo esta perdonado, todes comentemos errores, la cuestión con ellos es aprender de ellos y no volver a cometerlos_ ". Aunque por dentro, Ankoro todavía seguía intentando recordar su descripción de avatar y había recordado algunos pedazos pero no eran mucho- Que frustrante es esto. Bueno, seguro lo recordare con el tiempo pero me pregunto quien es la onceaba pieza que unió a estos diez, seguro me lo enterare cuando recuerde mi descripción de avatar. Si, solo tengo que juntar las piezas y todo se resolverá- Pensó con optimismo la Musa de la Muerte mientras volvía ver a sus sirvientes, los cuales estaban hablando entre ellos, Zhou, Ilifia y Alice por un lado y los viejos reyes por el otro. El primer grupo se podía ver que Ilifia y Alice estaban hablando sobre su ama mientras que Zhou hacía preguntas sobre ella de vez en cuando, seguramente quería saber más de su nueva ama. En el caso de los viejos reyes, ellos se encontraba hablando de la nueva situación sobre la Necrópolis aunque algunos de ellos preferían quedarse callado o se bajaron de Ankoro y empezaron a explorar el salón de los trono, en especial el trono que permanece a Ankoro.

Ankoro ante esto, solo se quedo callada mientras escuchaba y veía a sus sirvientes hablar entre ellos, o pensando sobre los temas que le preocupaba y de los suceso que estaba viviendo- Espero que nada más pase, no creo poder aguantar tanto- Pensó cansado por estar viviendo tantas situaciones tan locas como impactantes en tan poco tiempo.

Pero como siempre pasa " _si no querés que pasa algo va a pasar_ ", ya que después de Ankora pensar sobre ello, no paso mucho tiempo para que en medio de la sala aparecieran seis portales y de ellos, salieron seis figuras. El primero de ellos, eran un esqueleto deteriorado vestido como un atuendo deteriorado de sacerdote , tenía una mano izquierda un báculo de madera negra y en su mano derecha sostenía un [Gremorio], uno de los primeros [Necronomicon], el era claramente un nigromante no-muerto, la creación del mismísimo Momongo. La siguiente era una mujer de piel pálida y de pelo albina, con un traje ajustado a su cuerpo con una capa de plumas negras y portaba una gran guadaña. El siguiente portal era una criatura de aspecto demoníaca, su cuerpo era delgado, parecía estar cubierto de vendajes viejos aunque parecía que tenían vida, sus manos tenía hojas afiladas en vez de dedo y en su pies igual. Luego del otro portal salio una criatura, similar a un ángel caído fantasmal con grandes manos y cadenas saliendo de su parte inferior etéreo. De otro portal, salio una pequeña figura acorazada, una criatura pequeña con un casco de gas y traje brindado, en su mano derecha tenía una pala. Y finalmente, una mujer alta y bella, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa semi desgarrada de color blanca con algunas prendas pequeñas azul y con una gorra grende de color azul, sus manos tenía largas uñas y su piel era pálida.

Soy Lich King "El Rey Sabio de los Muertos", guardián del sexto piso- Dijo el nigromante esqueleto no-muerto, con un tono respetuoso hacía Ankoro.

Soy Mingzhu Yhang "La Segadora de Vidas", guardiana del quinto piso- Dijo la mujer pálida con la gran guadaña, con un tono de respeto, igual que Lich, hacía Ankoro.

Soy Ripper Demon "El Salvajismo Encarnado", guardián del cuarto piso- Dijo la criatura demoníaca esquelética, con un tono peligroso pero respetuosamente hacía Ankoro.

Soy Muqueli " El Ángel del Abismo", guardián del tercer piso- Dijo la criatura parecida aun ángel astral, con un tono siniestro pero respetuoso hacía Ankoro.

Soy (respiración) Sepik "El Excavador" (respiración), guardián del segundo piso (respiración)- Dijo la pequeña criatura acorazada, con una voz entre contado por su respiración fuerte pero con un tono respetuoso dirigido hacía Ankoro.

Soy Uyukina Saunria Anul "La Sacerdotisa Vampira", guardiana del primer piso- Dijo la mujer alta vestida de blanca con un tono elegante y con respeto.

¡Y le juramos nuestra eterna lealtad, lady Ankoro Mocchi Mochi!- Dijeron al unisono los seis guardianes para luego inclinarse ante su nueva ama, la décima miembra del clan de Nine's Own Goal. Todo el Salón de los diez trono se quedo en silencio con su aparición aunque la más afectada es Ankora, la cual se quedo en shock total ante la aparición repentina de los restantes guardianes de la Necrópolis, la cual ella ahora es su única y suprema ama- ...¡¿Qué carajo esta pasando?! ¿Porqué a mi? No pueden darme un respiro ¿No, verdad?- Pensó la ser suprema de los espectro con cansancio, frustración y un poco de resignación, ante toda la situación que esta viviendo y lo más loco que se estaba volviendo.

-Parte 2: El mal siempre encuentra un camino

En el sureste del continente de Sinolpi, el suroeste del Imperio Oriental Unido (IOU) más específicamente el reino real de Tivialiria, uno de los seis reinos que formar parte de los remanente del ya disuelto Imperio de la Unión y uno de los tres reinos, que actualmente apoya, la consolidación del Imperio Oriental Unido. Aunque eso se debe más a una necesidad más de supervivencia que por la convicción de la idea de restaurar el viejo imperio y el poder de la familia imperial.

Ya que el Reino Real de Tivialiria es el último reino que todavía sigue con la guerra civil entre federales y conservadores, aunque estos últimos son los más fuertes, todavía no son lo suficiente para controlar, aplastar y derrotar a las fuerzas insurreccionares federalistas. Y la situación dentro del bando conservador no es muy buena, divididos entre que apoyan el imperio o [Conservadores Auténticos] y los separatistas o [Conservadores Reales], a provocado la parálisis del estado y de su ejercito, lo que a explica que el actual régimen de Tivialiria el más frágil dentro del IOU. Algo que a provocado en primer lugar, el alargamiento de la guerra civil, la cual parece que no tiene fin y en segundo lugar, una autoridad débil dentro de los territorios controlado por las fuerzas conservadoras, este contexto hace que sea indispensable el apoyo militar-político de la IOU para sostener al actual gobierno y régimen conservador de este reino.

El actual gobierno del reino es de los conservadores auténticos, osea de los que apoyan al imperio, presidido por el príncipe imperial Jorge Juan de Ne Sartalcuilno, el cual es conocido por ser un incompetente lo cual es perfecto, ya que el es solamente un títere mientras que el poder real esta en Chuarkil, el reino principal del IOU y donde esta la rama principal de la familia imperial. Algo que molesta mucho al bando separatista pero por el momento se han callado, ya que primero quieren que termine la guerra para luego disputar el poder a la rama principal de la familia real, aunque actualmente siguen frenado algunas medidas del gobierno para evitar que los conservadores auténticos tenga demasiado poder y para que ellos, tenga las herramientas necesarias para tomar el poder al fin de la guerra.

Esta situación de tira y afloja entre ambos sectores, a hecho que el gobierno de Tivialiria sea extremadamente frágil y carente de todo poder, solo sostenido por el apoyo de Chuarkil, esto a su vez hace que el poder estatal dentro de su territorio sea poco, lo que hace que haya mucha criminalidad y corrupción, como también la guerra contra los federalista sea lenta, ya que todo movimiento militar debe ser aprobado por los dos sectores de los conservadores, lo que provoca que se pierdan oportunidades militares como que las batallas sean solo un desperdicios de vidas y recursos, que no lleven al triunfo de la guerra, algo que frustra mucho al mando militar y los soldados por igual.

La única razón por la que los federalista no han podido aprovechar esta situación para avanzar es que también tiene sus divisiones internas, cuando la URLO empezó a ser regido por Julsolio MIrgüe de la Rosal, el restaurador. El federalismo se dividió internamente en dos bando, el federalismo oficial, que apoyan al Restaurador, y el Federalismo de izquierda, los cuales se opusieron al Restaurador. En la URLO el Restaurador empezó una gran purga contra esta facción, lo que al principio no afecto a los federalista de Tivialiria, ya que no vivían en la URLO y no sabía lo que pasaba dentro de ella. Pero eso cambio, cuando el Restaurador firmara un armisticio con el IOU, en el cual se acordó que la URLO dejo de dar apoyo a los federalistas tivialirianos, una total y completa traición para ellos.

Esto causo que los federalista tivialirianos se volviera parte de la facción del [Federalismo de Izquierda], aunque eso paso cuando las base federalistas se alzaron en contra de sus direcciones, que quisieron entregar las armas y rendirse ante las fuerzas conservadores, algo que los milicianos se opusieron totalmente. Y así una nueva dirección se construyo para dirigir a los federalistas tivialirianos, pero debido a que su tuvo que destruir a la vieja dirección y se tardo un tiempo para construir una nueva, las fuerzas conservadoras aprovecharon y se apoderaron de una gran parte del territorio de Tivialiria, dividiendo en el proceso el territorio federalista en dos. Uno al norte, un pequeño territorio en el norte del reino donde estaba la capital federalista, Sutival, y el otro, que ocupaban el oeste-sur del reino, lo que hizo que una gran parte de las fuerzas federalista estuvieran separado de su capital, algo que causo muchos problemas a ellos.

Mientras, la nueva dirección de los federalista tivialirianos proclamaron el [Reino Autónomo Federal de Tivialiria] (rojo), un "reino" que por su división territorial como por su dirección inexperta se empezó a desmembrar internamente, lo que termino con que la dirección oficial solo controlaran el territorio norte, la franja costera tivialirianos y una pequeña territorio de en el sur, la cual combate constantemente contra los territorios conservadores del sur como también contra las [Facciones disidente de los federalista] (naranja), las cuales pelean tanto contra los federalista oficiales y conservadores como también contra otras facciones disidentes.

Aunque para las fuerzas conservadoras del [Reino Oriental de Tivialiria] (amarillo) todos ellos son lo mismo, federalista, y no reconoce diferencias entre ellos, por eso no reconocen, ni negocian ni mucho acuerda con ninguno de ellos, una falla táctica total, pues estovo planteada la oportunidad de dividir y conquistar, la cual por esta concepción errónea no pudiera aprovechar y ahora se ve las consecuencia, ya que están estancado en guerra donde ni ellos ni los federalista oficiales ni los disidentes de ellos pueden lograr la victoria o almeno conquistar más franjas de territorio enemigo.

Las facciones disidentes nacieron de los milicianos federalistas desencantados por la nueva dirección y su incapacidad de poder resolver la nueva situación, donde las fuerzas conservadoras estaban a la ofensiva y donde ellos, estaba parcial o totalmente descomunicados de su capital. Lo que hizo que empezaran a actuar por su propia cuenta y con el tiempo aparecieran lideres que ya no reconociera la autoridad de la dirección oficial federalista tivialiriano. Así fue al principio, donde se formaron diferentes facciones disidentes que eran dirigidos por figuras carismáticas y populares, que para los federalistas y la población que vivía dentro del territorio "federalista" son conocidos como[Señores de la Guerra]. Los cuales muchas veces pelean entre si o contra los federalistas oficialistas, aunque si los atacan los conservadores todos ellos, sin importar sus diferencias, se unen contra ellos. Es por eso que los conservadores no han podido conquistar territorios de ellos, aunque también por su divisiones internas, como también por eso las fuerzas "federalistas" no han podido aprovechar la debilidad conservadora, ya que están divididos y solo se unen en caso de una ofensiva conservadora pero nunca para un ataque ofensivo contra ellos.

Los señores de la guerra controlan la mayor parte de los territorios "federalistas" y su gobierno es absoluto, si eres opositor o como ellos llaman a todos los que se oponen, un "agente conservador", es mejor que intentes huir, ya que lo más probable es que seas encarcelado, torturado y ejecutado en el mejor de los casos y en el peor, ser linchado vivo por la multitud y que tu cuerpo sea profanado para luego lo exhiban en la plaza principal.

La desesperación de la población civil por tener que vivir constantemente con miedo por sus vida y aterrados de quejarse, ya que podrían ser escuchados por los informante de los señores de la guerra, lo cual es una sentencia de muerte. Es por eso, que lo único que tienen para encontrar esperanza es la religión aunque no precisamente en los templos de [Los Nueve Dioses de la Vida], ya que el clero también son parte de los diversos gobiernos de los señores de la guerra. Dándoles apoyo directo, describiéndolos como restauradores del "orden" o defensores de la "moral" o apoyo indirecto, silenciar o fingir que nada malo estaba pasando.

Es por eso que una gran parte de la población a recurrido a las popularmente llamadas [Damas Negras], las cuales son mujeres vestidas de negro que tiene poderes para curar o bendecir a las personas. No se sabe que dioses adoran pero siempre se las ve rezando mientras que escriben extraños símbolos, lo que según ellas les permite dar bendiciones y aparentemente funcionan, ya que cada vez que una de las Damas llegan a un acertamiento, son resididas con mucho apreció por la población común.

Las [Damas Negras] son viajeras permanentes, nunca se quedan más de un día en una ciudad o pueblo, y son siempre seguidas por las popularmente conocidas como [Doncellas Rojas], por su atuendo, o [Cultistas], como se llaman a si mismas, las cuales son las sirvientas y/o aprendices de las Damas Negras. Todas ellas son mujeres y de una edad que oscila entre los siete a veinticinco años, algunas de ellas se sumaron voluntariamente para servir a las Damas y otras fueron entregadas como pago por los servicio hechos a sus familia, las cuales solo le pudieron pagan dándole a una de sus hijas.

La población en general ve en la Damas Negras, las cuales son las únicas que hacen algo por la población, como santas y como su único símbolo de esperanza ante sus vidas llenas de terror, miseria y dolor. Esta el una de las razones por lo que los templos dentro de los territorios "federalistas" no las han toca todavía, son demasiado populares, aunque todavía les molestas como muchos de sus ingresos son acaparados por estas "brujas", según ellos. Al principio, no las vieron más que simples estafadoras o como nacidas con una [Bendición], osea que eran poseedores un poder o capacidad nata sobrehumana, que para la gente común serian fácilmente confundido como un milagro; pero con el tiempo la percepción de los templos a ellas cambio de ser simples embusteras o nacidas con [Bendición], osea inofensivas para ellos, a ser una amenaza, ya que las personas empezaban a venerarlas como "santas" y lo peor para ellos, darles los ingresos que antes iban para los templos a ellas.

Esto último, enfureció mucho al clero pero cuando quisieron hacer algo se dieron rápidamente que las [Damas Negras] y sus [Doncellas Rojas], tenían influencias en los señores de la guerra. Ya que los soldados, milicianos, comandantes y los propios señores de la guerra iban ante las Damas Negras para pedir su bendición, para que los protegieran en el campo de batalla o cuando tenían que hacer una misión peligrosa. Esta situación hace que los templos y las damas negras estén en un tenso y frágil equilibrio de poder, los templos no tienen el suficiente poder para destruir a las damas y las damas tampoco para desplazar a los templos como los principales centros espirituales de la sociedad, aunque eso poco a poco va cambiando y los templos los saben. Es por eso que han intentado iniciar una campaña contra ellas y que pusiera a la plebe a su favor, aunque lo único que han logrado es polarizar más la sociedad y poner a algunos señores de la guerra en su contra, osea que complicaron aun más la ya complicada situación dentro del reino de Tivialiria.

El territorio que controla los conservadores dentro de Tivialiria se divide en dos parte, la primera y la más grande, es la que ocupa el norte, a excepción de la una pequeña parte, y todo el Este de el reino, también es donde se encuentra la capital conservadora, Tilivia. La segunda parte, se encuentra en el extremo más sur del reino, que debido a la situación interna del bando conservador a esta perdiendo terreno contra las fuerzas federalistas y disidentes, en especial en la frontera Este donde las fuerzas del federalismo oficial han lanzado la primera gran ofensiva de los últimos años, la cual a provocada la perdida de mucho territorio y de vidas del lado conservador.

Esto a llevado a las autoridades conservadoras regionales a poner la gran mayoría de sus fuerzas en el frente oriental para frenar la ofensiva federalista y con suerte recuperar las tierras perdidas. Esto a llevado a que se dejara casi totalmente desprotegida la frontera norte, lo cual causado que se multiplicaran las incursiones de los federalistas disidentes y que las redes de contrabando proliferaran en los territorio fronterizos. Es por eso, que a la falta de tropas en el terreno, se han construido pequeñas fortalezas de vigilancias para intentar resguardar la frontera, aunque es más algo más simbólico que efectivo, aunque eso no significa que no haya tropas establecidas en ellas, todo lo contrario. Ya que aunque sean pocas tropas todavía era mejor que estuvieran, que en el caso de que no hubieran ninguna.

Las fortalezas, las cuales están dispersas en toda la frontera, tienen la obligación de enviar cada quince día un reporte de todas sus actividades y de los sucesos que hayan pasado en esa quincena, sin excepción. Si los reportes no llegan después de ese periodo de tiempo se le da diez día para que llegue, si todavía no llega es enviado un escuadrón para que verifique la situación de la fortaleza.

No es extraño los casos, en que todas las tropas de una fortaleza sean aniquilados por las fuerzas de los federales disidentes o por las bandas criminales de las redes de contrabando, por eso los escuadrones que van a verificar las fortalezas siempre están en alerta máxima. Ya que las fortalezas incomunicadas pueden estar ocupadas por los federalistas disidentes o por los contrabandistas, lo cual a los escuadrones de verificación no les importa mucho, ya que ambos son igual de violentos cuando se trata de defender las fortalezas que ocupan, lo que siempre significa una batalla cruenta para que las pudieran recuperar. Y eso, es exactamente lo que todos los miembros de los escuadrones de verificación rezan, a los nueve dioses, para que no pase.

Ubicación: Frontera norte de los territorios sureños conservadores del Reino de Tivialiria/ Fortaleza fronteriza nombrada oficialmente como "Puertas Reales".

La frontera, la frontera que dividen a los dos bandos de humano que hace una década lucharon contra los espectros y que ahora, tras SU victoria, se empezaron a matar entre ellos, una matanza que párese que no tiene un final a corto plazo. Y aunque la sangre a dado forma a la frontera, la frontera no deja de ser por eso una ilusión, un cosa que solo existe para los seres humanos pero para la naturaleza no. A ella no le importa las lineas imaginarias que el ser humana traza, los arboles siguen creciendo dentro a ambos lada de las fronteras, los arroyos serpentean entrando y saliendo de ambos territorios humanos; y las montañas, muy comunes en el paisaje de Tivialiria, siguen en las mismas ubicaciones sin importarles si están dentro o fuera de cualquiera de los territorios humanos, con eso es claro que el reino de naturaleza, los dominio de la diosa Fezilar, no les importa en lo más mínimo los asunto humanos. Aunque los humanos pueden darle a ella un carácter simbólico, religioso, espiritual o incluso táctico y estratégico sigue siendo solo una invención del imaginario humano, ya que la naturaleza por ella misma no es eso, es por eso que se puede decir que el ser humano vive en un mundo de realidad imaginaria, donde lo real se mezcla siempre con el imaginario humano para convertirse en el "sentido común", el cual le sirve para darle sentido a esa realidad imaginaria en que vive.

Pero dejando ese tema a un lado y volvamos a la historia. El paisaje de la frontera norte era precioso, montañas dominaban el paisaje con grandes y eternos bosques sin fin, que cubrían como una manta verde todo los valles y pies de las montañas, dentro de los espesos bosques se podían encontrar arroyos de aguas cristalinas y pequeñas cascadas en las bases de las montañas. Los árboles son grandes con troncos anchos con raíces superficiales casi igual de grandes y copas que no dejaban que ninguna luz del día toque su suelo, esto hace que sea difícil transitar directamente por ella, es por eso que se usan los senderos para viajen por estos lugares.

Aunque hay un problema en ellos, no son rutas rectas o directa, estas sendas aunque anchas serpentean por el terreno y se divide seguidamente en más senderos, es por eso que si no conoces los senderos o al menos los signos del terreno para ubicarte es más que probable que te terminaras perdiendo, en esta red sin fin de senderos que son usados tanto por campesinos como por los milicianos o soldados de ambos bandos. Pero sobre este tema solo se puede quejar, ya que el terreno traicionero ha dado como resultado esta red de senderos, también es una de las razones por la que el conflicto va tan lento y porque es difícil conquistar terreno. Toda Tivialiria esta llena de montañas y fallas geológicas, que hace que sea difícil la movilidad de grandes ejercito como también permite que pequeños grupos puedan ocultarse fácilmente y atacar repentinamente para luego volver a ocultarse nuevamente. Es por eso que los que viajan por los senderos siempre son pequeños grupos que siempre están alerta a la mínima señal de peligro esto es así para todos, no importa si son milicianos federalista, soldados conservadores, campesinos o comerciantes.

En este momento podemos ver a un grupo compuesto por cuarenta y cinco personas caminado por uno de estos senderos, un grupo anormalmente grande para lo que comúnmente transitan por estos lugares y aunque para los que pudieran ver de cerca a este grupo no se sorprendería mucha. Ya que a simple vistas es fácil darse cuenta que no son un grupo común, todo lo contrario, son un grupo demasiado grande lo que significa siempre que son parte del ejercito conservador y más aun, su equipamiento era de mejor calidad que lo de los soldados comunes. Por eso un persona normal podría llegar a la conclusión de que son un escuadrón de élite o de mayor importancia que los demás, aunque para un autóctono de estas tierra puede ser más preciso, son un [Escuadrón de Verificación].

La presencia de uno de estos escuadrones siempre significaba una cosa, una de las fortalezas fronterizas ha dejado de sus reportes a las autoridades conservadoras, lo que generalmente significa que algo muy malo ha pasado en ella o que el reporte como su mensajero se murió en el camino, lo cual pasa pero no frecuentemente aunque todos rezan para que ese sea el caso, pues la alternativa es que la fortaleza a sido tomada por fuerzas hostiles.

Es por eso que este escuadrón de verificación esta aquí, si la fortaleza a sido tomada ellos son los que tienen que recuperara.

Punto de vista de la Capitana Zuona Remen Modilcho

Hemos cabalgado todo la noche y día sin descanso para llegar por fin a nuestro objetivo, la fortaleza conocida como "Puertas Reales", antes del mediodía. Mis hombres y mujeres han cabalgado desde que los desperté a medianoche para cumplir la misión que el alto mando le habían comunicada que tenía que cumplir. Es claro que mis soldados estaban cansado e irritado por no haber podido dormir pero ninguno de ellos se queja, todos sabemos el castigo que nos esperaba a todo el escuadrón si no cumpliera las orden. Por eso todos queremos, me incluyo, terminar esta misión lo más rápidamente y volver a los cuarteles para poder descansar.

Mi escuadrón estaba formado por cuarenta y cinco, con migo incluida, la capitana del escuadrón, osea yo, un vice capitán, un viejo amigo mio, tres sacerdotes de los templos, un purificador, si nos encontraba algún espectro, y dos curanderos, para curar las heridas de mis soldados; diez caballeros santos, ocho caballeros de armadura pesada, siete asesinos, tres ingenieros y finalmente veinte mosqueteros, la más nueva unidad de nuestro ejercito. Los mosquetes son las nuevas armas que el imperio no había dado, las cuales a permitido que los soldados más débiles e incompetentes se volviera en soldados letales a mediana y larga distancia aunque no son armas precisas ni rápidas además son sucias y hacen mucho ruido cuando disparan sus proyectiles, una ballestas es mejor.

A muchos de nosotros y me incluyo, no nos gusta estas nuevas armas pero por orden del alta mando, todas los cuerpo militares tienen que tener una unidad de mosqueteros e ellas, es por eso que aunque no me gusta tuve que aceptar una unidad de mosqueteros en su escuadrón. Aunque ayuda que sean conocidos porque ellos eran mi anterior unidad ligera, ante de ser reconvertidos en la unidad de mosqueteros, y todos ellos se quejan de que quieren volver a su antiguo papel. Y los entiendo completamente, las armas de pólvora no son armas de honor y que ningún soldado orgullo usaría, son armas de cobardes y de incompetentes. Si vamos a ganar esta guerra es por la bendición de los dioses y por el honor de nuestro ejercito, no con armas sin honor y los soldados incompetente que las van a querer usar. Ya que un verdadero soldado del imperio no se rebajaría para usar estas "armas" de cobarde, que a rebata todo el honor y gloria de la batalla.

Pero me estoy saliendo de tema, perdonen las divagaciones de una vieja soldada que combatió con orgullo en la guerra contra los espectros, la cual tuvo la esperanza que la victoria traería una Era de paz y prosperidad a la humanidad, y que para mi gran horror si hubo una nueva Era pero una de guerra, guerra entre seres vivos, guerra entre iguales, una guerra generada por algunos alborotadores, que querían destruir el orden que con tanto esfuerzo y sangre forjamos para la grandeza de los dioses como también para la prosperidad de la humanidad- Malditos federalista- No pude evitar pensar en esos malditos desgraciado que han traído tanta destrucción a mi amada imperio- Juro por los dioses que si son ellos, los degollare a todos. Ninguno quedara para ver otro día- Pensé mientras no podía evitar que se me formara una pequeña sonrisa ante la idea de masacrar a eso incivilizados federalistas y note que algunos más de mi escuadrón también tenían mi misma sonrisa, eso me lleno de orgullo- Ja, los federalistas pronto serán vencido en Tivialiria y cuando eso pase, le seguirá la URLO y más si es necesaria para restaurar el Imperio Unido- Pensé con emoción ante la idea de reunir nuevamente a la humanidad bajo la gloria del imperio- Pero primero, un federalista a la vez hasta que no quede ni uno solo...- Pensé con una sonrisa oscura en mi rostro, hasta que fui interrumpida.

Capitana, ya estamos cerca de la fortaleza- Dijo mi vice capitán, mientras comprobé que efectivamente la fortaleza estaba a plena vista de nuestro ubicación.

Bien, el reporte de la situación en la fortaleza ya esta- Dije profesionalmente, esperando que los siete asesinos ya hubieran terminado su reconocimiento en la fortaleza y que reportara en que situación estábamos apunto de lidiar.

Si mi capitana, el reconocimiento y su respectivo reporte ya a llegado- Dijo mi vice capitán con el profesionalismo esperable de un veterano soldado del imperio.

Bien, terminemos con esto- Dije mientras hacía un gesto para que iniciara a leer el reporte y para que pudiera tomar las medidas necesaria para afrontar la situación de nos esperaba dentro de la fortaleza.

Si capitana... Eehh Nada, capitana...- Dijo mi vece capitán con un tono de incredulidad, algo que no era natural en un hombre como el, lo cual me molesto mucho.

¡¿Qué?!- Dije en voz alta con un tono muy irritada, como mis soldados tampoco había dormido por eso no esta de humor para bromas o lo que sea.

Ah... Nada, capitana. Eso dice el reporte, NADA, en la fortaleza no hay nada ni las tropas estacionadas, ni sus cadáveres, ni fuerzas enemigas es más las puertas de la fortaleza se encuentra totalmente abierta- Dijo mientras paulatinamente recuperaba su tono profesional, lo cual ayudo a calmar mi irritación pero no ayudo que la información del reconocimiento fuera tan extraña- No es común que los federales o contrabandistas abandonen una fortaleza que hayan conquistado, ni mucho menos que hayan limpiado los cadáveres de las tropas apostadas en ellas, algo no cuadra ni mucho menos que hayan dejado las puertas abiertas así como si nada, esto es muy sospechoso- Pensé con mucho desconcierto y sospechas por la situación que el reporte pintaba, pero de nada sirve pensar mucho sobre ello.

Bien entonces, que todo el escuadrón entre (a la fortaleza) pero que están preparados cualquier sorpresa inesperada, no es aceptable que ninguno perezca por su incompetencia, entendido- Le dije a mi vice capitán mientras me devolvía el "Entendido, capitana" para luego hacer señales al escuadrón para que se movilizara, con migo a la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas de la fortaleza, nos detuvimos por un momento antes de reanudar la marcha hacía el interior de la fortaleza, en pequeño trayecto hacía su interior pude ver claramente que el reporte estaba en lo correcto, las puertas no solamente estaban abiertas sino que dentro de la fortaleza no había ni un alma. La fortaleza de piedra estaba totalmente abandonada y parecía que hace tiempo que no ha sido habitada por nadie, incluso había cajas de provisiones tiradas a un lada- Esto es realmente extraño, nadie se va y deja provisiones así como si nada, esto no parece un asalto es más como si todos hubieran desaparecido de repente o... No no puede ser, no aquí... Esto me hace recordar a un asalto de los espectros pero no es posible, no hay suficientes espectros en esta región para realizar un asalto a una fortaleza con soldados equipados con armas anti-espectros- Pensé con cierto miedo ante la última e improbable posibilidad de que esto sea obra de una fuerza organizada de espectro pero rápidamente me sacudí esta idea- No es posible, simplemente es imposible- Me dije a mi misma, intentando librarme de la posibilidad de que esto fuera obra de un enemigo ya vencido, pero aunque lo logre a cierto nivel no pude sacarme del todo esa idea.

Me baje de mi caballo fui seguida por todo mi escuadrón, algunos empezaron a seguirme mientras que otros empezaron a explorar los edificios y murallas de la fortaleza algunos incluso, ya estaban en camino a las torres de vigilancia para asegurarlas, me llenan de orgullo la profesionalidad de mis hombres.

Bien, aseguren el lugar, vice capitán organice la seguridad mientras que yo iré a la oficina de oficiales a ver si puedo encontrar algo que aclare lo que a pasado aquí- Dije mientras me daba vuelta sin esperar respuesta de mis hombres pero ante que pudiera seguir con mi camino, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se debilitaba. Fue tanto que no pude evitar caer de rodilla, sumado a que empezar a sentir el mayor dolor que hubiera sentido en todo mi ser, era una agonía, era como si me estuvieran desgarrando desde dentro. Era tanto, que mi respiración empezó a ser irregular y frenética, mi visión se empezaba a oscurecer, lo único que pude ver fue una luz celeste- Espectros- Fue lo último que pensé antes que todo se volviera negro y que finalmente el dolor cesara.

Punto de vista de Yukimi Suptul Analordiata

Kukuku- No pude evitar soltar un risa victoriosa mientras que en mi mano derecha sostenía la [Piedra], un raro artefacto sobrenatural que había obtenido en una mis exploraciones a las ruinas de los antiguos castillos de los ya extinto reyes espectros, el cual normalmente brilla de un color celeste pero ahora estaba expulsando una luz roja-negra enfermiza, una clara señal de que el ritual que había preparado había sido un éxito. El ritual que use, es conocido como [El Silencio Ritual], es un ritual nigromante relativamente simple que permite la extracción a gran escala de las almas de todos los seres vivos de una área grande en muy poco tiempo- No importa cuantas veces lo vea, nunca deje de maravillarme como la primera vez que lo realice kukuku- Pensé siniestramente mientras podría ver como una nube de almas de los adoradores de la vida se formaba sobre su fortaleza y como ella era atraída por la piedra, la cual absorbía con voracidad las almas cosechadas. Los gritos fantasmales de las almas eran para mis oídos como la más hermosa sinfonía que este mundo tenía para ofrecerme y que amaba con toda mi perversa alma.

La [Piedra], como fue nombrado por los documento que encontré en las ruinas donde la descubrí el artefacto, era un extraño trozo de un material desconocido con aspecto retorcido y fundido de color negra pero no de un negro normal sino un negro tan profundo, tan hondo, tan abismal que hasta para mi, Yukimi Suptul Analordiata (3), una [Bruja del Alma], una ex discípula del [El Ermitaño], el primer nigromante, y una brillante practicante de nigromancia, me ha dado mucha vece escalofríos.

En especial al principio, cuando lo encontré como un objeto que emanaba un aura débil pero constante de energía oscura muy similar a la que estaba hecha los espectro, algo que me intrigo mucho por eso lo investigue con más profundidad y en ese proceso, encontré un viejo documento escrito en la lengua de los espectro, la cual descifre para descubrir que el artefacto que había encontrado era el origen de toda una Era. Ese objeto fue el mismísimo corazón del fenómeno sobrenatural que dio nombre a toda una Era, [La Maldición] o [El Origen], como descubrir que los espectros llamaba al fenómeno que les dio existencia. Saber que en mis manos tenía el origen que marca a toda una Era me dio uno de los escalofríos más grande en mi larga existencia y aunque a pasado el tiempo, todavía me sigue dando escalofríos de vez en cuando.

Aunque cuando lo encontré solo era menos que la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez, ya que su poder fue arrebatado por los reyes espectros, creo que hay en el algo de su poder original es por eso que en toda esta década lo e alimentado. Lo e alimentado de las almas de miles y miles de seres humanos, ya que sus almas son las que más poder contiene, para ver si podía recuperar su poder y así restaurar la maldición, el fenómeno más profanamente hermoso que e tenido el placer de contemplar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber sacrificada incontables almas lamentablemente solo conseguí que cuando se alimenta de almas cambie de color de aura de una celeste espectral a un rojo carmesí enfermizo pero fuera de eso no mucho más. Ah y si te lo preguntaste; Si, dije "alimenta" a propósito, ya que no encuentro otra palabra más apropiada para describir el proceso de consumir almas pues aunque no lo parezca el consume como si fuera un animal, un animal salvaje y con una gula sin fin. Espero que algún día pueda saciar esa gula, con la esperanza que ese día la maldición sea restaurada.

Pero creo que e hablado mucho de mi artefacto profano favorito y se me ha olvidado presentarme correctamente, ¿no?. Ya saben quien soy y que soy pero seguramente eso no les dice nada ¿no? bueno, no le haré muchas vuelta y los iluminare sobre mi kukuku. Como ya les e mencionado soy una nigromante, las cuales son conocidas como [Brujas del Alma], un nombre que se refiere a nuestro profundo como profano conocimiento de uno de los pilares más importante para la existencia de todo, el alma. La clave para dar existencia a todo, ya que toda cosa que existe tiene un alma pero hay muchas clases de almas y en las que mi clase se especializa es la más común mente conocidas, las almas de los seres vivos.

Las cuales por ser lo que son, osea de seres tan complejos y constituidos por tantas sustancias hace que sus almas sean portadoras de un gran poder, un poder que el arte de la nigromancia se especializa en profanar y explotar para nuestros fines, que no esta más de resaltar que son siempre egoístas o maliciosos, en el mejor de los caso kukuku.

Es curioso en realidad, que para nuestros fines oscuros necesitemos almas con una irónica característica, pureza. Si, para llevar acabo nuestros objetivos necesitamos almas puras pero NO la "pureza" que la fe de la vida escupe, como amor, honor o otra de esas tonterías para la chusma. No, de lo que hablo es de un alma limpia, un alma sin ningún tipo de imperfección, sin personalidad, sin emociones, sin nada, solo su energía primordial en otras palabras un alma pura y limpia.

Es por eso, que cuando hacemos nuestros rituales el lugar en donde lo hacemos queda contaminada o embrujado, como dirían la mayoría de los idiotas que aman a la vida. Si no lo entiendes te lo aclara, necesito un alma pura y ya que todas tiende a tener las imperfecciones que mencione, necesito removerlas para obtener lo que necesito para lograr mis fines. Así que expulsar violentamente esas imperfecciones de ellas, lo que genera que el lugar en donde lo realizo quede impregnado de los restos de esas imperfecciones, las cuales por la forma en que las extraje sean siempre negativa. Aunque si no quiero muchos problemas puedo sacrificar infantes, después de todo sus almas tiene un alto nivel de pureza kukuku, pero lastimosamente son difíciles de conseguir, así que los rituales de limpiezas son necesario.

Y se preguntaran para que usado esas almas puras ¿no?. Bueno, digamos que soy muy longeva y mi apariencia como cuerpo solo puede ser definida como perfecta kukuku. Aunque lastimosamente debido a eso mi alma se ha corrompido, como si me importara a esta altura, lo cual por eso razón mi cuerpo necesita constantemente alimentarse de energía negativa para que no se pudra. Eso no fue un problema al principio, ya que vivía en la Era de la Maldición, osea la energía negativa era abundante en el medio ambiente pero eso termino cuando los campeones de los dioses vida destruyeron a los reyes espectros y con ellos "la maldición".

Eso significo, que la energía negativa anteriormente abundante empezara a disiparse, lo que significo que mi cuerpo perfecto, empezara a degradarse rápidamente para mi horror total. Pero, como soy yo, fui rápida para reaccionar y me la arregle para dar una solución temporal pero efectiva para mi desafortunada situación, me cree un contenedor para preservar mi hermoso cuerpo, el cual estaba hecho de energía negativa pura solida kukuku.

Fue todo una hazaña, incluso para alguien con yo en crearla, pero lo logre aunque ahora todo mi cuerpo esta cubierto por una armadura negra, que parece estar hecha de cuero negro con algunas piezas de metal oscuro, mi apariencia con ella es en el mejor de los casos siniestra. Es realmente una tragedia ¿no? Mi belleza, mi perfección que tanto tiempo como esfuerzo me costo conseguir y preservar, ahora oculta por esa horrible aunque impresionante armadura. Es esa una de las razones por la que quiero restaurar la Era de la maldición, si ella vuelve se restaura la atmósfera con ricas cantidades de energía negativa y con ella, el sustento de mi perfecto cuerpo sera efectivo kukuku. Si, todo volverá a ser perfecto.

También hay otra razón por la cual restaurar la Maldición, simplemente es hermosa, no solo dio nacimiento a un ambiente lleno de energía negativa sino que dio a nacer a las criaturas más bellas que mis ojos han podido ver, los espectros, seres hechos de la esencia de las almas osea de sus imperfecciones, lo cual no es malo todo lo contrario es bellísimo. Son seres nacido de lo más asqueroso y ruin de los seres vivos, son abominaciones nacido de los restos espirituales del alma de los vivos, lo que los hace hermosos ante mis ojos. Y más importante aun, cuando ello nacen el alma del difunto se volvía casi tan pura como el de un infante, osea que eran casi perfectas para poder cosecharlas y usarlas para mis fines. Kukuku Si, una Era hermosa y planeo recuperar la kukuku.

En realidad, fue [La Maldición] la que me volvió lo que soy ahora, no directamente pero si tuvo un papel importante en mi vida, ya que aunque no me creas ante de ser perfecto que yo fui una humana normal y peor fui una devota adoradora de los dioses de la vida, lo único bueno que saque de esa época fue que me permitió ser lo que soy actualmente. Me explico, como gran devota de la vida quise ayudar a mis anteriores dioses contra sus enemigos, los espectros, como también la causa de su existencia, la Maldición, es por eso que empece a estudiarlos. Ya que solo puede vencer a tu enemigo si conoces a tu enemigo, así que estudie el principal objeto que la maldición afectaba, el alma, y puedo decir que mis estudios fuero la piedra angular para el estudio científico de ella.

La ciencia del alma, la almalogía, lo que no tiene que ser confundido con la psicolgía que estudia solo los mecanismo de la superficie del alma, osea del área imperfecta del alma, yo estudie su poder y como manipular esa área como el área profunda del alma, osea el área perfecta de ella. Mis estudios, mis teorías, mis descubrimientos fueron y son usados por los templos, para desarrollar muchos de sus proyectos y por mucho tiempo fui la directora de ellos, aunque mis resultados ayudaron decisivamente el la guerra contra la maldición y finalmente para lograr el tan famosa "Triunfo Final" contra ella. Pero no estaba satisfecha, cuanto más conocimiento del alma adquiría mi sed por más crecía más y más, cada pregunta, cada intriga, cada problema que resolvía solo daba más incógnitas y con ella, mi sed por el conocimiento solo aumentarla.

Pero los desagradecidos de los templos me corto los fondos, aparentemente mis investigaciones no eran del agrado de ellos o como ellos dijeron "antimorales, monstruosos y herejes", además dieran un orden de detención a mi persona, alegando que había cometidos crímenes en mis experimentos como si ellos no lo hubieran sabido, hipócritas. Ellos querían resultados, soluciones, armas contra los espectros, pero no podía darles lo que querían solo con almas simples de plantas y animales, necesitaba almas humanas como sujetos vivos para lograr lo que ellos querían como yo conseguir la información que deseaba y ellos me las dieron kukuku. Claro, al principio nunca hubiera pensado en hacer tales cosas pero en la búsqueda de conocimiento esas limitaciones solo son dejada a un lado y en mi caso, las deje para siempre kukuku.

Inicie mi camino como una firme adoradora de los dioses de la vida pero en camino el objeto que mi investigación, el objeto que quería descifrar, la maldición, se gano primera mi curiosidad, la que se convirtió con el tiempo en fascinación y de eso se volvió en adoración, todo esto mientras seguía con investigando para los templos kukuku. Lo cual aumento cuando los templos junto a las autoridades de ese época empezaron mi persecución y estuve apunto de ser capturarme pero el destino tenía otros planes para mi.

Me salve o mejor dicho me salvaron, aunque seguramente se preguntaran por quien o mejor dicho QUE, bueno hasta el día de hoy todavía no se que es pero se que no es humano o de ninguna especie conocida en Medunia o de de cualquier cosa viva que haya visto. Mi salvador es una entidad sobrenatural que no era tampoco un espectro sino algo similar pero diferente, algo que existe en el plano terrenal como también en el espiritual pero no era ni un ser vivo o espectral si no algo que existe pero no esta vivo pero tampoco muerte, yo lo denomine como [No-Muerto]. Esa entidad, que solo lo conocí como El Ermitaño, me salvo porque estaba interesada en mi curiosidad por el poder del alma, como mi talento en ella, y me ofreció ser mi maestro para guiarme en mi búsqueda del conocimiento del alma. Algo que no tuvo que pensar mucho para aceptar, ya que mi amor por el conocimiento del alma como mi fascinación por el ser que se ofrecía a ser mi maestro era tan grande que en mi mente no hubo duda, me dio lo que desee y yo simplemente lo agarre sin dudar kukuku.

En ese tiempo junto a el, obtuve el conocimiento que desee y más, conseguí prolongar mi vida como mi belleza y como dijo mi antiguo maestro, cuando llegue a un punto de mi conocimiento una voz o como el lo llamo [El Susurro], me ofrecerá salir de los limites de la humanidad y ser más kukuku. Si, acepto su oferta, abandonaría mi humanidad y me convertiré en algo, algo que hasta entonce solo mi antiguo maestro era, un verdadero nigromante. Y yo renuncie a mis últimos vestigio de humanidad para convertirme en uno como si nada kukuku, así es como me volví lo que soy hoy.

Después de lo que denomine como mi "ascensión", abandone a mi maestro y volví a la sociedad humana, para mi asombro había pasado siglos y para mi diversión, mi nombre era conocido como el de una gran persona, devota, brillante y un ejemplo para los jóvenes investigadores kukuku. Fui convertida en una prócer para la humanidad, mis pecados como la responsabilidad indirectos de los templos en ellos fueron borrados de la historia oficial kukuku. Que hermoso ¿no? la hipocresía de los templos como la credulidad de las masas serviles es una hermosa vista ¿no? kukuku.

Pero fuera de eso, no hice gran cosa. Mmm tal vez algunos pequeños experimentos, entre otras cosas, de vez en cuando, que terminaron como grandes sucesos para la humanidad kukuku, pero nada relevante realmente. O quizás si, en todo ese tiempo me arme mi propia logia, [El Culto a La Maldición], el cual prácticamente fue una escuela para enseñar las artes oscuras que mi antiguo maestro me había dado para aspirante a nigromantes. Cabe decir que mi logia era siempre un pequeño grupo de personas, siendo también que mayoría de los miembros eran unos incompetentes en cuanto a su talento para las artes oscuras, solo siendo capas de solo rosar lo que era ser un verdadero, en el mejor de los casos, [Aspirante] a nigromante. La única razón por el que todavía no los había vuelto partes de alguno de mis experimentos fue porque me servían todavía, no te puedes imaginar cuantos sacerdotes, sacerdotisas, nobles, militares y de la propia familia imperial fueron miembros de mi logia, y mucho menos las perversidades que sus retorcidas psiquis que tenían. Su poder, contactos y riqueza me permitieron seguir con mis experimentos sin ningún problema, mientras yo le daba algunos trucos nigromantes para garantizarles prosperidad o lograr sus macabras metas, todo lo que ellos quisieran mientras yo me llevaba la mejor parte kukuku.

Si, jugar con el egoísmo, avaricia, ira y lujuria era ratificante y más sabiendo que yo siempre me llevaba la mejor parte. Claro, ellos no lo sabían y si lo descubren, ya estaban tan atados a mi que nada podían hacer, pero igual que importa, yo tengo lo que es mio y ellos lo que desean, para mi es ganar, ganar kukuku. Aunque claro, no todos ellos ellos eran una manga de inútiles, de vez en cuando había algún dotado para que las artes oscuras aunque pocos llegaban a ser [Aspirantes] y muchos menos para [Ascender] a un nigromante, pero los había. Una cosa curiosa era que todos que llegaba a ser auténticos nigromantes, se terminaban yendo como lo había hecho yo con mi antiguo maestro, bueno, supongo que de tal maestra tal aprendiz. Aunque realmente no me molestaba ese hecho pero si que cada vez pasaba siempre pero siempre, esos mal agradecidos me robaban alguna de mis creaciones. Supongo que es por eso que nunca los he vuelto a ver, pues si lo hiciera verían el castigo de haber provocar mi ira, la muerte es demasiada misericordiosa y en especial para nuestra clase.

Los aspirantes a ser nigromantes, son siempre los que más temen a la muerte y es natural para cualquier ser con la suficiente inteligencia para saber que existe un final, pero los aspirantes siempre son los que más miedo le tiene, tanto que aspiran a ser uno de nosotros para evitarla. Aunque cuando llegan a ser auténtico nigromante ese miedo a la muerte se vuelve adoración y respeto, ya que solo escuchando su [Susurro] un aspirante puede ascender a ser un verdadero nigromante. Y para escuchar su "voz" se tiene que abandonar todo lo mundano, todo lo que te hace ser "normal", moral, ética, sentido común y la propia naturaleza misma, este último es el más importante pues es abandonar todo la ataduras terrenales auténticas como el miedo a la muerte, el miedo al fin, para ascender.

Aunque no lo malinterpreten, esto no es una liberación espiritual o algo similar, está cerca pero es diferente, ya que nosotros nos despojamos de las ataduras terrenales tanto las artificiales (cultura, sentido común, moral) como las auténticas, pero junto a que nuestra alma es cargada de energía negativa pura. Si lo vemos de una forma poco creativa, se podría decir que es una [Ascensión Oscura] kukuku, ya que corrompemos conscientemente nuestras almas y nos entregamos a ella con la bendición de la muerte.

Pero ya me salí del tema, mientras todavía era la Era de La Maldición, me conforme con mi grupo,que aunque pequeño muy influyente, pero con el fin de la maldición todo cambio. Ya saben lo que me provocó ese hecho pero hubo otras consecuencias que me afectaron directamente, la más importante es que en un tiempo récord el imperio de la humanidad desapareció y junto con el su orden, el cual fue sustituido por el caos. Eso fue malo, pues los miembros de mi logia eran parte de ese orden, lo que significó que ellos perdieran poder con su fin y eso significó que yo perdí mis recursos para seguir con mis experimentos.

En menos de cinco años, todo lo que había construido parecía que se desmoronaba por suerte se formaron dos nuevos imperio, los resto del viejo imperio y el imperio de los rebeldes del viejo imperio, pero eso no significó nuevos órdenes, solo una estructuración para contener el caos. Algo que rápidamente supo aprovechar, puede haber perdido una de piezas pero el nuevo contexto significó que había un terreno fértil para extender mi influencia. Lo cual fue potenciado por la división de [Los Templos], la cual siempre fue un problema para mis actividades en muchas ocasiones pero ahora, están divididos y por ellos débiles.

Con este actor clave debilitada, tuve el camino libre para corromper como nunca pude la estructura del poder de los nuevos imperios kukuku. Pero rápidamente me di cuenta que podía tener más, no solo podía tener más influencia en la estructura del poder, sino que si juego bien mis piezas puede no solo controlar la estructura sino que puede construir una nueva superestructura ósea un nuevo orden, más específicamente mi orden kukuku.

Pero para eso no solo necesito una sociedad fragmentada como una superestructura debilitado para que pudiera crear una nueva, necesitaba construir una alternativa creíble para la mayoría de población. Es lógico, la superestructura nace para controlar la sociedad para un determinado grupo, generalmente minoritario, pero eso solo puede hacerlo si la sociedad lo permite directa o indirectamente. Cuando la superestructura se debilita significa que su control directo e indirectamente de la sociedad se debilita pero aunque eso pase, siempre pueden cambiar de modelo de régimen (democracia, monarquía, dictadura, etc) para recomponerse. La forma de controlar cambia pero en el fondo son lo mismo, ya que todos ellos protege protegen a esa minoría, pero hay veces en que incluso eso no sirve. Cuando eso pasa, como por ejemplo la situación actual, la sociedad ya no cree en el orden viejo ni en ninguna de sus caras, eso lleva siempre a etapa de inestabilidad pero eso no termina con el fin del viejo orden.

Los órdenes se pueden debilitar pero no se desmorona por ella mismas y si eso pasa, significa el fin de toda una civilización y eso nunca es algo bonito, pero para evitar que esa situación tan molesta pase tengo que construir una salida para el viejo orden. Ya que los órdenes solo pueden colapsar, sin que eso signifique el fin de la civilización, por medio de la acción directa de la sociedad para derribarla, pues en el caso de que eso no pase el orden se reciclará infinitamente hasta que finalmente lleve al fin de su civilización. Pero las sociedades nunca tiran sus órdenes conscientemente sin que ellos tengo al menos una esperanza de que haya un futuro tras tirarla, de que haya una salida que para ellos sea creíble y que por eso mismo, estén dispuestas a luchar por ello. No tienen ni idea del poder que pueden tener una sociedad, las personas, cuando creen que es posible un futuro mejor y que pueden hacerlo realidad kukuku.

Pero para que pase, la mayoría de la población tiene que estar hartos y agotados de su orden pero más importante, creer que puede cambiar eso. Es por eso, que estos últimos tiempo me estado dedicando a construir esa noción pero no podía hacerlo en cualquier lugar. O mejor dicho no podía hacerlo directamente en cualquier lugar, ya que no importa cuan debilitado este el orden vigente, todavía era peligroso ir en su contra públicamente y más ahora que está debilitada, ya que es como un animal herido y ellos siempre serán los animales más peligroso.

Es por eso, que e tenido que trabajar en este proyecto en el lugar más inestable, y por ende en donde menos poder tiene el orden, de toda Medunia, las tierras conocidas como Tivialiria. En donde mi influencia a llegado a todas las esferas de la estructura del poder de ambos lados, pero eso es en el terreno del orden establecido mientras que yo quiero construir un nuevo orden. Es por eso que me aproveche de la descomposición de uno de los bandos para ayudar a crear una herramienta para lograr mi objetivo, los señores de la guerra, los cuales cada vez son más dependiente de mis principales herramientas las Damas Negras.

Las Damas Negras kukuku, uno de mis experimentos más interesante, mujeres normales a las cuales les había insertado una alta cantidad de energía negativa que emanaba de mi propia alma a sus almas. Claro, hubo muchas pruebas para lograr crearla pero valió la pena, había creado hechiceras oscuras artificiales que me eran totalmente leales, mi palabra era ley para ellas y mis deseos sus voluntades kukuku. Con ellas, mi semilla de un nuevo orden fue plantado y pronto brotará, por eso estoy actualmente aquí.

Establecidas las semillas de mi nuevo orden, sabía que tenía que cuidarla y protegerla hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente madura para que pudiera destruir y reemplazar el viejo orden, y el momento había llegado pero para garantizar mi victoria tenía que debilitar al bando más poderoso del viejo orden. La influencias de mis Damas Negras era tanto que había logrado que se reiniciara la guerra en Tivialiria y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de derrumbar definitivamente el viejo orden.

Es por eso que estaba aquí, en los límites del bando del viejo orden más fuerte, limpiando sus fortalezas para permitir que los ejércitos de los señores de la guerra, influenciados por mis Damas Negras, pudieran iniciar su invasión y así mi orden pudiera establecerse sobre las ruinas del antiguo orden kukuku. Y si también, en el proceso me permitía recolectar más material (almas puras) para mis futuros experimentos mucho mejor ¿no? kukuku.

Y así, cuando finalizó el ritual de recolección, el cual fue realizado por mis Damas Negras, gran parte de las almas fueron consumidas por la Piedra pero otra parte estaba siendo recolectado por mis sirvientas, como material para mi uso personal kukuku. Cuando la recolección término, guarde la [Piedra] en un caja de contención especial que había inventado para ella y con eso hecho, me empecé a dirigir hacia la fortaleza que el ritual había limpiado de vida.

Cuando llegué, empecé a observar la escena que tenía a mi alrededor, todo el interior de la fortaleza estaba cubierto por los recipientes de las almas que habían sido recolectado, decenas de cuerpos se encontraban arrojados en todas partes, algunos agrupados y otros solos, pero todos con el mismo rostros. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sin pupilas y de un color blanco pálido, junto a que su bocas también se encontraban muy abiertas y de una forma antinatural, se podía notar que el proceso de extracción de su almas no fue una experiencia indoloro todo lo contrario. El proceso siempre era brutalmente doloroso aunque rápido, algo que puedo decir que era mi responsabilidad ya que había perfeccionado [El Silencio Ritual], lo había hecho más efectivo, más rápido y más cruel, o si, me escucharon bien más cruel. ¿La razón? simple, para alimentar a la [Piedra] necesitaba, como había descubierto, energía negativa de las almas y cuanto más mejor, junto a que necesitaba que fuera lo más rápido posible, mi perfeccionamiento de este ritual cubría todo eso, no era magnifico. Ahh, cierto, y lo mejor todavía estaba por pasar kukuku.

Levántense- Dije lentamente mientras que detrás de mi, mis Damas Negras, se empezaban a acercar también pero esa orden no estaba dirigida a ellas. En todo la fortaleza se empezó a escuchar un ruido, pequeño al principio pero cada vez más fuerte, y más, y más. Eso ruido salía de los cuerpos sin alma esos ruidos eran gemidos, sus gemidos, los cuales no eran normales, era un ruido antinatural, sobrenatural y salvaje, nada que un humano normal podría producir. Y mientras eso pasaba, los cuerpos sin almas se empezaron a mover para que lentamente se levantarán, al principio su postura parecía al de un animal pero pronto se irguieron y empezaron a moverse a mi dirección. Si fuera una persona normal, inculta y sin conocimiento de las artes oscuras estaría muy asustada por la visión de como estos cuerpos sin alma se levantaban y empezarán a marchar así mi, si, una visión aterradora pero ya que soy yo, eso no me afectó en lo más mínimo kukuku.

Alto- Dije con voz tranquila a esta horda de cuerpo andantes, los cuales inmediatamente se detuvieron- Kukuku simplemente perfecto, ahoro tengo todo lo necesario para lograr mi fin kukuku- Pensé con un alegría macabra, mientras empezaba a examinar mis nuevo juguetes.

Pero seguramente se estarán preguntando que son estos "juguetes" ¿no?. Para ponerlo en simples palabras, son una clase de [Zombis] pero no los común, no son los simples zombis no-muertos que cualquier aprendiz de las verdaderas artes oscuras podría crear ni de otra clase zombis que las artes oscuras puedan crear, esta clase de zombi es de mi propia autoría a los cuales he denominado [Hundidos].

Esta clase de zombi es única, no solo todavía están con vidas sino que todavía conservan todos los recuerdos que habían tenido antes de que les hubiera extraído sus almas. Están con vida pero sin alma, es como un recipientes vacíos que aunque preserven sus recuerdos carecen de toda voluntad consciente solo dejando a los impulsos instintivos en el. Si no fuera porque tenía total control sobre ellos, serian ahora mismo seres que encarnaría el salvajismo puro y duro. Eso no me sirve, lo que si me sirve es que bajo mi control todo la información que sus recuerdos estarán a mi disposición, además mientra tenga influencia en ellos, se comportarán y actuarán como si todavía fueran ellos mismos.

Son los zombis perfectos, sin voluntad y sin miedo solo mi voluntad los mueves, los impulsas y todo para lograr mi beneficio. Su lealtad es absoluto, si tuvieron antiguas lealtades ellas dejaron de existir, ellos no dudaran en traicionar a sus mejores amigos, si esa es mi voluntad. Son mis títeres, mis juguetes, mis espías, mi peones para lograr mi objetivo, actuarán y se comportarán como cuando tuvieron almas pero en el fondo son muñecos vivos carente de voluntad propia. ¿No es hermoso? ¿No es magnífico? Si, lo son kukuku.

Cuando termine de inspeccionarlos, no pude evitar elogiarme a mi misma por mi macabra brillantes e hice que todos mis nuevos juguetes se moviera, ¿A dondé? se preguntaran ¿no?. Bueno, no lo he limpiado las fortalezas para permitir que los señores de la guerra empiece su invasión sino que también he estado juntando un basto número de ms juguetes para facilitar ese objetivo, después de todo una guerra interna en un bando mientras están en guerra contra otro, solo facilitará mis objetivos ¿no? kukuku.

Rápidamente, mis nuevos juguetes se fueron de la fortaleza para reunirse con los demás juguetes para iniciar la "rebelión" que garantizara mi victoria kukuku. Pero cuando estaba viéndolos llendo para cumplir mis voluntad sentí algo, algo que provenía del contenedor de la [Piedra], el cual inmediatamente abrir. Cuando lo hice pude ver algo sorprendentemente, la piedra se encontraba brillando con fuerza de un color celeste junto a que parecía que estaba latiendo, como si fuera un corazón- Que magnífico- Pensé maravillada ante los que mis ojos bajo mi casco estaba contemplando.

MI señora, mire el cielo- Escuche decir a una de mis Damas Negras, lo cual rompió mi concentración sobre el fenómeno que la Piedra era protagonista, eso me molesto al principio pero no dije nada y volví mi mirada hacía el cielo. Cuando mi mirada hacía el cielo y lo que ví superaba con creces a lo que antes estaba contemplando, todo el cielo sin excepción estaba siendo cubierto por nubes negran que emanaba luz celeste espectral y que era familiar para todos los que vivieron en la Era de la Maldición.

Una [Tormenta Siniestra], un fenómeno paranormal causado por una alta acumulación de energía negativa, un fenómeno que fue común hace una década pero que desde el final de el fenómeno llamado [El Origen] habían desaparecido. Que esté pasando y además de este tamaño junto a la reacción de la Piedra solo puede significar una cosa, una cosa maravillosa, algo que había deseado toda la década, La Maldición había vuelto.

Kukuku KUKUKU ¡KUKUKU!...- No pude evitar estallar con una risa, tanto que las Damas Negras me empezaron a mirar con extrañes, algo que no me importo en lo más mínimo en este momento estaba tan contenta tan feliz que nada más me importaba.

Hoy es realmente el día ¿no? kukuku- Fue lo primero que dije después de recuperarme de mi ataque de risa, para luego guardar la piedra nuevamente e indicar a mis Damas Negras que nos estabamos llendo- Hoy se supone que iniciaba mi orden y parece que la fortuna me está sonriendo más de lo esperado kukuku. Realmente es mi día- Fue lo último que pensé ante de salir de la fortaleza y desaparecer con mis sirvientas, pero siempre mirando hacía el hermoso paisaje que el cielo pintaba y mientras lo veía fue testiga de la aparición de una escena sumamente extraña.

Aunque no me molesto, todo lo contrario me fascino y más al comprobar que la Piedra reaccionaba ante ella, lo cual solo me hizo fascinar aun más sobre ello- Supongo que ahora tengo que encontrarla- Pensé en la figura que apareció en cielo y dejo muy en claro su poder sobre los espectros- Nunca se puede aburrir en este mundo kukuku- Pensé mientras me ponía en mente en conocer a esta espectra como también descubrir porque la Piedra reaccionar ante ella. No se que me esperara pero si se que sera muy interesante kukuku.

-Parte 3: Ante la diosa

En las tundras del norte de la penínsulas de Simpipulja no había mucho realmente, geográficamente solamente había llanuras desiertas azotados por vientos polares con algunas ríos, en su mayor parte están congelados casi todo el año, que las recorren y con montañas que sobresalen del paisaje plano. Había muy poca vegetación y las que habían eran algunos arbustos como árboles dispersos en todo el paisaje. Fuera de eso solo había una solo cosa más en este inhóspito lugar, tumbas, decena de miles de tumbas dispersas en toda la llanura y que ninguno de los exploradores ni investigadores del reino Sumcuchul han podido explicar como llegaron o de quienes son, pero los que han estado solo han dicho que es una escena desoladora y que su misterio solo ayuda a esa atmósfera. Estos lugares, ya que hay muchas de ellas dispersas en todo el territorio, fueron nombradas como [Cementerios de Doncellas], ya que obviamente estos lugares tenía un gran número de entierros y que en ellas estuviera llena de una clase especifica de espectros,[Doncellas Espectros], por esos hechos los sumchuchuleros las nombrara así.

En cuanto a la fauna, igual que la flora, es escasa tanto en su diversidad como en su población pero lo compensa por su resistencia y brutalidad, entre todos ellas una de ellas se destaca, los [Jabalíes Gigantes] (4). Un enorme animal omnívoro, aunque su dieta es más de un carnívoro, de tres metros aturas, dos metros de anchos y cinco metros de largo, siendo las hembras el doble de eso, lo que los convierte en los depredadores alfas de todo el territorio. Estos animales desde los primeros exploraciones del reino ya se habían convertido en un peligro mortal, ya que ellos veían a los humanos como una nueva fuente de alimento, sumado a que su piel era tan dura que ningunas las armas de fuego del reino podía penetrarlas, los volvía una grave amenaza para los exploradores y mucho más para los colonos del reino. Aunque gracias a que, como todo en el norte, su población era pequeña eran raras los encuentros con estos animales aunque últimamente han aumento sus encuentros cerca de las áreas pobladas.

Sin embargo, ya sea porque desconocimiento o menosprecio a ella, eso no les preocupa en la más mínimo a las autoridades del reino más aun, según ellas la amenaza más grande para sus colonos no era esta fauna que cada día más se acercan a sus zona poblados, sino los [Cementerios de Doncellas] más específicamente a las Doncellas Espectros que las habitan. Es por eso, que la mayor parte de los recursos para la defensa de ella se va en el financiamiento de las ordenes de purificadores, los cuales provoca que las defensas contra la fauna local sea entre escasa y nula, lo que se refleja en la alta cantidad de encuentro mortales con ella. Pero eso aparentemente no es tomado como un gran problema para las autoridades, las cuales solo ven peligro en las Doncellas Espectro.

Esto no es solo un problema de las autoridades, los propios colonos tiende a descreer que la fauna sea responsable esa muertes y, muy posiblemente influenciados por los Templos, creen que son los espectros los responsables de ello. Por eso, las ordenes de purificadores se encuentran en todos asentamientos de los colonos y que constantemente salga en [Partidas de Purificación] hacía los cementerios contra los espectros que residen en ellas.

Y eso se lo podemos ver ahora, ya que cerca de los limites de las colonias del reino se haya un gran Cementerio de Doncellas y cerca de ella, el reino ha establecido una nueva colonia y para asegurar su seguridad contra el "peligro de los espectros", ya han envido establecido en el Templo de esa localidad una sede de una Orden de Purificadores, para que lidien con ella. Y se puede ver en este momento como un pelotón de estos sacerdotes guerreros se estaban dirigiendo al Gran Cementerio para iniciar con la "purificación" de ella. Y a la cabeza de ellos, se encontraban el gran maestro de la orden de los purificado del Santo Sacrificio, Emilio Eiken Soncursto.

Punto de vista de Emilio Eiken Soncursto

Después de algunas horas de viaje a pie, mi jóvenes hermanos y yo hemos llegado al nido de espectro que los templos habían ordenado que lo purificáramos y como decía los informes, hay una gran cantidad de espectros en el área pero son todos de un nivel normal, nada que mis fuerzas no puedan lidiar. Aunque estoy preocupado, yo soy un purificador con una larga carrera en mi deber con los dioses y por ende, soy un capas luchador contra los entes profanos y con mucha experiencia, y es eso último lo que hace que me preocupe. La área conocida como [Cementerio de Doncellas] siempre tienen una alta cantidad de espectros habitando en ella pero este cementerio, por mi experiencia, se que su cantidad es tres veces más alta que lo normal. Lo que generalmente significa que puede haber un espectro de nivel Gran Espectro, lo cual no sería problema para mi en realidad pero no soy yo el que me tiene preocupado si hay un espectro de alto nivel, sino mis hermanos de hermandad. Ya que la orden del Santo Sacrificio fue fundado recientemente por medio de una [Bula] de la cabeza de los santísimos templos de oriente, lo que significa que todos sus miembros son actualmente recién graduados de las academias de los santos templos, lo que implica que ninguno tiene verdadera experiencia enfrentando a espectros de alto nivel.

Eso no significa que sean unos incompetentes en sus habilidades de luchas, todo lo contrario, son graduados de las mejores academias de los templos y se refleja es su alta calidad de habilidad en lucha, pero una cosa es la capacidad y otra cosa es la experiencia. Los jóvenes purificadores carecen de experiencias contra espectros de un nivel mayor a los normales y si encontramos uno de ellos en este lugar, es posible que tenga que intervenir para evitar que mis jóvenes hermanos sean gravemente heridos o muertos al enfrentarse a un espectro de mayor nivel al promedio.

Pero se que en algún momento tendrán que enfrentar a ellos y se que en ese proceso de adquirid esa experiencia le costaría a muchos de ellos sus vida, pero todos ellos saben que la vida de un purificadores esta lleno de peligros, es por eso que muy pocos de nosotros llegamos a jubilarnos. Y soy una prueba viva de ello, yo me gradué hace unas cuatro décadas y de los tres mil graduados de ese año de los cuales actualmente solo quedamos unos quinces, si me incluyo. Aunque en ese tiempo los espectros estaba a un nivel superior a lo que son hoy en día, todavía son muy peligrosos para los jóvenes purificadores y junto a que esos entes profanos a adquirido un cierto grado de resistencia a las armas de purificación, su peligro sigue siendo alto aunque no como en esos tiempos pasados y oscuros, cuando los espectros estuvieron apunto de destruir la obra de los dioses.

Gran maestro, todos están en sus posiciones para iniciar la operación de limpieza, solo necesitamos su permiso y purgaremos esta área de la prona presencia de los enemigos de los dioses- Fui cortado de mi corriente de pensamiento cuando uno de mis jóvenes hermanos que me hizo saber que ya estábamos listos para iniciar el asalto al Cementerio de Doncellas y aunque estaba un todavía preocupado por la posibilidad de que haya un espectro de nivel alto, no podía mostrarlo enfrente de mis jóvenes hermanos, los cuales tienen un gran respecto y admiración por mi imagen de un veterano purificado- Si les muestro duras, cuando todavía son tan inexperto en el terreno, su moral bajara rápidamente además necesitan experiencia de como leer las situaciones como también como manejarse en ellas. Es lamentable que algunos de ellos no puedan volver a casa pero si no les permito dejar ver las consecuencias de su decisiones en medio de la lucha, no van a aprender a ser verdaderos purificaderos, solo los mejores sobreviven al final. Que los dioses me perdonen por permitir que estas jóvenes vidas se encuentren tan pronto con Zanata (Diosa del Inframundo) y rezo que ella los revisa con los abrazos abiertos- Y así finalice mis pensamientos para después darle permiso para que iniciara la operación.

Recemos a los dioses por la victoria y que todos podamos ver un día más- Fue lo último que dije antes de unirme también al asalto, aunque solo intervendré si la situación se sale de las capacidades de mis jóvenes hermanos o esta fuera del nivel de ellos, pero mientras me acercaba más al cementerio un mal presentimiento venía a mi. Eso no me gusto para nada, ya que mis presentimientos siempre han sido confiables y tener uno malo en este momento, lo cual solo eleva mi preocupación. Pero la operación ya inicio, y yo solo puedo rezar a que si la situación se complica mis habilidades sean subientes para salvar a los jóvenes purificadores- Que los dioses nos proteja-Pensé finalmente mientras que al mismo tiempo entrabamos a los terreros del cementerio iniciando así la operación de limpieza, la batalla esta apunto de empezar y por los dioses nosotros ganaremos.

Punto de vista Sirvalra

Soy Sirvalra (5) una espectra de clase Gran espectro y uno de las lideresas de una [Horda de espectros], la cual nos habíamos establecido recientemente en estos terrenos llenos de entierros de los seres vivos, no era de mi preferencia realmente pero mis hermanas y yo consideráramos necesario que nuestra horda pudiera descansar y recuperar sus fuerza para el camino que todavía nos faltaba para llegar a las [Tierras Profanas]- Solo un poco más y estaremos a salvas-Pensé esperanzada mientras mi determinación por resguardar a mis hermanas y subordinadas solo aumentaba más, al ver que estábamos solo a algunas días más de viaje para por fin estar a salvas de los seres vivos- Malditos reyes, sus ambiciones no solo los condeno sino a toda nuestra especie- Pensé con amargura por los que consideraba responsable de la situación actual de nuestra especie- Pero si apareciera otro de ellos, lo más seguro es que toda nuestra especie y me incluyo buscaríamos la salvación en el o ella- Pensé con resignación ante esa posibilidad aunque en el fondo deseaba que un nuevo Rey Espectro apareciera- Solo uno ellos podrá salvar nuestra clase de la extinción- Pensé con dolor al saber en que posición estaban los espectros toda esta última década y que era muy posible nuestro fin- ¡NO! No permitiré que mis hermanas sean asesinadas ¡No los dejare! que me arrebate lo que amo- Pensé con rabia ante la situación de que mis queridas hermanas, que desde que había nacido habíamos estado juntas, y la horda de subordinadas que habíamos formada fueran asesinadas por los seres vivos.

Me tardo un tiempo calmarme, soy muy sensible cuando se trata de la seguridad de lo que apreció, siempre lo he sido aunque solo aumento cuando me volví un [Gran Espectro]. Lo cual no solo significa que nuestro poder aumento sino también nuestro intelecto, por ejemplo mis emociones se volvieron más concretas y con mayor control que antes, es por eso que si mis emociones son demasiadas fuerte tenemos un nuevo rasgo que nos devuelve a la normalidad o al menos nos tranquiliza en esos casos.

Cuando era todavía una simple Doncella Espectro mis emociones eran muy pocas, como ira, hambre, alegría o miedo; y salvajes, lo que significa que mi control de ellas era escaso lo que causaba que en la mayor parte del tiempo ella fueran la que guiaran mis acciones. Mi intelecto no era muy desarrollado al principio de mi existencia aunque según el tiempo pasaba, iba creciendo más y más hasta que finalmente me volví un [Gran Espectro]. Volverme uno también implica que mi aspecto cambiara, de una una figura bajamente femenina de color negro o gris, con mi cabello cubriendo mi inexistente rostro y con dos cuernos pequeños como dos grandes sobre mi cabeza; como son casi todas las doncellas espectro a tener un aspecto único.

Todos los, las y les espectros de mayor nivel tienen un aspecto único que los diferencia de los espectros de menor nivel y normales como también los distingue entre los espectros de mayor nivel, es por eso cuando te vuelves un espectro de mayor nivel los nombres y títulos se vuelve importantes. Cuando eres un espectro normal los nombres no eran realmente importante, al ser todas iguales, "salvajes" y débiles los nombres no eran algo de importancia. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no los tenga pero generalmente son minoría, como fue el caso de mis hermanas y yo.

En mi caso creo que fui afortunada, ya que no solo puede ponerme un nombre sino que a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los espectro,s cuando surgir pronto pude encontrar una grupo o manada para unirme, aunque no eramos de un gran número era mejor que estar sola y no paso mucho tiempo que las empezara a ver como mis hermanas y que ellas me vieran de la misma manera aunque con la diferencia que por alguna razón me ven como la hermana mayor osea la [Espectra Mayor] o [Espectra Alfa] del grupo.

En total fuimos de unas veinte espectras que conformamos la manada aunque yo me relacione principalmente con seis espectras, que igual que yo, eran espectros recién surgidas que vagamos por Medunia sin rumbo fijo. En la manada no se hacía mucho lo único que siempre hacíamos era intentar sobrevivir, siempre buscando alimentarnos de la negatividad de los seres vivos en especial los de los seres humanos aunque eso siempre implico el riesgo de encontrarnos con ellos... Los Purificadores- Malditos seres vivos- Pensé con despreció por esos repugnantes seres vivos que habían asesinado a muchas de mis hermanes, amiges y conocides- Nosotres solo nos alimentábamos pero nunca matamos a los seres vivos... ¡Pero igual ellos nos cazaban y exterminaban!- Pensé con ira como con dolor por las tantas veces que había vivido la perdida de mis seres querido como subordinadas a manos de ellos y como no podía hacer más que solo correr, huir para vivir un día más.

Esa es una de las razones por las cuales brindamos nuestro total apoyo a los Reyes Espectros cuando surgieron, no solo nos prometieron una existencia con toda la energía negativa que nuestras oscuras existencia necesitara sino que el poder vengarnos de los seres vivos por tantes hermanes asesinamos por ellos, como también que al final pudiéramos existir sin miedo en un mundo donde nosotres y solo nosotres gobernaríamos- Y al final todo termino en esto- Pensé con tristeza mientras veía a mi horda descansando es este nido de resto de seres vivos- Ahora solo somos refugiados, refugiados de una especie en peligro de extinción y todo gracias a los reyes... como a nuestra decisión de seguirlos- Pensé con mucha tristeza al tener que ver como mi clase cada día más se acercaba más a su fin y algo que yo opino que puede ser peor, que solo seamos recordados como los "malos" de la historia. Fuimos seres que por nuestra naturaleza y origen nos hacían ya ser vistos como seres "malignos" y que cuando nos extingamos, solo eso sera recordado de nuestra especie. Es por eso que aunque los Reyes Espectros nos llevaron a esta realidad pero igualmente creo que para salvar a nuestra especie solo lo podría hacer un nuevo Rey Espectro- Solo uno (Rey Espectro) podría evitar nuestro final- Pensó con resignación por solo ver la supervivencia de su clase en mismos que los había llevado a estar al borde de la extinción.

Sacudí mi cabeza, cuando me di cuenta que había vuelto a sumergirme en mis pensamientos deprimentes- Le estoy dando muchas vueltas a un imposible, solo tengo que concentrarme en llegar a las tierras profanas y ya no tendré que preocuparme más por si mañana sera mi último día- Pensé con convicción librándome de mis anteriores pensamientos de un imposible y deprimentes- Solo un poco más, un poco más y todes estaremos a salvos... Por fin- Pensé con total determinación. La protección de mis hermanas y de la horda era lo único que me importaba en este momento y hasta que por fin estuvieran seguras no descansare- No importa que pase, las are llegar, les daré un lugar seguro, les daré al menos la posibilidad de tener futuro y nadie me impedirá, y el que quiera impedirlo morirá- Pensé finalmente mientras volvía mi concentración a mi horda, la cual casi estaba totalmente recuperada para volver a la marcha y estaba segura que esta sería la última vez que tendríamos que marchar- Solo una más y finalmente llegaremos- Pensé contenta al saber que el fin de este éxodo terminaría.

La horda estaba compuesta con entre diez o doce mil espectros, la cual en su mayor parte eran Doncellas Espectros aunque también hay de tipo Dementores, Pesadillas, Sombras, Mensajeros de la muerte y algunos grupos de espectros menores agregando también a algunas sub clase. Algunas de estas sub clase son del tipo Sombra, como las Sombras Enmascaradas; y como también de las Doncellas Espectros, como por ejemplo las Nightwraith o Doncellas de la Noche, y las Noonwraith o Doncellas del Mediodía que por obvias eran las sub clase más abundantes que las de las demás en la horda. Las sub clases son las versiones mejoradas o más poderosas de los espectros de bajo nivel aunque eso no les hace dejar de estar en el rango de bajo nivel, aunque la posibilidad de que puedas evolucionar a un espectro de clase [Gran Espectro] se incrementa enormemente. Y soy la prueba de ella, ya que yo me transforme de una simple Doncella Espectra a una Noonwraith para luego poder evolucionar a una Gran Espectra, como así fue con mis hermanas les paso, aunque ellas eran Nightwraith antes de ser evolucionar.

Nuestra evolución a Grandes Espectros sucedió en esta última década, lo que significa que somos el rango más alto entre los espectros que actualmente queda en estos tiempos, y eso implica que para los espectros de bajo nivel, somos naturalmente la única clase de liderazgo que quedaba en el mundo de los espectros. Eso explica las grandes dimensiones de la horda que co-dirijo con mis hermanas, en la actualidad con que haya un solo Gran Espectro ya se forman hordas pero ahora súmenle que haya seis de ello, es obvio que la horda tendrán dimensiones gigantes. Aunque para ser franca, la mayoría de nuestro actual numero ingresaron cuando la horda que co-dirijo entro a estas tierras, que a pesar de su clima adverso, esta lleno de entierros de seres vivos, más específicamente, de seres humanos. Eso tuvo el efecto de que la horda ahora tuviera las dimensiones actual y eso solo significaba más seguridad, aunque eso también hizo que fuera más difícil ocultarla como también que sus movimientos fuera más lentos y que tuvieran hacerlo con más cuidado, para seguir ocultos de cualquier ser vivo y que eso terminara con los purificadores sobre ellos. Lo cual hasta ahora lo hemos logrado, hemos podido movernos sin ser detectado o ser atacados por los purificadores, un logro que la llenaba de orgullo- Mi meta es llegar a la tierra profana, pero mi principal prioridad es garantizar la seguridad de mis hermanas y de mis seguidores- Pensé con determinación mientras mi mirada buscaba a mis hermanas, lo cual no tarde mucho en hacer.

Cerca de una gran cripta, que aunque el paso del tiempo se notara, todavía tenía un hermoso diseño con algunas decoraciones, igualmente hermosa, esculpida en ella, juntos a un grupo de Nightwraith y un par de Noonwraith se podía ver a una de mis hermanas, Nanda (6). La cual se encontraba jugando a un grupo de Espectros Menores, los cuales para la mayoría de los espectros, eran visto como mascotas en el mejor de los casos o una plaga en el peor. Los Espectros Menores son espectros con muy poca inteligencia y entes carroñeros, que sigue a los espectros de mayor nivel para conseguir energía negativa y seguridad. Algunos espectros de menor nivel los usaba como subordino, ya que eran fáciles de ser controlar por otros espectros, aunque para Nanda, una de Gran Espectro, los había convertido en sus mascotas. Nanda siempre tiene una actitud infantil, es muy caprichosa y muy impulsiva, dejando que sus sentimientos la controlara, eso pasaba generalmente cuando entraba en combate, lo cual me obligaba a tener que cuidarla en medio del campo de batalla- Que molesto- Pensé irritada por recordar todas las veces que tuve que salvar a mi querida como tonta hermana- Pero no creo que nunca la cambiaría- Pensé con cariño mientras seguía mirando a su hermana jugando con los Espectros Menores mientras que las espectras que mis otras hermanas y yo habíamos asignado, para que cuidaran a Nanda y evitaran que se metiera en problemas- Aunque claro, le dijimos (a Nanda) que eran sus "subordinadas" y no sus niñeras jajajaja- Pensé con humor al sabiendo como su hermana racionaría al saber que sus supuestas "subordinadas" eran en realidad su "niñeras".

Aunque para ser sinceramente si la mirara por primera vez, nada te diría que Nanda era así, su aspectos era muy siniestras para los estándares de los seres vivos y de depredadora para los espectros. Nanda era un espectros caracterizada por esta compuesto completamente de una gran masa de sustancia negra que flotaba y que nunca dejaba de moverse, aunque tenía una cierta figura femenina característica, heredara de haber evolucionado de una Doncella de la Noche. Ella tenía dos brazos delgados hecho de la misma sustancia que el resto de su cuerpo y con una cabeza que no tenía ningún rasgo facial, ya que era completamente negra su rostro. Un rostros que lo único que tenía eran dos hendiduras, que hacían de ojos y que desprendida una luz branca fantasmal. En conjunto, Nanda era aterradora para los seres vivos y no era para menos, su silueta oscura junto a su impulsividad que se traduce en mucha brutalidad como también el humo negro toxico (solo para los vivos) que dejaba cuando se movía, la vuelve un formidable oponente para los seres humanos, aunque esa impulsividad le a podría jugar en contra en muchas ocasiones.

Pero dejando a mi impulsiva hermana y poniendo mi mirada a mi otra hermana más cercana, la cual resulto ser Narsilda (7), la cual era la más inteligente entre nosotras y que poseía algunos conocimientos de artes arcanas, como [Curación] (solo para espectros, ya que para los seres vivos sería letal), una variedad de [Refuerzo] que podía ser tanta para uso personal como para otro espectro o grupo de ellos, como también sus magias de [Defensa]. Aunque no tenía muchas magias para ser usados para realizar ataques ofensivos, lo que hace que Narsilda nunca vaya al frente el combate, ya que el papel de Narsilda era claramente [Apoyo]. Algo indispensable para nosotras, ya que mis restantes hermanas como yo nos caracterizáramos por ser de conté ofensivo, claro, con diversas técnicas o tácticas propias de cada una de nosotras, algo que si lo sumamos con el apoyo que Narsilda nos proporcionaba, nos a permitido ser invictas hasta ahora.

Claro, Narsilda no es solo de apoyo también tiene técnicas para poder defenderse aunque no son muchos, tanto que su principal arma son sus garras, las cuales son desproporcionadamente mayor que su cuerpo, con cuatro largos dedos que terminan en afiladas uñas y de un color negro. Su presencia eran simplemente aterradora, aunque Narsilda es más intelectual que luchadora, por eso no las usa muy a menudo y eso se refleja en su poca capacidad en ella. También eso explica la gran cicatriz que cruzaba de su rostro, la cual iniciaba en la parte inferior del lado derecho de su rostro y terminaba en la parte superior del lado izquierda de su rostro, una cicatriz era profunda, si Narsilda fuera un ser vivo, esa herida seria fatal pero para un espectro, y especialmente para un Gran Espectro, era solo una marca más. Aunque no era nada común que un espectro tenga una cicatriz, ya que somos seres espirituales, seres compuesto de energía negativa pura, por lo tanto cualquier herida que pudiéramos tener se curaba muy rápidamente o al instante, siempre dependiendo del grado de ella. Es ese hecho, lo que hace que un espectro con cicatriz sea un fenómeno muy pero muy extraño y que solo significaba una cosa, había sobrevivido a un ataque de un arma de purificadores. Las armas de los purificadores, las armas bendecido por los nueve dioses y en especial de la asquerosa "diosa de pureza"-... Ampia- Pensé con repulsión ante la deidad de los seres humanas, que es responsable del poder de las armas de los purificadores y por lo tanto, responsable de la purificación de muchos amigos, amigas y amiges, en esta última década de existencia.

Cuando me pude recuperar del episodio de ira que había tenido hace unos momentos, volvía a concentrar mi atención nuevamente a mi hermana y en especial en su cicatriz. Narsilda la había conseguido cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a un purificador veterano, que debido a su poca experiencia en combate fue abrumada fácilmente y estuvo apunto de ser... purgado sino fuera por la intervención inmediata de mis hermanas, en especial por Nanda, la cual en una ataque de pura ira embriagadora, destrozo al purificador. Pero eso fue lo de menos, las heridas de las armas de los purificadores tienen en los espectros un efecto similar al de una infección, es por eso que aunque la herida de Narsilda no fueron fatales se podría volver si se la dejaba sin tratar, es por eso que hasta que se recuperara, no dejamos nosotras y nuestra horda de recolectar energía negativa. Fueron tiempos muy brillantes (significa "tiempos oscuros", en versión de los espectros), donde nuestra hermana estuvo apunto de purificarse, tuvimos mucho miedo, hante esa posibilidad, y ira, dirigida a los seres vivos; por suerte Narsilda pudo recuperarse aunque ese hecho dejo la cicatriz, un recordatorio constante para nosotras de lo cerca que estuvimos de perderle- Solo un poco más y nunca más- Pensé con aun más determinación para llevar a mis hermanas como nuestra horda a la Tierras Profanas, donde nunca más tendremos que vivir con miedo a los seres vivos y los purificadores. Pero esos son pensamientos muy "brillantes".

Volviendo con Narsilda, ella tenía una apariencia más concreto que la de Nanda, ya que la parte superior del cuerpo como su rostro eran más definida, era más similar al de un ser vivo, más precisamente a la de una mujer humana. Aunque su piel es de un color gris oscuro enfermizo y su cuerpo tenía el aspecto de que sufría desnutrición, con su costillas visible y muy delgada, también al no tener ningún tipo de vestimenta, tenía un par de pequeños pechos expuesto y con su pezones del mismo tono del piel. Su rostro tenía una nariz grande, con sus frente grande y definida, con labios gruesos y claramente con la cicatriz característica de ella, para los vivos sería un rostro horrible pero para nuestra clase es bastante bella y en especial con esa cicatriz o al menos eso es lo que dicen los miembros de la horda. también tenía cabello largo de color gris que flotaba a todas partes y con largas hebras que se movía constantemente, que le daba un aspecto más aterrador e intimidarte para los entandares de los humanos. En contraste, su parte inferior no tenía una forma definida, ya que estaba compuesto por lo que parecía ser una falda fantasmal muy deteriorada y hecha jirones que terminaba convirtiéndose en una niebla oscura con partículas grises.

Mientras todavía estaba concentrada en Narsilda note al rabillo de mis ojos, que mis tres hermanas restante, las cuales habían entrado en el área abierta que había en medio de este gran nido de entierros y donde nosotras, los lideres de la horda, nos habíamos instalado y que lo habíamos convertido en nuestra residencia temporal hasta que nos movamos nuevamente, ellas eran Sunora (8), Naltalla (9) y Veronica (10). Sunora era una espectra con un aspecto más concreto con más similitud a un ser humana que Narsilda, con un cabello largo de un tono oscuro, con labios negros y sus ojos no tenía pupilas ni iris, siendo su esclerótica de color blanco como luminosa. Ella también tenía un vestido largo y fantasmas que era del mismo color que el de su piel, un gris pálido, el vestido que tenía un corcel color gris con un cuerda alrededor de ella y con una gema en su pecho del vestido.

Cerca de ella, se encontraba, Naltalla, la cual tenía una aspecto menos concreto que Sunora e incluso de Narsilda, lo único que realmente era concreto era su rostro y sus brazos, todo el resto del cuerpo parecía estar hecho de fragmentos grande de un material oscuro entrelazados, principalmente en su pecho, niebla oscura y mariposas fantasmas, las cuales también son sus principales armas ofensiva, que predominaba en la parte inferior como en la cabeza de ella. Y al lado de ella se encontraba Veronica, la cual para nosotras tenía algún tipo de relación con Sunora antes de surgirán como espectras, aunque para los seres vivos todas las doncellas espectros y en general todos los espectros eran iguales ante ellos, algo que es para nosotras no es así. Aunque generalmente los espectros de nivel bajo no tenían nombres, si podemos reconocernos entre nosotres, aunque solo por algunos rasgo que solo los espectros podríamos ver. Son ellos, lo que nos ayuda a identificarnos entre nosotras y es por eso mismo que pensábamos que Veronica tenía alguna relación con Sunora, ya que cuando eran todavía Doncella Espectra era tan similares que aveces las confundíamos con la otra, algo que se repitió cuando fueron Nightwraith y aunque como Grandes Espectro, ya las podíamos identificar fácilmente, pero todavía siguen siendo muy similares, aunque el tono de su piel era de un color blanco y su vestido tenía un diseño diferente al de Sunora, junto a que sus manos parecida ser garras. Todas ellas se acercaban a mi a una rápida velocidad y note que estaba muy agitaba, algo que me preocupe mucha, pero fue lo que dijo Naltalla lo que convirtió esa preocupación en pánico, miedo e ira.

¡Sirvalra! ¡Purificadores!- Los gritos de mi hermana me heló por un momento y conmociono a Nanda y Narsilda, aunque rápidamente se volvió en ira por parte de ellas.

¡Toda la horda! Estamos bajo ataque, los más fuerte prepárense para repelerlos, los demás inicien la huida- Grite mientras me movía cercas de mis hermanas y nos preparamos para enfrentar a los purificadores, juntado a nuestro alrededor a nuestros subordinados más fuertes y haciendo que los más débiles se retirada a una distancia segura- NO, NO, NO, Tan cerca y esos asquerosos vivos nos encuentras ¡¿Cómo nos encontraros?! fuimos muy cuidadosas- Pensé con mucha ira mientras me dirigía junto con mis hermanas y subordinados al encuentro con los purificadores- No importa, lo que importa es que tenemos, no, debemos exterminarlos- Pensé con tanta determinación como ira, no tardamos mucho tiempo para poder verlos y no paso mucho más para que llegara nuestro choque. Uno donde solo uno de los bandos vería un nuevo día.

Punto de vista de Emilio Eiken Soncursto

Nos habíamos dividido en tres grupos, el plan inicial era rodear al cementerio e iniciar la limpieza reduciendo al mínimo las doncellas espectras que pudieran escapar, un buen plan que habíamos hecho en innumerables ocasiones pero esta vez parece que no sera posible. Ya que apenas entramos a las inmediaciones del cementerio de doncellas espectras, ya estábamos bajo ataque de los espectros, lo que obligo a los tres grupo a tener que reagruparnos y tomar en una posición defensiva- Esto es malo- Pensé mientras purgaba a otra doncella espectro y esquivaba el ataque de una Nightwraith, la cual al fallar su ataque se retiro. Estaba apunto por perseguirla pero tuve que cambiar ese curso de acción, cuando casi fui envestido por una masa negar y niebla negra, la cual rápidamente intento asaltarme nuevamente, aunque esta vez estaba preparada y pudo devolverle el golpe. Mi arma de purificación le dio un corte a la masa negra, la cual soltó un horripilante grito a ello, aunque era evidente que solo la había herido y purgado- Mierda- Pensé mientras veía como la hoja de mi arma se había cubierto por una niebla negra que se estaba extendiendo, inmediatamente la solté y agarre arma secundaria, una pistola de purificador, la cual disparan proyectiles de energía santa aunque no eran precisas. Enseguida comencé a disparar sin parar hacía a la masa negra que había herido, aunque para mi frustración, la masa negra logro esquivarlos con una frustrante facilidad e incluso lograr realizo un ataque, la cual pude bloquear con mi escudo. El cual tuve que librarme de el, ya que como mi espada una niebla negra se había adherido e el- Este tiene que ser el Gran Espectro de este cementerio, esta habilidad de humo negro solo lo puedo hacer uno de ellos y aunque no se que efecto tendrá, es mejor no tentar a la suerte. Tendré que esquivar sus ataques y no podre usar armas pulsaste contra el, que aunque sea un arma de purificación todavía es afectado por esa habilidad... Que molestia, eso solo me deje esta pilota- Pensé medio frustrante, mientras me movía y volvía a abrir fuego hacía la masa, la cual pudo esquivar aunque había notado que se había ralentizado- Interesante, tal vez la herida que le di, fue más efectivo de lo que pensé al principio- Pensé un poco más contento al ver que podía vencerla más rápido de lo que pensé, algo que tenía que hacerlo, ya que mientras luchaba con el Gran Espectro podía ver como mis jóvenes purificadores estaba teniendo graves perdidas- Tengo que terminar pronto o perderé innecesariamente a muchos de mis jóvenes purificadores- Pensé con determinación mientras volvía a movernos e iniciar mi asalta hacía el Gran Espectro.

Punto de vista de Nanda

Estaba muy enojaba, este purificador eran más fuerte que los demás y a pesar de que mi habilidad especial lo había desarmado de su armar principal, en el proceso me había hecho un gran daño, si no fuera por la habilidad de [Apoyo] que Narsilda-onee-chan le había dado, muy seguramente estaría... purgada. Y eso la enojaba, había sido descuidada nuevamente y me había lanzada al ataque sin plan, como siempre me dice Sirvalra-onee-sama que no hiciera. Y termine con una grabe herida que me tardara más de un mes en recuperarme, algo que molestare mucho a mis hermanas.

Lo peor es que aunque Narsilda-oneesan me estaba brindado su [Apoyo] como [Refuerzos], todavía no había podido vencer a este fastidioso purificador y el efecto de los [Refuerzos] se estaban agotando, aunque Onee-chan puede renovar esos [Refuerzos] pero solo lo puede hacer cuando se agote el efecto del anterior no antes, lo cual en mi situación sería fatal- Necesito hacer algo y rápido- Pensé frenética mientras seguía esquivando los extraños pernos que me lanzaba con esa vara de metal, que los vivos llaman armas de fuego aunque esta lanza energía santa- Que molesto- Pensé mientras intentaba encontrara la oportunidad, una abertura, un punto ciego para darle el golpe definido y terminar esta lucha ya, pero el molesto purificador no me deja ni una abertura y nunca deja un punto ciego para que puedo aprovecharlo- Si esto sigué, no terminara muy bien- Pensé un poco angustiada, mientras seguía esquivando sus ataques de su arma y el efecto de los [Refuerzos] se agotaban, lo que se refleja en que cada vez menos velocidad tenían mis movimientos y el dolor por mi herida se agudizaba- Si esto sigue, no podré seguir esquivando sus ataques y cuando pase eso, esto no terminara bien- Pensé mientras intentaba idear una forma de salir de esta encrucijada antes de que se desenlazara mal para mi.

Punto de vista Sirvalra

Esto no iba tan bien como me gustaría como quisiera, en realidad no nos estaba yendo nada bien. Si, logramos un exitoso ataque sorpresa y pudimos dar un gran golpe a los purificadores, matando a un cuarto de ellos, antes de que pudieran reagruparse para levantar un apurada defensa y eso último fue el problema, se agruparan demasiado pronto y no pudimos dar un golpe tan grande como hubiéramos querido hacer. Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual, a un punto muerto, nosotres hemos perdido la iniciativa aunque los purificadores tampoco la han obtenido, ellos han armado una gran defensa contra nuestro intento de romperlo. Los purificadores acorazados con sus grandes escudos son la vanguardia de esta defensa, los purificadores arqueros nos repelen cada vez que intentamos un asalto y los purificadores francotiradores nos hace retroceder. Los purificadores guerreros son los están intentando ganar la iniciativa, aunque contra los más fuerte de nuestra horda no han podido más que morir aunque eso, nuestras fuerzas también están sufriendo muchas perdidas- Solo un poco más, si no podemos aniquilarlos tendremos que retenerlos hasta que la mayor parte de la horda este lo suficientemente lego para que estén seguros y solo en ese momento, nos podremos retirar- Pensé el siguiente curso de acción priorizando la seguridad de mis subordinados, mientras asesinaba a dos purificadores guerreros- Si solo fueran ustedes, no habría- Pensé mientras miraba a los cuerpos de estos humanos cortados en varios pedazo para luego dirigir mi mirada a donde estaban los equipos de purificadores defensores.

-{¡Sirvalra-Onee-sama, tenemos un problema!}- Escuche la voz preocupada de mi hermana Narsilda en mi mente, eso era una de las habilidades que teníamos como Gran Espectro, que nosotras llamamos [Enlace]. La cual no solo tiene la función de lograr que nos podamos comunicar a larga distancia sino también dar la capacidad de comunicarse y darle ordenes a los espectros de bajo nivel que tenemos bajo nuestro mando.

-{¡¿Qué suceso Narsilda-san?!}- Le respondí rápidamente a mi hermana, esperando que estoy no fueran tan grave pero con mi suerte lo dudo.

-{¡Es Nanda! volvió a morder más de lo que puede tragar y esta vez no creo que mis habilidades de [Refuerzos] sean suficientes para sacarla de esa situación, necesita tu ayuda urgentemente...}- Mientras Narsilda me seguía hablando por medio de Enlace, empecé a moverme con cada vez más velocidad hacía donde mi hermana había dicho que estaba Nanda junto a su situación actual, lo que inconscientemente hizo que acelerara mi avanza- No lo permitiré, absolutamente no. Ningún asqueroso vivo volverá a daña algo que amo- Pensé con determinación, pensando en el único deseo, la meta, mi objetivo que quería realmente lograr. Un simple deseo, un deseo egoísta, el que nada que apreciara, nada que atesoraba y amaba tuviera que ser dañado, aunque siendo un espectros esas ideas son simplemente ingenuas pero eso no me importo en lo más mínimo, igualmente luchare para conseguirlo y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá o al menos eso es lo que quería creer, ya que después de lo paso con Narsilda me di cuenta de algo clave, no era lo suficientemente poderosas para lograrlo y eso era lo esencial, era débil y si yo era débil, mi egoísta deseo sería imposible realmente. O eso pensé, hasta que escuche de las [Tierras Profanas], un lugar donde no existía los repugnaste humanos y donde las manos de los dioses de la vida no llegaban, un área donde la energía negativa manaba en todos lados, el paraíso para mi especie y uno donde cualquiera de nosotros pudiera existir en paz como en seguridad. Aunque sonara imposible que existiera tales tierras, para lograr mi meta no me importo ese hecho, ya que si mi deseo egoísta podía ser posible no me importaba seguir cuentos, tal era mi desesperación, y así fue como había iniciado este viaje, el viaje para lograr mi meta egoísta, que mis amadas hermanas nunca más tuvieran que ser heridas, cazadas y odiadas. En simples palabras, que nunca más tuvieran que sufrir, que estuvieran a salvo y seguras con un futuro visible, no una existencia en donde no sabes si el próximo día sería el último.

Con ese objetivo inicie nuestro viaje y en camino poco a pocos pasamos de ser una pequeña banda a una de las mayores horda de espectros de la actualidad y dirigida por seis grandes espectros. La horda también se volvió importante para mi, sentimentalmente hablando, aunque no tanto como mis hermanas, es por eso que también los quería llevar a las Tierras Profanadas aunque si me pusieran a elegir entre ellos y mis hermanas, no tengo dudas de que serían a mis hermanas a quienes escogería. Si, elegiría a cinco espectras sobre miles de mi clase, por eso me considero egoísta y que por eso, mi deseo es egoísta, aunque al menos intento que tanto mis hermanas como la horda lleguen a las Tierras Profanas. Pero igual, mis hermanas son mi prioridad máxima.

Es por eso mismo, que cuando una de mis preciosas hermanas es herida, una ira salvaje se apodera mi, ya que una de los cinco espectros más importante de mi existencia, la razón por la que inició este viaje, de todos mis esfuerzos y logros es dañada, un fuego incontrolable se extiende en mi mente y nubla mi consciencia. Esa es mi ira, y una muy salvaje, la cual esta dirigida a quienes dañaron lo más precioso de mi existencia como también a mi misma, ya que un daño que reciban mis preciosas hermanas es una prueba más de mi debilidad, de mi incapacidad de cuidar lo que más amo y me odio por eso, de ese odio nace la mayor cantidad de ira, la cual no sera apaciguada hasta que destruya o arrase un gran número de seres vivos. En este estado puedo ser más agresiva, salvaje y fuerte que Nanda, aunque tiene la desventaja de que si mi ira es demasiadamente fuerte puedo perder mi juicio, lo cual me reduce a ser una entidad de pura fuerza y salvajismo. Y ahora mismo esto a poco de llegar a ese estado.

Y se volvió un hecho, cuando llegue a donde se encontraba Nanda y su situación actual. Eso se debió a como estaba ella, mi preciosa hermanita se encontraba arrojada en una esquina sin salidas, con la herida que Narsilda me había informado junto a varias heridas nuevas circulares en todo su cuerpo aunque ninguna crítica, si, drenaron todo el poder de Nanda para evitar que se entendiera, lo cual la dejo sin fuerza y en esta situación, vulnerable. Pero lo que realmente me hizo sumergirme en mi ira, fue lo que estaba enfrente de mi debilitada hermana, apuntándola con su arma de purificación de larga distancia, estaba el purificador que mi hermanita intento derrotar y que ahora, estaba apunto de purificarla- No, no, no, NO, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!- Pensé frenéticamente mientras me lanzaba el purificador en un desesperado intento de salvar a mi hermanita, una de las cinco cosas más presionas para mi, tanto que si tengo que tomar su lugar en este momento lo haría sin dudar, sin cuestionar o titubear. En mi existencia solo mis hermanas me importan, nada ni nadie más sobre ellas, ni mi horda, ni gloria, ni reyes espectros me importan, solo la seguridad de mis más amados tesoros. Y esto apunto de demostrar esa afirmación, ya que el purificador había detectado mi presencia y volvió su arma a mi dirección, por mi velocidad y por la reacción del humano, sería golpeada directamente por la bala de energía santa, osea sería un impacto fatal para mi- Si esto permite a mi hermana, poder escapar no me importa que este sea mi fin, ya que estamos cercas de las Tierras Profanas, mi objetivo mi meta está cumplida. Solo hubiera querido estar con ellas, cuando llegaran- Pensé aceptando mi destino mientras por medio de [Enlace], le decía a Nanda que huyera y por su forma desesperada en que me intentaba responder, no le gusto para nada mi decisión.

¡Sirvalra! ¡No!/-{¡No!]- Los gritos de desesperación de Nanda junto a los gritos de todas mis hermanas por medio de [Enlace]. Cuando el purificador apretó el gatillo esperaba que el proyectil de energía me golpeaba y estuve segura de que eso iba a pasar, cuando una luz se hizo presento, pero había algo diferente en esta luz. Algo familiar y agradable a diferencia de la luz de los purificadores que nos dañaba y quemaba, aunque lo que más se destaco fue el color, ya en vez de ser de un color blando brillante era- Celeste- No puede evitar pensar en total asombro, ya que solo había una cosa que sabía que pudiera generar esta luz y por eso, me era imposible creerlo, ya que esto solo podría significar una cosa, algo sorprendente, algo maravillosa y totalmente imposible.

La maldición- Escuche decir al humano purificador, el cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su cuerpo temblaba y su piel estaba pálida, pero aunque no me gustaba estar de acuerdo con un purificador, lo estaba aunque para nosotres sería [El Origen]. Si, el Origen esta manifestándose delante de mi y lo que implicaba, lleno de una extraña sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, alivio junto a una gran felicidad.

Punto de vista de Emilio Eiken Soncursto

¿Qué, por los nueve dioses, esta pasando? esto es imposible, entonces ¿Cómo es posible?. Mi cabeza no podría darle sentido o se negaba a darle y no puedo evitarlo, ¿Cómo podría? si lo veía era real, lo que implicaba sería tan devastador, tan horrendo, tan desolador y desesperanzador que no quería aceptarlo, me negaba a hacerlo, pero igual hay estaba. Una niebla color celeste brillante y espectral había ocupado el área en donde mis jóvenes purificadores y los espectros habíamos luchado hace uno momento y que ahora estaba en total silenció, era evidente que tanto nosotros como ellos estábamos realmente sorprendidos por ese inaudito suceso, aunque para ellos seguramente esto es un hecho positivo pero para nosotros, para los dioses, para la humanidad, para mi; esto significaba que todos los sacrificios, todos que se sacrificaron, todo el sufrimiento y miseria que había vivido, había sido para nada- No hay ningún "triunfo final"- Pensé con total desesperanza mientras miraba a la niebla celeste que gobernaba todo el suelo en donde estaba parado- Que ingenuos fuimos... Creer que podríamos haber ganado... Solo fue una... Una maldita ilusión- Pensé totalmente asolado y volví mi mirada al primer Gran Espectro que me había enfrentado, vencido y que estaba a punto de rematar cuando el segundo Gran Espectro llego.

La cual claramente, era de la familia de las Doncellas Espectras, su silueta era femenina la delataba, ella estaba cubierta en su totalidad por una túnica se mi trasparente con un tono verde oscura, lo único concreto que tenía era parte superior de su "rostro", el cual era la parte superior de un cráneo y donde tendía que estar los ojos, solo había unas cuencas sin nada más una profunda oscuridad dentro de ellos. Los cuales hace unos momentos habían irradiado un profundo odio y deseo de destrucción dirigido hacía mi, mientras saltaba para realizar un ataque suicida sobre mi, pero todo eso cambio cuando esta niebla celeste, signo inequívoco de La Maldición, la causa de la existencia de los espectros, apareció en toda la zona. Y para empeorar las cosas, mis armas dejaron de funcionar, ya había intentado varias veces disparar mi arma, en dirección al segundo Gran Espectro que se encontraba distraída, pero ningún proyectil de purificación y la situación empeoro aun más, ya que había sacado algunas dagas de purificación, la cual tiene hoja imbuida en energía santa, pensaba usarlas para al menos herir al primer Gran Espectro,, la cual supuestamente estaba a un golpe de ser purificada, pero para mi horror mis dagas estaban sin su habitual luz sacra, lo cual me indico que como mi pistola eran inútiles, y aun peor, el primer Gran Espectro se esta recuperando de sus heridas a una anormal velocidad. Era claro, La Maldición la esta curando y había inutilizado mis armas- Esto no podría ser peor- Pensé mientras veía como el primer Gran Espectro se recuperaba completamente y se ponía en posición para comenzar nuevamente su asalto y si eso no fuera suficiente, la segunda Gran Espectro también estaba preparada- Si tuviera mi armamento, podría tener una posibilidad pero en esta situación, no creo que pueda salir de esta- Pensé ya medio rendido pero inmediatamente me sacudí esos sentimientos- Si voy a morir, que sea como un verdadero purificador y no como un animal sumiso, acorralado y asustado-Pensé con una nueva determinación que solo la diosa Talama pudo haberme dado, con ella recupere mi valor, desenfunde una espada corta que portaba y me prepare para luchar contra los dos Gran Espectros, sabiendo que mi muerte era inevitable. Mi acción fue seguida por todos los jóvenes purificadores, que sin saberlo estaban en peor estado que el mio, pero verme enfrentar este sombrío destino con valentía, los había reanimado y se prepararon para morir en combate- Serán jóvenes pero actúan como verdaderos purificadores- Pensé con orgullo por estos jóvenes purificadores que lamentablemente no verán un nuevo día.

Si, hoy descenderemos a los dominios de la diosa Zanata... y si tenemos que decender a la oscuridad, no lo haremos en silencio, lucharemos... hasta el final ¡Gloria a los nueve dioses!- Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de soltar un grito de guerra y salir corriendo en dirección a el segundo Gran Espectro, fui acompañado por los grito de guerra de todos mis hermanos purificadores- Amigos, prontos los volveré a ver- Pensé en mis camaradas caídos en la guerras contra los reyes espectros y mientras rememoraba sus nombre, sus rostros y nuestras vivencia, me dirigía hacía mi muerto. Pero antes de que los espectros pudieran realizar cualquiera de sus ataques, fui detenido al sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, era insoportable y peor, no podía respirar, cuando mira el lugar de donde provenía, mis ojos se ensancharon cuando vi una invisible garra o espada, que solo era visible porque estaba cubierto por mi sangre. Mi visión se oscureció rápidamente, mientras todavía veía mi pecho atravesado, para que luego solo oscuridad pudiera ver y finalmente mi consciencia también descendió a la oscuridad.

Fin del punto de vista de Emilio Eiken Soncursto

Todos, sean humanos o espectros quedaron en shock cuando el cuerpo del maestro de los purificadores se detuvo y cayo repentinamente sin vida, y fue mayor su shock, cuando vieron como se materializaba delante de ellos, una enorme figura de unos tres metros, con dos pares de enormes alas con una plumaje oscuro, su cuerpo es un gran vestido deteriorado y no tenía ni cabeza ni rostro, solo un velo, tenía seis brazos largos y extremadamente flacos, casi pareciendo solo eran hueso cubierta por telas deterioradas y piel muerta, en cada una de sus grandes manos semi esqueléticas, portaba una larga espada con una hoja de un solo lado y algo curva, una de ellas esta cubiertas por la sangre del maestro purificador, algo que enfureció a los purificadores, que vieron como su maestro era apuñalado y asesinado por la espalda por este nuevo espectro. Ellos empezaron a correr hacía la imponente figura del espectro que había aparecido de la nada, en un intento de vengar a su maestro de orden caído. La espectra noto esto y dio varios giros elegantes, como si estuviera bailando, mientras sus seis espadas arrasaba a la primera fila de purificadores si ninguna dificultad, sin detener sus movimientos elegantes y rítmicos, era como si estuviera jugando, como si liquidar a estos purificadores no fuera más que un juego, divirtiéndose en el proceso o al menos, eso fue lo que los espectros presentes pensaron y aun más cuando, la espectra empezó a hablar y justo en ese momento, un tema musical empezó a resonar de la nada.

Poner este vídeo: We Will Stard for Everfree - Legend of Everfee - Synthesia Piano Cover ( watch?v=VyIGuPNwKRk)

~He esperado tanto ya~

Empezó a decir con una hermosa voz, mientras entendía sus manos y se acercaba elegantemente al grupo de purificadores, que intentaron huir al ver con que facilidad había matado a sus camaradas pero ya era tarde.

~Para librarme ya, de ustedes~

Volvió a realizar unos tres giros, que paso entre los purificadores,los fueron victimas de las espadas de ella cuando finalizó, había matando o mutilando a muchos de ellos.

~Hoy he venido, a darles mi salvación~

Ahora, la espectras se movía hacía los espectros, más específicamente a los Sirvalra y sus hermanas, las cuales había llegado hace unos momento, ellas se tensaron ante las palabra de la espectra.

~Y les daré Mi protección y así, Luchamos Hoy Por Los Espectros~

Dando otro giro, volviendo su atención a los humanos, para luego entender sus brazos a su dirección, como si los intentara atraparlos, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus espadas desaparecieron. Luego volvió a hacer otro tres giros que la acerco peligrosamente a los humanos pero cuando ellos pensaron que los iba a atacar, la espectra hizo otros tres giros alejando de ellos, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus espadas volvían a materializarse en su manos. Lo cual extraño a todos ellos pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacerlo, cuando de repente sus cuerpo de partieron en diferentes pesados. Eso sorprendió tanto a espectros como humanos, ya que en ningún momento pudieron ver que había tocado a esos humanos.

~Bella es mi creación, hay que observarla~

Volvió a girar, mientras que en donde se encontraban los cadáveres o los trozos de ellos, de sus víctimas, una niebla celeste empezó a surgió y de ellos, espectros empezaron a emerger. Esto asombro a todes, pues esto no había sucedido desde hace una década, desde la derrota de los Reyes Espectros y supuestamente La Maldición o Origen, el nacimiento de un nuevo espectro.

~No hay que temer a los vivos, que aquí estoy~

Nuevamente se dirigió a los espectros mientras seguía moviendo rítmicamente y haciendo elegantes como hermosos movimientos con sus brazos, los espectros estaban maravillados sin poder dejar ver el espectáculo que esta espectras les estaba ofreciendo, los movimientos eran tan bellos, tan fluidos y su voz tan bella, que los espectros no pudieron quedar hipnotizados por tal muestras de belleza artística. En cambio, los humanos no vieron nada de eso, lo que vieron fue un horrible espectros que por cada movimiento que hiciera muchas vidas encontraban su final. Los humanos estaban en estado de pánico y terror, se encontraban desarmados y estaban siendo masacrados sin que pudieran hacer nada.

~Me tienen para protegerte, de la vida que hay~

Decía la espectras a los espectros, que contemplaban con asombro su muestra artística y de combate, mientras que más y más purificadores caían bajo su danza de la muerte. Los cadáveres con sus entrañas y sangre, empezaron a cubrir todo el terreno mientras que de ellos más espectros iban naciendo. Las los humanos era la encarnación de sus peores pesadillas pero para los espectros, era el más magnifico y hermosa escena que hayan contemplado en toda su existencia.

~No hay que temer, pues libres serán al fin~

La espectras ahora se diría a los seres humanos, los cuales estaban totalmente aterrados y en pánico al contemplaban como la muerte se cernía sobre ellos. A sabiendas que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría su destino final.

~Han entrado a nuestro lugar, y su muerte sera su castigo~

Esas palabras eran para los seres humanos como si esta espectra se estuviera burlando de ellos. Mientras que los espectros las contemplaba de otra manera, llegando a la conclusión de que esta era el ama de este lugar y una muy poderosa espectras, al poder dejar desarmados a los purificadores.

~Hemos temido por mucho tiempo pero hoy termino~

Dijo la espectros mientras desaparecía y una niebla negra oscurecía la visión de todos los presentes.

~Pues aun luchamos, hoy por los espectros~

En medio de la oscuridad una luz apareció y de el, la enorme espectra apareció, con sus brazos entendidos a sus costados, con sus espadas cruzadas entre ellas y sus alas entendidas al máximo. Esta escena dio una imagen que fue grabado en todos los presentes, aunque por diferentes motivos. Para los espectros era como ver la encarnación de la belleza y el poder, un poder absoluto y total. En cambio para los humanos, fue como la encarnación de la muerta y la desolación, que estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre ellos, una noción que estaba en lo correcto.

~Tengan confianza esto es por tu bien ¡Porque libre serán!~

La espectro se movió hacía adelante, donde estaban los purificadores supervivientes, mientras movía sus espadas a una gran velocidad, que destrozo a todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Los humanos intentaron huir, pero la espectras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer junto en donde dirección en donde trataban inútilmente huir. La muerte era inminente, los trozos de cuerpos se estaban acumulando, los supervivientes intentaban huir pero la niebla negro no los dejaba ver y constantemente tropezaban con los cuerpos de sus camaradas caldos o se resbalaban por la sangre o tripas de ellos.

~No teman ya, ya que estoy~

La niebla negra se desvaneció, dejando ver una escena totalmente horrenda como asquerosa, todo el terreno era prueba de una matanza unilateral perpetrada por un solo espectros, y los espectros se regocijaban en ella, ya que esto era el más hermoso espectáculo visual que nunca hayan podido ver.

~Y la belleza que nos rodea, todo mi creación protegeré~

Los restos de los que anteriormente fueron humanos, se empezaban a disolver y volverse una sustancia grisácea que empezó a extenderse en todo el terreno, para los pocos supervivientes humanos fue una escena horrenda y asquerosa aunque no tendrán mucho tiempo para eso.

~Déjelo ya de intentarlo, no hay salvación para ustedes~

Mientras todo esto pasaba, la espectro no dejaba de realizar movimientos elegantes y fluidos con varios giros, su danza de la muerte estaba llegando su fin y con el, las últimas vidas también.

~Mi creación estará por siempre~

Dijo mientras que los últimos ser vivo caída sin vida y destrozado, para luego ser consumido por la masa grisácea.

~Que mis palabras les dará salvación~

Ahora sin seres vivos con quien danza, la espectra se detuvo y volvió su "mirada" hacía a sus espectadores espectrales, que la miraban con una mezcla de asombro y de miedo aunque también de respeto y admiración.

~Y así, Luchamos Hoy Por Los Espectros~

Extendiendo sus brazos y sus alas de forma dramática para luego comenzar a elevarse por algunos momentos para que finalmente dejarse caer dramáticamente al suelo y así el silencio reino de golpe. Nadie se movió ni hizo un solo ruido después de eso, ni los espectra desconocida, ni las hermanas, ni sus espectros, esto duro por un rato que fue muy incomodo para las hermanas y su horda. En todo ese tiempo, que le pareció una eternidad, la grandes espectros de la horda llegaran a la conclusión de que esta espectras era muy poderosa, no podían sentir ningún poder emanado de ella pero eso mismo les decía lo poderosa que era, ya que es muy difícil ocultar el poder de uno, porque para eso un espectro debe tener mucho poder junto a que tiene que saber como usarlo. Es por eso, junto a que supuestamente estaban cerca de las Tierras Profanadas, a que llegaron a la conclusión de que esta espectra podría ser Caudillo Espectro, un superviviente de una de la clase más poderosa, solo superados por los Reyes Espectros, de su especie, además ella puede ser la gobernante de las Tierras Profanadas.

Ya que si existen, lo más seguro es que ya un espectro de nivel avanzado las haya reclamado y lo más seguro, es que la espectra que tienen delante de ellas sea su gobernante. Sino fuera el caso, porque un espectro de este nivel saldría a defender a otros espectros, los Caudillos son muy territoriales cuando se tratan de sus dominios, que unos seres vivos y en especial purificados estén en sus dominios y peor, cazando espectros en el, es totalmente inaceptable para ellos. Claramente, para un Caudillo sería un insulto que en sus dominios un grupos de seres vivos estuvieran haciendo lo se les cante la gana, en ese caso no les extrañaría que el mismísimo Caudillo viniera a ajustar cuenta con estos seres vivos, que se atrevieron a entrar a sus dominio.

Pero eso en que lugar les deja a las seis Grandes Espectros, era obvio que ellas eran mucho más débil que la espectras que tenían adelante de ellas y por la escena de hace unos momentos, era obvio que sabía como luchar, aunque sea tan peculiar, eso hacía que sus posibilidades de poder ganar en un enfrentamiento contra ella sean prácticamente cero. Lo que implica, que ellas tendrán que someterse a su reglas o perecer, ese hecho las estremeció, en especial a Sirvalra, aunque en esta situación solo tendrían que aceptar ese hecho, ya que esa sería su única forma de sobrevivir en los dominios de este Caudillo. Pero cambiando de tema, lo que más les sorprendió fue lo ver nacimiento de nuevos espectros, lo que reafirmaba la noción de que esta espectra sea una Caudilla y una muy poderosa, tal vez muy cerca de los Reyes Espectros.

Aunque no sabían mucho del Origen o de los Reyes Espectros, sabían que un espectro que puedo crear a otros espectros significa que extremadamente poderoso. Aunque era aliviarte que fuera posible el nacimiento de nuevos espectros, eso no cambiaba que tendrían que someterse a esta extremadamente poderoso Caudillo o tal vez Reina Espectra, aunque esa dudo podría ser fácilmente respondida cuando se presente ante ella. Con eso en mente, las Grandes Espectras se armaron de valor y fueron a presentarse ante la gobernante de estas tierras, aunque siempre en total silencio, sus espectros estaban totalmente concentrados en ellas, listos para cualquier situación que sucediera aunque era obvio que ellos no serían nada contra tal espectra, la seguridad de sus lideres era prioridad para ellos. Eso viene de la mentalidad de que la horda puede sobrevivir con unos miembros menos pero no sin sus lideres, sin ellos no existe el Enlace y sin el, no hay horda. Es por eso que estaban más que dispuestos a sacrificarse por ellas, además ellas siempre han sido muy buenas lideres y los han tratado bien, algo que reforzó su lealtad por ellas.

Eso era un hecho que desconocían las hermanas, aunque en esta situación no era importante, lo central era presentarse, sobrevivir y que todo terminara bien, algo que en este momento se veía posible aunque quien sabe, siempre debes esperar lo mejor y prepararte para lo peor, aunque en esta situación era un tanto difícil lo último. Cuando llegaron cerca de la Espectra desconocido, notaron que estaba hablando en voz bajo con ellas misma aunque se detuvo cuando noto su presencia, algo que detuvo en seco a las seis espectras, las cuales se asustaron por la repentina atención que ellas sintieron de la espectras. Les tardo un momento recuperarse, la primera en hacerlo fue Sirvalra, la cual esta por romper el silenció pero eso no pudo ser. Un sonido, el ruido de dos manos chocando entre si constantemente osea el ruido de aplausos, el cual empezó a resonar en todo el área y que fue acompañado por el sonido de más aplaudo. Tanto la espectra desconocida como las hermanas y su horda volvieron su mirada a donde se origino el primer aplauso y donde también vinieron los demás.

A los primero que recocieron, fueron a los espectros recién nacidos, que en su mayoría eran tipo Pesadilla y Dementores, pero ellos perdieron rápidamente la atención de los presentes cuando un grupo de figura salieron entre ellos, las cuales seguían aplaudiendo. La primera figura era una mujer que vestía una armadura negra con algunos partes rojas, la armadura estaba bien decorada como detallada y también tenía algunas espinas negras saliendo de algunas partes de ellas. La mujer tenía una piel oscura, era alvina y lo más curioso tenías orejas largas como puntiagudas, los espectros estaban extrañados por su mera presencia. Ella parecía ser una mujer humana osea un ser vivo pero sus orejas eran raras junto a que también caminaba entre los espectros con normalidad y además, el aura que soltaba no era el de un ser vivo, todo lo contrarió era similar a la de los espectros y eso dejo muy desconcertado a los espectros. Esta mujer parecía aun ser vivo pero su aura era la de un espectro o similar, esta confusión era mayor para los espectros de menor nivel, que no sabían como catalogar a esta extraña mujer.

La segunda figura también era femenina pero esta vez fue clara de que especie era, era una espectra y una muy poderoso también, eso era patente por que a diferencia de la primera espectra desconocida su aura era posible de detectar y era inmensa, tanto que podría superar a las de los Reyes Espectros, algo que ningún espectro, ni humano, ni dios pensó que fuera posible. Este hecho, hizo pensar a las hermanas que tal vez esta sea la verdadera gobernante de estas tierras y que la primera espectra fuera solo una subordinada pero ese pensamiento fue cortado de raíz cuando las figuras hablaron.

Hermoso, realmente hermoso Okaasan-sama - Dijo la primera figura con muchaemoción y aun seguía aplaudiendo.

Sin duda, un show que solo Creadora-sama podría realizar. Me siento honrada de que se me permitiera poder ver, tal muestra de belleza artística... aunque me disgusta que el material (humanos) que uso fuera de tan baja calidad- Dijo la segunda figura con cierto disgusta al final, algo que la primera figura no estuvo de acuerdo y lo demostró, lo cual provoco una pequeña discusión entre ambas. A, también había al rededor de ellas varios seres que por su aura no eran de ser vivo, que estaban cubiertas por una larga túnica y sus rostros estaban tapados por grandes capuchas.

Ahora, ahora, no es momento para esto. Tenemos invitados, compórtense- Hablando desde que termino de liquidar a los humanos, la espectra desconocida hizo que las dos figuras se callaran y pidieran disculpa de una extraña forma, como por ejemplo " _mi error Imperdonable_ " o " _pecado imperdonable_ " fueron una de muchas más frases raras que dijeron ambas figuras, las cuales fueron nuevamente calladas por la espectra desconocida.

Uh, me disculpo por eso, me presento soy Ankoro, el Origen, es un gusto conocerlas- Dijo alegremente la espectra desconocida ahora nombrado Ankora, aunque eso perdió importancia para las hermanas cuando escucharon su título e inmediatamente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, cayeron al suelo y se arrodillaron ante Ankoro, el Origen, la madre de los espectro, la diosa de los espectro.

¡¿Eeehhhh?!- Exclamo Ankoro por el repentino accionar de las hermanas espectro como también de los espectros de su horda, mientras que eso pasaba las dos figuras miraban esto con una profunda satisfacción-¿Por qué no me dan un solo día normal? ¡Es tanto pedir!- Pensó Ankora media resignada por lo que estaba pasando, aunque sin sabía lo aun más loco que se pondría su existencia.

Pisos de Nine's Own Goal

1° piso: Las catacumbas/Guardiana: Uyukina Saunria Anul "La Sacerdotisa Vampira"

2° piso: Las Cavernas/Guardián: Sepik "El Excavador"

3° piso: El Abismo/Guardián: Muqueli " El Ángel del Abismo"

4° piso: La Ciudad Hundida/Guardián: Ripper Demon "El Salvajismo Encarnado"

5° piso: Las Catedral/Guardiana: Mingzhu Yhang "La Segadora de Vidas"

6° piso: La Biblioteca/Guardián: Lich King "El Rey Sabio de los Muertos"

7° piso: Sala de los nueve tronos (Actualmente Sala de los Diez Tronos) /Guardián: Zhou "Espada Ardiente"

8° piso: El Santuario del Origen/Guardián: Alice Ángel "El Ángel de la Siniestra Melodía"


End file.
